Zugzwang
by Ghostwriter Redux
Summary: Kaname Kuran was just like any other Pureblood she'd met; a jerk. An overly-protective, strangely mysterious, surprisingly sensitive, deliciously handsome, unnaturally powerful burgundy-eyed jerk. ["Que sera, sera," she remarked to herself with a bitter smile.] Pairing: Kaname/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: I shouldn't...but I am.

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is Matsuri Hino's brainchild. I just like playing with the pretty characters. OCs are mine.

* * *

_"Zugzwang is like getting trapped on a safety island in the middle of a highway when a thunderstorm starts. You don't want to move but you have to." _

_-Arthur Bisguier (Müller & Pajeken 2008:173)_

* * *

"Moira Lockhart. By order of the council you are under arrest for the murder of Samuel and Coralline Lockhart as well as the disappearance of Morgan and William Kaldwin."

"I didn't murder anyone."

"You of all people should know that the murder of a pureblood is a sin."

"I am well aware, hence why I would never think to commit such an atrocious act."

"Please, my lady, do not make this any more difficult than it has to be." Her cornflower blue eyes hardened to ice, the temperature in the front foyer dropping several degrees. Taking a controlled breath she offered the group of Level B's before her a polite smile.

"I did not murder anyone," she said once more, careful not to infuse any power in her voice. She could have easily done so, made the men forget why they had stopped by, had them accuse another of the murders but that would have been suspicious. It wouldn't have done her case any favors so she refrained from doing so.

"Will-will you come with us of your own accord?"

She pursed her lips, clicking her tongue in annoyance. The guards the council had sent to fetch her would be no match for her, physically or otherwise. She could tear them all limb from limb before they realized their heads were no longer attached to their bodies.

But that wouldn't be very lady-like and Moira Lockhart was nothing if not a lady.

"On what grounds is your evidence based?" she finally asked, resting a hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Your twin brother-."

"-is a compulsive liar and insufferable twat, pardon my language," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "What would I have to gain from killing my elder siblings?"

"Power," a gruff voice said suddenly from the back of the pack. "Consuming the flesh of a pureblood vampire allows one to absorb their powers."

"First off, gross," she shuddered lightly at the thought of devouring her kin. "Second, I had a blood bond with my sister. It would cause me physical pain if I were to hurt her and vice versa."

"You say that but it is awfully coincidental that you of all people found their remains, don't you think?" An unearthly growl tore from her throat. Cracks exploded in a spider web pattern across the marble floor from where she stood and the other vampires present drew back in fear.

"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to, Marcus. Elder Brisbane is not here to protect you," she snarled, fingers twitching as the tips of her nails and incisors elongated to sharp points.

The scent of fear suddenly permeated her nose and she could hear his heart begin to thud faster against his breastbone

_Perhaps I should make an example out of you…_

Moira rubbed the back of her neck tiredly, forgoing the urge to do just that and offered the nobles present a tight-lipped smile, willing the crimson to recede from her eyes.

"Did I miss the party?" Several heads whirled around in unison to face the vampire standing in the entryway of the foyer. The lower level vampires each took a knee, heads bowed and hands over their hearts.

"Why are you here Thomas?" she muttered. The last thing she needed at the moment was to see her former fiancé.

They had been engaged for a red-hot minute ten years earlier though it was merely a political engagement, meant to strengthen the four remaining pureblood houses in Europe. He was the one to call it off however, his reasoning being he had known her since she was born and that it would be odd marrying someone whose diapers he had changed once upon a time.

"L-Lord Rousseau-."

"Are you meaning to tell me someone as young as her was able to get the drop on a pair of purebloods centuries older than her and much more powerful?"

"She can conceal her aura," Marcus snapped, forgetting his manners as he stood abruptly. "It would not surprise me if that made her capable of wielding hunter weapons without repercussions and explain why we found no trace of another vampire at the scene."

"You know who else doesn't have a vampire aura and can wield hunter weapons? Vampire hunters," Thomas pointed out. "Besides, I know of a family of purebloods that could wield hunter weapons without being harmed by them that live over in Japan; it isn't that unusual of a talent to be honest."

"I've never heard of such ability-."

"Bullshit," Thomas laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I recall a certain pureblood we all know who carries around an anti-vampire jackal knife just for shits and giggles."

Marcus furrowed his brow before his eyes widened in understanding. "Are you implying that Lord Mason had a hand in Lady Coralline's death?"

Thomas gave the guard a lazy smile, running a hand back through his perpetually disheveled blond hair. "You said it, not me."

Nervous whispers broke out among the other guards at those words.

"You should consider yourselves lucky; had you entered my home or any other pureblood's with accusations such as these and the walls would have been painted with your blood."

"M-my lord-."

"You even admitted that your evidence is based on the fact that you have absolutely none. I suppose the ability to conceal her aura _does_ make her a mighty fine scapegoat for the council," he commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Thomas, please don't-," Moira began to say though he shot her a look that read 'be quiet'.

"So, if you don't mind we will be taking our leave. Come, Moira."

"Lord Rousseau, you can't just-."

"Let me put this in words you simpletons can understand," he said suddenly, the smell of ozone filling the air as electricity sparked at his fingertips. The lights overhead flickered ominously and thunder could be heard echoing menacingly outside. "If you are truly wishing to go through with arresting her you will have to go through me first." His smile was completely disarming, eyes glinting garnet for a moment in the low lightning before fading back to stormy gray.

"The council will hear about this," Marcus stammered weakly though Thomas simply shrugged.

"I do not fear the council. Let's go."

Moira swallowed thickly, bowing her head and obediently followed the older vampire out the door.

* * *

No further words were exchanged between the pair until they were both in the car and off the manor grounds.

"Why are you doing this Thomas?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper though she knew he heard her.

"Years ago I made a promise. If anything happened to Cora and Sammy I swore to her I'd look after you," he grinned boyishly, playfully tousling her tawny hair and she resisted the urge to smack his hand away, keeping her own folded neatly in her lap. "Of course, I never actually thought I'd have to." His smile slowly faded to a more neutral expression and it was then that Moira could finally see a sliver of sorrow in his eyes.

"I felt it," she said softly after a moment. "I knew something was wrong but I just-."

He glanced over at her, a frown on his lips. "I forgot you two had a blood bond."

"Since I was born, thanks to our parents," Moira replied, resting a hand over the side of her neck. "I'm not sure exactly what happened but I do know this; she suffered."

"I didn't know such a bond reached so deeply."

"Neither did I," Moira agreed. "Thomas, may I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Do you-," she trailed off, clearing her throat. "Do you truly believe I am innocent?"

"To be honest, I have no doubt in my mind you could have killed them," Thomas said after a moment, merging onto the freeway. "I've seen you fight. You are as beautiful as you are deadly."

"Thanks Thomas," she scowled, turning to look out the passenger window as she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"You misunderstand. I know you, Mo. Despite the dangerous blood that runs through your veins you are the most noble and merciful vampire I've ever met and I've been around _a lot_ of vampires in my lifetime."

Moira glanced down at her lap, blinking back tears. It had been so long since she'd had someone on her side she'd forgotten how nice it felt.

"Anyway, I had to get you out of there before Marcus killed you."

"He wouldn't have been able to," she scoffed under her breath, grunting a bit when Thomas reached over and gave her a swift punch in the kidney.

"Listen to me Moira. I know of a place you can go for the next year or so. You're not gonna like it, but it's better than you staying here and having to constantly look over your shoulder."

"And where might that be?" she asked, borderline indifferent and curious.

"Japan."

"Japan?"

"You remember how I mentioned that pureblood family that lives over there?"

"The family that can wield hunter weapons freely?"

"Yeah. There's only one left. The rest of his family was killed by his uncle."

Moira frowned, fussing with a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "How sad. I assume he did it for power."

"I don't know. My point is he attends a special school that allows humans and vampires to coexist though the former aren't aware that the latter are vampires."

"How interesting. I've never heard of such a thing. Whoever runs that school is either very bold or very foolish."

"You can say that again. The man who runs it is the 'Vampire without Fangs' after all."

Moira's eyes widened comically at that. "You're kidding me. That man's a legend, even over here."

Thomas grinned a bit. "Apparently he retired from hunting and runs the school."

"Is he even qualified to be running a school?"

"No idea. Anyway, that pureblood attends the school and acts as a sort of liaison between the school and the council in Japan. Do you see what I'm getting at Moira?"

She closed her eyes, sighing lightly when the realization set in. "No vampire would dare set foot on his territory without permission."

"Exactly. It's the safest place for you to be."

"I would figure the safest place was by your side," she replied with a raised eyebrow, a smile working its way onto her lips for the first time in a while.

"I wish I could say that was true," he murmured, giving her a sad smile.

Moira exhaled a soft sigh. "My Japanese isn't that good."

"Surely a sixteen hour flight will be plenty of time for you to brush up on it."

She dragged a hand through her hair, shutting her eyes before looking over at her new 'guardian' and sealing her fate. "Fine. I'll bite. What's the name of this school?"

"Cross Academy."

* * *

Sorry not sorry. Always wanted to write a Pureblood OC. We'll see how this goes. Pairing is eventual Kaname/OC and Zero/Yuuki. Yes, Yuuki doesn't deserve Zero but eh *shrug*. This is sort of a romance mystery if you want to categorize it as such. I needed some way to steer away from the typical VK story hence the introduction of a few original characters. I don't like writing multiple OCs in fanfiction because I feel like people then have to remember them all and it gets confusing. Thomas will be the main one, everyone else is sort of a background character. Taking some creative liberties with this one. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. alea iacta est

A/N: Thank you to those who have already favorited/followed this and special thanks to MonochromeJoker29 and FarFromTheSun for your kind words.

* * *

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns VK, I only own my OCs.

* * *

_the die is cast_

* * *

"_We're getting a transfer student."_

"_Really? From where?" _

_Kaien glanced up from the letter he had been reading, giving Yuuki a gentle smile. "She is a student from Greece. Her name is Moira."_

"_Is she gonna be in the Night or Day Class?" _

_Yuuki gave her fellow prefect a disapproving look. "Does it really matter, Zero?"_

"_Of course it matters," Zero scoffed. Kaien was quick to divert their attention back to him. _

"_From my understanding she will be a Day Class student. She will be arriving in a week or so." _

"_Yeah. Whatever," Zero muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "If you don't have any more useful information I'm going to start patrolling."_

"_Zero-," Yuuki said reproachfully though he had already left the office. She gave the chairman a weak smile. "Sorry, uh, f-father."_

"_It isn't your fault," he shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "That's just how he is."_

"_Well he doesn't have to be such a jerk," she huffed quietly, resting a hand on her hip._

"_I trust you will make her feel welcome?"_

"_Of course," Yuuki replied, saluting him. "You can count on me." _

"_Glad to hear it," Kaien smiled warmly. "Go ahead and get started on your patrol."_

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

"Get up Moira. You can't hide under your blankets forever," Thomas sighed, looking at the vampire-shaped lump on the bed.

"Yes I can," she muttered. "It's six in the morning for crying out loud."

"You've had two weeks to adjust to the time change. If you wish to pass as a human you must get used to their schedules."

"I know, I know, but still-."

"I made coffee."

"You can barely work a toaster, let alone a coffee maker."

Thomas pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest. "You have to get ready. You've already been registered and they are expecting you by 8:30."

"I'm not going."

Thomas raised a hand which sparked with electricity. "You have one chance to get out of bed before I make you."

"You're a bully."

"I am not a bully."

He heard something that sounded like a raspberry being blown come from beneath the blanket. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Ow!" Moira cried in surprise, feeling Thomas's hand come down hard on her ass, electricity surging through her. She leapt out of bed, hair standing completely on end. "Thomas!" she whined, attempting to smooth it down with one hand while rubbing at her sore backside with the other.

Thomas simply gazed at her apathetically. "Your hair looks terrible."

"I wonder why!?" Moira snapped, whirling around to look in the mirror hanging over the dresser. "It will take me forever to fix it!"

The older pureblood rolled his eyes so hard he swore he saw his brain. "You are so dramatic Moira. I'll help you fix it, now please get dressed so we can get going."

Moira pouted, rubbing her eyes tiredly before shuffling towards the bathroom. "You did say something about coffee, right?"

* * *

It took a little over twenty minutes (and half a bottle of extra hold hairspray) to get Moira's hair styled into something acceptable. Usually she wouldn't be caught dead with her hair in something as plain as a twisted side ponytail (she would've added curls or ribbons or glitter even to make it more fashionable) but desperate times called for desperate measures.

They had been staying in a shinden-zukuri Thomas owned near Mito, Japan. It was a little over forty kilometers from Himura, the small town where Cross Academy was located. Moira had ventured out once or twice in the past week just to get a look at the school and learn her surroundings. She was surprised to discover the academy was smack-dab in the middle of a Hunter Town though in all honesty she shouldn't have been, considering who the headmaster was.

She rifled through her wardrobe, tossing various clothing items onto the futon. After some careful deliberation she settled on a pair of artfully ripped jeans, a fitted blue blouse that matched her eyes, and her trademark dark gray pea coat. She would top the outfit off with her favorite pair of black suede ankle boots.

Once she deemed herself dressed for the day Moira headed off in search of her 'guardian'. She found him in the small kitchen flipping pancakes in a skillet and humming along softly to the radio.

She leaned on the doorway, folding her arms over her chest and simply watched him flit about the kitchen getting breakfast ready. It was actually a touch…endearing…

He paused in the middle of rifling through the refrigerator, glancing up to see her staring at him. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she replied with small smile before holding a thin silver chain out to him. "Can you help me with this?"

"Of course," Thomas grinned, taking the necklace as she turned, letting him fasten the clasp. When he finished he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. Moira arched a brow at the sudden display of affection.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, lukewarm breath ghosting over the side of her neck, eliciting a shiver from the brunette.

"Hardly," Moira laughed uncomfortably, wiggling out of his grasp to take a seat at the table. "I'm just unsure of how to properly act. I haven't had to be around humans in years."

"Just be your usual sweet self and you'll be fine. They haven't changed; still as oblivious as ever."

"I hope you're right," she sighed. "I cannot hide at this school forever, Thomas. Sooner or later the council will come for me."

"And when they do we'll be ready," he replied nonchalantly. "I wouldn't worry about that now. I'd just concentrate on not being discovered by your fellow classmates."

"I'm not worried about that. I have enough blood tablets to last me a few months and if I need more I can always call you."

"I'm more worried about you letting slip your true nature. If the pureblood discovers who you are-."

"It won't come to that. I only need to conceal my aura around the Night Class and the headmaster. It shouldn't be too difficult," she said when he set a plate of pancakes down in front of her. "_Itadakimasu_."

"How do you take your coffee?" he asked, pouring her a mug of coffee.

"I like my coffee black."

"Like your men?" he joked.

"Like my heart," Moira corrected him without missing a beat, eliciting a chuckle from the blonde.

They finished eating in silence, topping off their meals with tablet water. Moira made sure she had what she needed in her backpack; iPod, headphones, wallet, cellphone, and blood tablets cleverly disguised as a bottle of Tylenol. She was traveling light; the rest of her clothing and personal effects having already been moved into her dormitory.

_Well, what little I have anyway, _she thought to herself with a frown. She had left her home in Asos, Greece with nothing more than the clothes on her back. Not that it mattered, considering the wealth she had but there were items she couldn't replace like pictures and family heirlooms.

She rested a hand on her necklace, curling her fingers around the small pendant which bore her family's insignia with a frown.

_At least I still have this. Hopefully I will be able to return once this mess gets sorted. _

"Are you ready, Moira?"

"As I'll ever be, I suppose," she sighed, tucking the charm down the front of her shirt to conceal it.

"Moira, you aren't alone in this, alright?"

"I know," she trailed off, frowning. "It's just been one awful thing after another in such rapid succession. Maybe Cora was right; us purebloods are cursed."

"What happened wasn't your fault. We will find who was responsible and when we do we'll tear them limb from limb," he assured her.

"You're such a romantic," Moira snorted a laugh. It felt good to laugh again, especially when it was at Thomas's expense.

"Makes you sad that we won't be spending eternity together, doesn't it?" he gave her a mischievous grin. Moira's smile immediately fell and she gave him a 'look' that had him withering beneath its intensity.

"Hardly..."

* * *

"Do you understand everything?"

"I believe so," Moira replied, skimming over the papers he had given her before the drive. "Transfer student from Greece, surname Xenos-?" she trailed off, giving him a look.

"I did the best I could on such short notice."

"You had two weeks to come up with a life story for me and the best name idea you had was Xenos?"

"It's fitting, no? You are a newcomer* after all."

Moira rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief before continuing to read. "-just turned 16 years old. Tch, haven't been sixteen for a hot minute but that's alright-."

"Did the best I could," he reminded her again with a pout. "You really wanted me to say you're two hundred and forty two years old?"

"Um, I am two hundred and forty one years old, thank you very much," she sniffed haughtily.

"You're actually lucky you look like you can pass as a high school student. If I didn't know any better I'd put you at 17 or 18 years old," he shrugged, turning down a cobblestone drive.

"Parents deceased, in the care of her godfather, Thomas du Bois. Why did you-?"

"For protection. Sure there may be other Thomas Rousseau's wandering the world but why take a chance? Don't need that hunter putting two and two together. He might be retried but he's not stupid."

Moira cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "I suppose that makes sense."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as he continued to drive. About five minutes later did they pull up before an impressive set of wrought iron gates. Moira sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt and turned to face Thomas.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Mo. You would've done the same for me were our situations reversed," he offered her a smile that did strange things to the butterflies suddenly present in her stomach. "Don't forget to check in every week or so. We'll meet once a month, just so I can update you on everything going on with the council and your brother and make sure you're alright."

"I can do that," she tried to smile for his sake but found she couldn't, couldn't even manage a fake one.

"Alright. Take care Mo."

"Wait. You're not coming in with me?" she asked, alarmed.

"You're two hundred and forty one years old, remember? You don't need me to hold your hand," he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Besides, unlike you I can't conceal my aura. Can't risk being found out so early into the game."

"I guess," she muttered, glancing out the passenger window, feeling unusually shy. "I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Certainly. Just don't go looking needlessly for trouble while you're here."

"I don't have to," Moira replied, exiting the car. "If you recall, it has a nasty way of finding me long before I find it…"

* * *

"-over here is the library. And over there is the canteen. And the infirmary is that way-."

"Do you perhaps have a map I could use-?"

"-and the Moon Dormitory is over there but us day class students aren't allowed in it and vice versa. And over there is-."

It had been luck (or misfortune, depending on how you want to look at it) that she had come across the Day Class vice president, Megumi Samura, while wandering the campus grounds. Megumi was more than willing to show Moira around.

However, she had yet to show Moira the way to the Chairman's office which was the entire reason she had accepted the teen's offer in the first place.

"-and curfew is at six pm on the dot. Don't let the prefects catch you out after then or you'll get supplementary classes," she heard Megumi say before they came full-circle with their tour of campus outside what she assumed was the main building.

"Supplementary classes?" Moira echoed, arching a brow in confusion.

"Detention."

"Oh," Moira nodded. "Thank you for clarifying."

"Not a problem!" she chirped. "Maybe we'll have some classes together! You seem like such a sweetheart Moira!"

Moira felt her cheeks heat a bit at the endearment. "I-I hope so. Thank you Megumi-san."

Megumi gave her a megawatt grin, lifting her hand in a goodbye wave before jogging up the stairs and heading back to class. Moira waited until she was out of sight before exhaling a sigh. She didn't have nearly enough caffeine in her system to deal with someone like Megumi Samura.

She began walking up the steps to the main building which looked like something she'd expect to find in Paris rather than a little town in Japan. Maybe Cross had a thing for gothic architecture.

_Or maybe he just has a sick sense of humor and figured 'gothic architecture equals vampires'…?_

"Oh, hello," she tensed at those words, a familiar sickeningly-sweet metallic scent filling her nose. Her bloodline's archaic magick instinctively kicked in to flex around her and cloak her aura. She turned, making eye contact with a handsome blond-haired male wearing an inverted version of the uniform Megumi had been wearing. "Are you lost?"

_Vampire, Level B if I had to guess, judging by his scent. _

"Is it that obvious? Moira Xenos," she introduced herself, extending her hand which he shook politely.

"Takuma Ichijo. It's a pleasure to meet you Moira-san."

_Ichijo. One of his family member's is head of the Senate here. Not to mention nearly all human business transactions involve the Ichijo Group in some way. _

"Likewise Ichijo-san," she replied.

"You must be the new transfer student."

"I barely arrived twenty minutes ago. Does word travel that fast here?"

"It's high school," he laughed lightly. "Would you expect anything else?"

"I suppose not," she agreed with a shrug.

"Chairman Cross mentioned we would be getting a transfer student last week. If you don't mind me saying, you are very well spoken though I'm afraid I cannot place your accent."

"I was born in Greece. My parents passed away a few months ago so I moved here to live with my godfather," she recited the information that she had memorized not even an hour beforehand verbatim.

"I'm sorry to here that," he said, giving her a gentle smile before releasing her hand. "It must have been difficult for you to pack up and move halfway around the world at the drop of a hat."

_What a strange creature…_

She cleared her throat. "Are you a Night Class student? I only ask because of the uniform."

"I am," he said, adjusting a stack of folders he was carrying under his left arm. "I'm just running some errands for our dorm president. Did Chairman Cross give you the day free?"

Moira laughed sheepishly. "Actually, I haven't even found his office yet."

"Would you like me to show you the way?"

"I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Nonsense. It's not every day I get to show a pretty girl around," he gave her wink and a charming smile.

_How dare he speak so casually to me? I should put him in his place._

Moira sighed lightly, reminding herself that she was supposed to be playing the part of a human and instead gave him a breathtaking smile of her own.

"I would appreciate it," she purred flirtatiously, linking arms with him and leaning into his side. Judging by the way his eyes flickered ruby before fading back to emerald he liked what he both saw and smelt.

She may have been able to conceal her aura but there were some things she couldn't hide, her intoxicating scent being one of them. It wouldn't give away her status as a pureblood unless a copious amount of her blood was spilt but it would still draw unwanted attention.

"We-we should get going then," he said, giving her a tight-lipped smile. She could see the muscles in his throat work to swallow, sense his bloodlust. She was surprised he had such control over it and hoped the other vampires in attendance had the same discipline as he did.

"Right this way, please."

* * *

A few minutes later and they were standing before the chairman's office. The bronze plaque to the left of the door read; Chairman Kaien Cross. Beneath that was a piece of bright yellow paper with the words 'Please come in~!' written in bold pink bubble letters. Moira arched a brow at that, glancing sideways at her escort before knocking.

"Come in~!"

Inhaling deeply to steady her nerves Moira entered his office and was greeted with the sight of Kaien Cross, the infamous 'Vampire without Fangs' sitting behind a desk playing with a Chinese finger trap.

She was unable to keep her eyes from rolling heavenward in disbelief and took a tentative step towards him.

"Hello Chairman Cross," he looked up at her, blinking owlishly before a bright smile graced his features.

"Oh, hello. You must be Moira. It's nice to meet you," he stood, offering her a hand though both were still stuck in the finger trap. He glanced down, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he worked his fingers free. "S-sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about," she assured him, shaking his hand.

"I was expecting you half an hour ago. Did you get lost?"

"You could say that. One of your students, Megumi Samura, was kind enough to show me around."

"Ah, Megumi is a wonderful student and role model. She will never steer you wrong, Moira-chan."

"She is very nice," Moira settled on saying, clasping her hands before her neatly.

Cross glanced over her shoulder, seeing Takuma lingering at the doorway. She followed his line of sight. "Oh, thank you for showing me the way, Ichijo-senpai. I do appreciate it." She bowed respectfully at the waist.

"It was my pleasure Moira-chan. Perhaps I will see you around campus. Have a good day Chairman Cross."

As the door shut behind him she turned her attention back to Cross who had a wide smile on his face. "Look at you, making friends so quickly!"

_Insolent little man, __how dare you speak to me as though I were a child? _

"Please have a seat," he gestured to the plush chair in front of his desk. "We have to go over a few things before I release you to your dormitory."

"Yes sir."

"It's just odd that we have a transfer student so late into the new semester," Cross commented, shuffling through a folder that she assumed contained her information as he sat behind his desk.

"My godfather's work takes him all around the world. He thought it would be in my best interest to stay in one place to finish my schooling. Cross Academy came highly recommended by his peers and the admission's officer assured us it was a lovely place of higher learning."

Cross beamed like a proud peacock at the praise. "O-oh, well, we do strive to be known for the academic excellence of our students."

"I can only hope to meet your standards," she said softly, sinking back against the chair, resting a hand in her lap while the other fussed with a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Our Day Class students reside in the Sun Dormitories while our Night Class live in the Moon Dorms. You are not allowed to trespass on the Moon Dormitory grounds."

"I'm not sure what reason I would have for doing so but I will keep that in mind," Moira stated.

_I assume that is where the vampires reside. Regardless, I have no desire to meet any more than I already have. _

"You are expected to attend class on time everyday barring unforeseen events such as illness. Two tardies will result in one hour of supplementary classes and they work on a multiplier system. The more tardies you have, the more detention you attend."

"I understand."

"Students are not allowed to leave campus without written permission from myself though every other weekend we allow our students to meander about in town with permission from their guardians. Do you have a uniform?"

"Yes sir. It was packed away with my other clothing. My godfather had them moved into my room already."

"Yes, yes. That's right. I remember now. You will be rooming with a girl named Shindo Nadeshiko. She's very kind. I think you two will be good friends."

_Somehow I doubt that. _

"I hope so. I don't want to spend the next two or three years rooming with someone I do not get along with."

"Understandable," he agreed, placing two keys to her dorm in her hand as well as her class schedule. "It appears everything is in order here. I hope you enjoy your time here at Cross Academy."

"Thank you, Chairman Cross." The flaxen-haired man before her sniffed, wiping a tear from his eyes dramatically.

"You're so polite and well-spoken Moira-chan! It's a refreshing change of pace."

"Yes, well, I do like to think my sis-parents did a good job raising me," she corrected herself quickly, silently cursing herself for the slip-up.

He didn't seem to notice though and instead gave her a welcoming smile. "If there is anything you need, you know where to find me."

"You are very kind," Moira said, standing from the chair and giving him a short bow before her bright blue eyes met his warm amber gaze. "I have a feeling this will be a year none of us will ever forget…"

* * *

Long chapter is long.

*Xenos means 'newcomer, stranger' in Greek, hence why I chose it for her new last name. Also, chose the name Himura for the town the academy is located in [scarlet town, figured it was fitting *shrugs*. Don't kill me Rurouni Kenshin fans]. I read somewhere that Vampire Knight seems like it should be set in a European town and the reason the characters have Japanese names is an oversight on Hino's part (due to her being Japanese herself). I didn't want to delve that deeply into creating a new location (partly because I'm lazy, partly because why fix it if it ain't broke?) for Cross Academy so it will continue to be Japanese.

Also, the italicized words are Moira's inner thoughts, mostly from the vampire/beast side of her personality. I wanted to incorporate something to let you know she's still a vampire despite masquerading as a human and give a little insight into her true nature. Reviews are love and feed the muse. Thank you for reading.


	3. mali principii malus finis

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. I only own my OCs and make no profit from this.

* * *

_bad beginnings lead to bad results_

* * *

Chairman Cross gave her the day off in order to get settled in. Moira found her way to the Sun Dormitory with little incident. Her room was situated at the end of the hall on the top floor which pleased her; it meant little interaction necessary with other students aside from her roommate.

Speaking of which…

Upon entering her room, she noticed an empty bed against the far wall beside a window with several cardboard boxes piled on it. Another twin bed was present, neatly made and covered in brightly colored blankets and pillows. Moira spotted a picture frame sitting on the stand between their beds.

Setting her backpack down on the empty bed she picked up the photo, seeing a girl with brown hair in pigtails with glasses smiling at the camera. Her arms were around the waist of a taller male who looked to be her older brother.

Moira frowned, setting the picture frame back down. She shrugged her coat off, hanging it in the wardrobe before facing the boxes. She would try to get as much unpacked as she could before bedtime.

Digging through her backpack, Moira pulled out her iPod, plugging her headphones in the jack before turning it on. She was always more productive when listening to music, something her siblings could attest to. She opened the first box easily with her nails, lips curving into a smile when she realized it was the box containing her athletic wear.

Once she deemed herself properly attired Moira gave the moving boxes her full attention, determined to finish unpacking before bedtime.

* * *

She was hanging up her school blouses and listening to Beethoven's _F__ü__r Elise _for the fourth time when she heard a key enter the lock. Moira paused, glancing over at the alarm clock which read '5:16 PM'.

_Class must have let out. How long does the day go for? Eight hours seems like overkill._

She finished hanging up the rest of her uniforms, turning to face what she assumed was her roommate. She reached up, sliding her headphones down around her neck, pausing her music.

"O-oh. H-hello," the girl stammered, hugging her books to her chest. "Y-you m-m-must be M-M-Moira-san. It's n-nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Moira replied, giving her a small smile. "I assume you are Shindo Nadeshiko?"

"O-oh, y-y-yes. I-I am," she smiled nervously. "W-welcome to Cross Academy."

"Thank you," Moira said, skirting the empty boxes and making her way towards the small bathroom. It housed a toilet and a sink, leaving her to assume they had communal showers somewhere in the building for bathing.

_How awful. The least they can do is provide each dorm with a private bath, especially with the tuition they charge._

After setting up her toothbrush, toothpaste, and face wash Moira entered the main bedroom once more. Shindo was sitting nervously on her bed, playing with the end of one of her pigtails.

"S-so, wh-where are you from?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm from Greece. I'm finishing up my schooling here," she said over her shoulder, fluffing her pillows as she finished making her bed. Moira turned, taking a seat on the uncomfortable mattress and crossed her legs neatly at the ankles.

"Oh, it must have been exciting, living in Greece," Shindo said. "I've always wanted to visit Athens."

"It's very beautiful though I would recommend Milos; it has some of the most beautiful beaches and hot springs."

"You sound like you miss it."

_She is quite astute for a human. I must conceal my emotions better._

"Yes. I've lived there all my life until recently."

_You know, for the past two hundred plus years…_

"What made you choose to move here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah…family," she settled on saying. "My godfather lives here and he recommended Cross Academy to further my education."

_Not entirely a lie…_

"It is a really nice school. My older brothers went here. I'm the fourth in my family to attend," Shindo told her, reaching up to undo her pigtails, fluffing her hair out. "What homeroom are you in?"

Moira stepped over to her desk, picking up the schedule Cross had given her. "It appears that I am in Classroom C?"

"Oh! With Shiba-sensei?"

"Yes."

_Aren't Shiba's a breed of dog? What a curious surname to have. The Japanese culture is so fascinating…_

"We're in the same class!" Shindo exclaimed excitedly before she blushed. "S-sorry. It's not often we get new students. Most of us have been attending since Year 10."

Moira gave her a polite smile before turning her attention back to her schedule. From her understanding, they had a designated homeroom and the teachers were the ones who rotated from classroom to classroom throughout the day instead of the students.

The sound of a phone chirping drew her attention back to her roommate. Shindo was furiously texting someone before she looked up at Moira. "So you know there are two classes here, Day and Night, right?"

"Chairman Cross mentioned it, yes."

"Well, the Night Class," Shindo trailed off, giggling a bit. "They're really beautiful. They start heading to class around this time. Do you want to see them?"

Moira exhaled softly through her nose. Would it be rude if she were to decline the other girl's offer?

"Ah, not tonight. I just want to relax my first night here. It has been…difficult…getting used to the time zone change," she settled on saying.

"Oh, I totally get it," Shindo nodded. "Maybe tomorrow?"

_Don't bet on it, darling._

"Perhaps," the pureblood princess shrugged, taking a seat on her bed once more.

"Do you have a phone?" Shindo asked, standing from her bed.

"Yes."

"Give it to me. I'll put my number in your contacts," she said, stretching a hand out towards Moira.

Moira pursed her lips at being bossed around by the young human though obediently withdrew her phone from her backpack and handed it to her roommate.

"There. All set. I'll see if I can snag some pictures of them to show you. The prefects don't like us doing it, though."

"I don't want you to get in trouble on my behalf."

"Ah, I won't," Shindo waved her hand dismissively. She was a complete 180 from the timid girl Moira had met fifteen minutes earlier. "I've gotten pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. You hungry?"

_Not for food._

"Not right now. I've been munching throughout the day while I unpacked," Moira smiled pleasantly. "I don't care much for large meals."

"I get it, I prefer grazing too," Shindo giggled. "Gotta keep my girlish figure somehow."

Moira forced a laugh, wincing at how fake and hollow it sounded to her ears. Her roommate didn't seem to notice, however, and kept speaking animatedly.

"-snag you something from the canteen on the way back in case you're hungry before bed," Shindo trailed off. "I'll be back in, like, half an hour."

"See you then," Moira said, giving her a small wave as the teen exited their dorm. Moira let her hand drop to her side as she collapsed back on the silken sheets, scrolling through her phone contacts.

Her thumb hovered over the 'call' button for a good minute or two before she worked up the courage to press it, raising the phone to her ear.

She was about to hang up after the fourth ring before hearing his voice. "Thomas speaking."

"Hey," she said softly, stretching her arms back over her head.

"Hey Mo. You get all settled in?"

"Yes. I met Kaien Cross. He's…interesting," she decided to say. "I also met a Level B while I was wandering campus."

"And?"

"Everything's fine."

"Good," she heard him sigh soundly. "I was worried."

"You and me both," she muttered, rolling onto her stomach, kicking her feet childishly in the air.

"Do you have a roommate?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"She's sweet, innocent."

"Just your type, eh?"

Moira rolled her eyes. "I haven't fed from a human in years. Not since the development of blood tablets. And besides, I don't have a type."

"Sure you do," he laughed. "You always liked the ladies, particularly those of the vampire hunter kind."

"Not true. I'm an all-inclusive vampire. I don't discriminate."

"Yeah, yeah," she heard him laugh once more. A smile worked its way onto her lips and she bit back a girlish giggle.

"What are you up to?" she asked, rolling off the bed onto her feet. Moira began to pace the length of the small dorm room, letting her hand glide gently over some of her roommate's belongings.

Flashes of memories that weren't hers appeared in her mind; images of Shindo competing in shōgi and performing tea ceremonies with other female students.

"-there? Moira?"

"Hm? I'm still here. Sorry Thomas. I'm trying to learn a bit more about my roommate," Moira said, examining a kendo trophy sitting on Shindo's desk.

_So she can fight, huh? Perhaps we have more in common than I originally thought…_

"You could just ask her," he suggested and she almost hear him roll his eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to have to let you go. I have some business I'm trying to get taken care of."

"O-oh," Moira stammered, reaching up to run her fingers through her ponytail. "Well, I suppose I will speak to you in a week, then."

"You can call sooner if you need to. I'm here for you, Moira. Don't forget that," he murmured. She hated the way her cheeks heated at his words and how sincere he sounded.

_Perhaps it was a mistake to break off our engagement. _

"Take care Thomas."

"You too, Mo." She flipped the phone shut, pressing it to her lips for a moment.

"I need a drink," she sighed aloud, resting a hand on her hip. "I wonder if they have coffee in the cafeteria…?"

* * *

After some deliberation, Moira decided she would venture out of the dorm. It appeared as though the cafeteria wasn't too far from the Sun Dorms so if she hurried she could make it before closing time.

She tugged a light jacket on over her shoulders, pocketing her room key, and headed out into the hall.

It was surprisingly bare of students, despite it being 5:45 at night. She assumed most of the girls were at the Moon Dormitory, watching the vampires walk to class.

_Humans are strange creatures._

She was grateful that she didn't encounter any other students on her trek to the cafeteria. Moira had just passed through the gates leading to the Sun Dorms when she caught whiff of a vampire.

"It's almost curfew. Return to your dorm," she heard a male voice say. Moira glanced over her shoulder, cornflower eyes meeting striking lavender belonging to a silver-haired teen.

He was wearing a Day Class uniform though had a white armband on his left upper arm with a red symbol that looked like a rose within a cross of sorts.

_Prefect, perhaps? And a vampire as well, former human. Isn't that just wonderful…? _

"I was only going to the cafeteria to get a-."

"I really don't care where you were going," he cut her off rudely. "Get back to your room. Now."

Moira grit her teeth in annoyance though she was careful to keep her expression neutral.

"I was going-."

"Are you stupid or something?" he snapped waspishly, eliciting an eyebrow raise from the brunette. "Get back to your room, and don't make me have to tell you again."

"Forgive me, Prefect-san, but I just arrived this morning. If I recall correctly, the student handbook states the cafeteria closes at 6:00pm. It is currently 5:50pm. I assure you I will be back in my dorm before curfew," she said frostily, resting a hand arrogantly on her hip.

She didn't miss the way he boldly looked her up and down before locking his eyes on hers. "You're the transfer student."

"Yes, I am."

He remained silent for a moment, scrutinizing her. Moira did the same, eyes landing on the tattoo he sported on the side of his neck.

_Someone tamed him, eh? I suppose I would be grouchy too if someone collared me. Speaking of which…_

She pulled the cloaking magick around her a little tighter though she doubt he would realize what she was even without it. He didn't seem like the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"You actually read the handbook?" he said after a moment, eliciting a soft giggle from Moira.

"Yes. My name is Moira Lo-," she paused, feigning a cough before beginning to speak once more. "Excuse me. I am Moira Xenos. May I ask your name?"

"Zero," he said gruffly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Just Zero?" he scowled at her response.

"Zero Kiryuu," he grumbled after a moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiryuu-san," Moira smiled gently. She saw a bit of color appear in his pale cheeks before it vanished.

"Just-just do whatever it is you were doing and get back to your room," he bit out, irritated. "You have six minutes before curfew."

"Of course Kiryuu-san," she gave him a polite smile, seeing him blush once more. "Hopefully I will see you around campus."

Moira brushed by him, briskly making her way to the cafeteria.

"I certainly fucking hope not," she heard him mutter when he thought she was out of earshot, eliciting an eye roll from the pureblood.

_Friendly, isn't he…?_

* * *

They may not have had coffee but Cross Academy did have some mighty fine hot chocolate. Moira made her way swiftly back to her dorm with her cup, seeing more students milling around than she had previously. She was able to slip by them unnoticed, breathing a sigh of relief upon reaching her room.

Shindo hadn't come back yet, thankfully, allowing Moira time to drop a few tablets into her cup, swirling it around as her cocoa took on an odd rusty color.

She took a delicate sip, sighing lightly at the taste of chocolate and blood. It would satisfy her for the next day or two, even if it was a blood substitute and tasted more like pig blood rather than human.

Moira was used to feeding from her older siblings and her twin brother. She hadn't dined on a human in over a hundred years, something she was actually quite proud of. She had no intention of breaking that streak during her stay at Cross Academy.

"Oh, did you go to the canteen?" she glanced up, seeing Shindo enter their room. "You could've text me if you wanted something."

"I didn't want to trouble you. Besides, I wanted to get more familiar with the campus," Moira replied, taking a sip of her cocoa. "I met one of the prefects."

"Oh? Which one?" she asked, sitting down at her desk as she began unlacing her boots.

"Zero Kiryuu."

She didn't miss the way Shindo blushed at the mention of the silver-haired prefect.

"O-oh. He's, uh, he's really…well…"

"Intense?" Moira offered.

"That's one way to describe him," she agreed, placing her boots beneath her desk. "I would say scary but that's just me."

A soft hum escaped from the brunette though she said nothing more, focusing on finishing off her drink.

"A-anyways, I got some pictures if you want to see them," Shindo said after a moment.

Moira stifled an irritated sigh and instead nodded once. Shindo came closer, plopping herself down onto the bed beside Moira.

"Here, see?" Shindo fearlessly scooted closer to her, scrolling through the photo gallery on her phone.

_Tuberose, orange flower, white lilies. You smell good enough to eat, darling._

Moira ignored the soft, lyrical voice at the back of her mind, forcing the beast back in its cage. It hissed and snarled its displeasure though she paid it no attention, knowing it was all bark and no bite.

_Only because you won't let me…_

"-is Shiki-senpai and next to him is Rima-senpai. I'm pretty sure they're dating but no one knows for sure. And this is Wild and Idol-senpai. Someone said they're related but I don't see it-," Shindo babbled on, flipping through grainy photos. Moira feigned interest, only giving the girl her full attention when she heard the words 'Kaname Kuran'.

"-president of the Night Class. He's _soo_ handsome and really polite to all of us but I think he has a crush on Yuuki," Shindo's voice dropped to a dramatic whisper. "She's the chairman's adopted daughter. I don't know what he sees in her though. She's so plain."

"What's wrong with being plain?" Moira asked, crumpling up her styrofoam cup before tossing it into the wastebasket.

"W-well, nothing," Shindo shrugged. "But it's just so weird to see them chatting like they're old friends."

"Do you have a picture of him?" she asked, interest piqued.

"Sure, let me find a good one," Shindo scrolled through a few photos before turning the phone to Moira.

Burgundy eyes, dark hair nearly reaching his collar, and a bewitching smile that could make any girls panties drop.

Moira felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Some of Thomas's lewdness must have rubbed off on her after, having spent the past two weeks in his company.

_I always knew he was a bad influence. _

"Oh, I see that blush. You think he's cute?" Shindo ribbed her gently.

"He isn't my type," Moira replied flatly, aloof pureblood mask slipping into place.

Her roommate's eyes widened at her icy response though Shindo wasn't put off by her attitude and continued on. "So, what is your type then?"

"I prefer older men," she settled on saying after a moment.

"He is technically a senior," Shindo pointed out with a grin. "Though I think some of the other students might be college-aged. Chairman Cross lets them use the school's facilities to work on projects."

Moira fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead gave her roommate a tight-lipped smile. "You know, I am quite tired from today. I may turn in early."

"Sure. I'll be up for a while doing my homework but I'll turn the overhead light off. Will the desk lamp bother you?"

"Not at all. I can sleep through anything, honestly," Moira said.

"I'm going to go take a shower before they close for the night. If you're asleep by the time I get back I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course."

Moira watched Shindo gather her toiletries and pajamas, bidding her goodnight.

Once she was alone Moira worked her sweatpants down her hips, folding them neatly. She would sleep in her t-shirt; it was long enough to double as a nightshirt and she was comfortable enough in her skin that she could care less if her roommate got an eyeful of something.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face Moira pulled the curtains closed, frowning when she saw how much light they let in.

'_I will have to ask Thomas to send me some blackout curtains,' _she thought to herself, sliding beneath her weighted blanket and leaning her head back on the plush pillows. Once she was situated she unfurled the magick that had been shielding her aura most of the day. A groan of delight escaped her lips and she sank deeper into the mattress.

She didn't sleep though, not yet. She wouldn't until Shindo climbed into her own bed for the evening. She feigned sleep for a good hour or two, waiting for her roommate to crawl into bed. Only when she heard the other girl's breath even out did Moira begin to relax.

Her eyes began to droop closed, body feeling boneless. She was just about to drift off when she heard someone speak. It was a male's voice though she didn't recognize it. It was deep yet soft, mesmerizing and seductive, the words replaying over and over in her head long after she had fallen asleep.

"_I'll show you a sweet dream next night, **μου skoteiní vasílissa**…" _

* * *

Three chapters down. I like how this one turned out. We got to meet Zero which is fun and had some interaction between Shindo and Moira. I picked Shindo mainly because she's one of the few characters that get named in VK and I pegged her as a more timid, quiet girl. There won't be any Moira/Shindo romance though; I promise, Moira's inner demon is a bit of a catty bitch and, like she said, doesn't discriminate when it comes to her choice of meal. As usual, italics are Moira's inner vampire thoughts. More fun in the next chapter.

Thank you Aria (guest) and belladu57 for reviewing. And thanks to those who have favorited/followed this as well.

Also, "μου skoteiní vasílissa" is Greek for 'my dark queen', at least according to Google translate so I'm sorry if it's incorrect.


	4. fidite nemini

A/N: Been thinking (I know, never a good thing) and after some deliberation this will not have a Zero/Yuuki pairing. End pairing is still Kaname/OC. Don't worry, Zero will get the love he needs and deserves before this is over, too. Promise. Special thanks to Guest, shanty-lol, and 22lenz for reviewing.

* * *

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns VK, I only own my OC's and make no profit from this. Cover art also doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_trust no one_

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily that night.

She was restless, constantly shifting in an attempt to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress. The acid-green numbers of her alarm clock read '5:03 am' when Moira decided she had tossed and turned enough and got up to begin her morning routine.

Shindo was snoring softly; a puddle of drool was on the pillow and she was splayed out on her belly like a starfish. Most of the blankets had slid to the floor and Moira knelt, gathering the soft fabric and tucked them back around the younger girl. A sound reminiscent of a purr came from her roommate as Shindo rolled over, effectively cocooning herself in the blankets before the snoring began once more.

Moira exhaled softly through her nose at the sight. Shindo reminded her of her younger twin brother; always hogging the bed and covers when they were growing up.

She frowned at the thought. Moira didn't think Mason had killed their older siblings. Not saying he couldn't but she honestly didn't think he had the guts to do so. He had always been a bit of a coward, always hiding behind Moira at social events and rarely speaking unless addressed.

_Maybe he finally grew a pair and decided he was done being ignored by them?_

Moira clicked her tongue softly at that. While it was true that Cora and Sam tended to dote on Moira more than him, it wasn't as though he had been abused or neglected. He was well aware that if he needed something, all he had to do was ask and he would receive it. He had never been good at expressing his emotions, even around his family, more content to stay to himself.

She dragged her hands through her hair, stretching her arms over her head with a tired groan as she entered the small washroom. The cafeteria didn't begin serving breakfast until 7:00, meaning she had nearly two hours to kill.

_I should get familiar with the grounds. You know, for when the council comes for me and I need some way to escape._

"The council is not coming for me any time soon," Moira said softly, looking into the mirror hanging over the sink. She ignored the way her reflection's eyes glimmered ruby for a moment before fading to blue.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth Moira entered the main bedroom once more. Shindo was still snoozing away, meaning Moira could get dressed in peace. She opted for the same pair of sweatpants she'd worn the day before and her tennis shoes, topping off her outfit with a black and hot pink hoodie depicting an 'Underarmour' logo.

She swept her hair into a high ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face and pocketed her dorm key. She didn't honestly need it but figured she couldn't risk using any vampire abilities during her stay in the Sun Dorms, especially with the Level D that attended the Day Class.

Zero, was it?

After dressing, she slipped her headphones on, cycling through her music for a moment before a slow smile spread over her lips. She decided to follow Passion Pit's advice that morning and just take a walk…

* * *

The campus was larger than she had initially realized. Moira let her feet take her where they wished, through a wooded area and past a small lake. It appeared that walls surrounded the academy and a pained hiss escaped her lips when she reached forward and brushed her fingers against the weathered stone.

_Enchanted by hunter magick? That headmaster spared no expense. _

Moira pouted, sucking on the tips of her fingers to ease the sting. She examined her hand after a few moments though the welts had already faded, leaving her creamy skin unblemished.

_Good thing the gate was open, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to enter._

"No kidding," she muttered. When she looked closer, she could see runes etched into the rock. "Would hate to see what it does to a lower level vampire if it burned me that badly."

_Personally I would love to see it._

"Of course you would," she rolled her eyes, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and continued on her way.

She had made two complete laps around the campus before the sun had fully risen. It was honestly more like a fortress than a school and Moira found herself wondering if that had been Cross's intent or if that was how the building was before it came into his possession.

She had just started to head back to her dormitory to get dressed when the pungent scent of blood, ozone, and decay reached her nose.

_Son of a bitch…_

She pulled her hood up to shield her face, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she cloaked her vampiric side, praying she acted fast enough.

Moira strayed over to the far end of the pathway, putting as much distance as she could between herself and the Night Class. They paid her no mind, allowing her to pass by with little incident, too focused on returning to their dorms for the evening to care about her.

_That was close._

'_Yes, it was__,' _she thought to herself, breathing a sigh of relief before feeling a hand grasp her arm.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she heard a male voice address her.

_Rotting flesh, mint, lavender. _

"I don't believe so," she replied, pulling her arm free from his grasp, turning to face the vampire.

"Forgive me for being so rude. It's just odd to see a Day Class student wandering the campus so early," he gave her a pleasant smile that made her skin crawl.

"I am a new student. I just arrived yesterday," she said calmly.

_Level B._

He had wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was beautiful, like all vampires, smile holding a boyish charm.

_Wow, his eyes are seriously blue. Like, full on Prince Charming, field of cornflower, perfect, cloudless sky blue. Someone should name a crayon after the guy or something*._

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Hanabusa Aido. And you are-?" he trailed off, cocking his head to the side.

_Have to watch out for this one; he seems like a troublemaker._

"Hungry for breakfast, actually, so if you don't mind I will be taking my leave," Moira stated, turning sharply on her heel as she bid a hasty retreat from the blond noble. She made it all of ten feet away before hearing him chuckle.

"I do like girls with fire," she heard him say softly before he took a deep breath. "Mm, I'll have to sample you at some point."

_How dare he-!?_

Moira swallowed tightly, canines beginning to lengthen into sharp points, eyes flickering between garnet and sapphire. It took everything she had to silence her vampiric nature, instincts screaming at her to discipline the mouthy aristocrat and remind him of his place.

_I will tear him limb from limb next we meet._

Moira didn't bother silencing the beast that time, focusing on calming herself before she did something she would regret.

_Like tearing his head clean from his shoulders and displaying it on a pike for all to see?_

'_This is the 21__st__ century, you know we don't display our enemies' heads on pikes anymore__,' _she thought to herself.

_Perhaps it would be a better world if we did…_

Moira simply rolled her eyes when the beast fell silent, probably sulking as it was wont to do when it didn't get its way.

It was nearly 7 am by the time Moira returned to the Sun Dorms. She had taken another lap around the school in an attempt to calm herself before getting ready for her day.

Not bothering with the key Moira waved her hand dismissively before the knob, utilizing telekinesis to unlock the door. Shindo was still asleep which wasn't surprising, considering class didn't start until 9:00am.

She got dressed, examining herself in the mirror that hung on Shindo's wardrobe. Moira spun around, letting her skirt flare out around her. While the uniform was cute, it was a little conservative for her liking. Some tailoring was in order when she got back from class that afternoon.

Moira brushed her hair, electing on a twisted side ponytail once more to cover one side of her neck, using a silver and pearl jeweled clip to secure it. Moira made sure her bag was in order, tucking her bottle of blood tablets behind a shoebox on one of her wardrobe shelves.

Moira took a seat on her bed and waited for her roommate to wake.

It was eight o'clock when Shindo began to stir. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes sleepily before looking over at Moira. "O-oh, good morning."

"Good morning," she replied cordially, crossing her legs demurely at the ankles and set her hands neatly in her lap.

"Have you been awake long?" Shindo asked, yawning widely.

"No," she lied. "I got up perhaps half an hour ago."

"Ah. Will you wait for me to go with you to breakfast?"

"Of course," Moira said as the other girl began climbing out of bed.

"I won't take long. Promise," Shindo said in the middle of a yawn.

While she waited for Shindo to get ready, Moira looked down at her phone, seeing she had received a text from the other girl. When she opened it, she realized it was the picture Shindo had taken of the Kuran the night before.

"Why did you send me this?" she called to the teen in the bathroom.

"Hm?" Shindo stuck her head out the door, toothbrush in mouth. "Oh. You seemed to like him so I sent it to you last night after you went to bed."

Moira gave the other girl an uncomfortable smile. "Um, thank you?"

"Oh, don't mention it!" Shindo waved her hand dismissively, disappearing into the bathroom once more.

Moira's finger hovered over the delete button for a moment before she closed the application and slid her phone into her bag.

"Who do you like in the Night Class?" she asked in an attempt to make conversation with her roommate.

"Hm? Oh, um, well," Shindo stammered, blushing a bit when she exited the bathroom. "I mean-I don't really like any of them to be honest. I can appreciate a pretty face but I feel like that's all any of them are."

Moira arched a brow at that.

_Curious but probably for the best. _

"A-anyways, I'm ready if you are."

"I suppose," Moira sighed dramatically, eliciting a giggle from Shindo.

"C'mon. It won't be _that_ bad," she assured the pureblood.

_Somehow I doubt that…_

* * *

"-should receive your books from the teachers in each class. Until you do, you can share mine."

"I appreciate it," Moira said, taking a bite of her yogurt. "What class do we have first?"

"Math." Moira wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Wonderful."

"Right?" Shindo agreed, tossing her apple core into the trashcan. "It doesn't help that Sato-sensei is kind of a jerk. You ready?"

"Not really," Moira replied, standing from the bench. "But I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter."

"You'll be fine," Shindo laughed, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Moira trailed behind her, acutely aware of how the Day Class students were whispering about her.

"Who's she?"

"Is she new?"

"She's super pretty. I wish I had hair like that."

"She's probably a bitch."

Moira blocked them out in an attempt to keep from starting a fight her first day and settled for conjuring the illusion of a spider on one of the girl's trays.

_That was petty._

'_Like you're one to talk?'_

She heard them all squeal in terror, nearly falling over one another in an attempt to get away from said-spider. Her lips twitched into a small smile at the sight.

"Wonder what that's all about?" she heard Shindo say distantly.

Moira shrugged casually. "I have no idea."

She fell into step alongside the bespectacled girl, memorizing the way to her homeroom. When they entered the classroom she was interested to see it was stadium-style seating like one would see in a large lecture hall.

"How many students are in our class?" she asked softly.

Shindo glanced over her shoulder. "Eh, maybe twenty or so? But the Night Class uses this lecture hall and they have more students so I think that's why it's so big-oh, good morning Shiba-sensei."

"Hello Shindo," Moira turned, seeing a tall redheaded man standing behind them. He must have been nearly 6'6, towering over her and Shindo. He studied Moira for a moment. "I don't recognize you, are you my new student?"

"Yes sir. My name is Moira Xenos," she introduced herself, bowing slightly at the waist.

"I'm Yusei Shiba, your homeroom teacher. You can call me Shiba-sensei or Yusei-sensei but to be honest I respond to almost anything," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Welcome to Cross Academy."

"Thank you sir," Moira said politely.

"So, it is custom for new students to introduce themselves to the class. You don't have to come up here in front of everyone; you can just stay by your seat."

"Don't worry. I've already prepared a speech including my name, origin, and three interesting facts about myself," Moira assured him.

Shiba-sensei laughed again. "I have a feeling you'll fit in just fine around here, Moira-san."

"I hope so," she replied with a forced smile.

"Now then, let me get some books for you. I think I have everything but the algebra and biology book; I'll have to hunt those down for you."

"She can share with me for right now if that's alright, sensei," Shindo spoke up.

"Great idea," he grinned. "Make yourself comfortable. We don't have assigned seats so feel free to sit anywhere you'd like and I'll see what I can do about those textbooks."

"Thank you sir," she said once more, following Shindo up the stairs towards the back of the classroom.

"Are you alright to sit this far back or do you want to sit closer?" Shindo asked, placing her bag down.

"This is fine," Moira assured her, taking a seat. The rest of the class began trickling in slowly, taking their seats and getting ready for their lessons.

"Alright then, let's get started," Shiba-sensei announced. "First off, I would like to introduce to you all your new classmate; Moira Xenos."

She sighed, assuming that was her cue to introduce herself. The students began whispering once more though she blocked them out, clearing her throat.

"My name is Moira Xenos," she said, drawing everyone's attention to her like moths to flame. "I am from Greece. I moved here to live with my godfather and finish my education. I like hiking, dirt bike riding, and drawing. Please take care of me."

She ended her speech with a polite bow before taking her seat once more. Her male peers were blushing from their jaws to their hairlines and the females present were staring at her with a mixture of adoration, apprehension, and loathing.

_Tough crowd, eh…?_

While their teacher finished taking roll call, Moira got a notebook and pencil out of her bag. She doodled in the margins of her paper, halfheartedly listening to what Shiba-sensei was saying.

Ten minutes into class and the door slammed open, revealing a disheveled brunette girl.

"S-sorry I'm late," she stammered sheepishly, giving Shiba a curt bow.

"This is the third time this week Cross-kun, and it's only Wednesday," he sighed, resting a hand on his hip. "Take your seat, please."

_That must be the headmaster's daughter. She looks nothing like him. In fact, she sort of looks like the Kuran…_

The petite teenager blushed, ducking her head as she made her way to her seat beside another girl with light brown hair.

"Now then, if you would all-," Shiba-sensei was interrupted once more by the door opening. "Not you too, Kiryuu-kun."

_Oh, you have __got__ to be kidding me…_

Moira shrank down in her chair, pulling her aura around her tightly when her eyes landed on the silver-haired prefect she had met the night before. What were the odds they were in the same class?

Moira ground her teeth together in agitation, cursing her awful luck. Not only did she have to be careful that the Night Class didn't discover her heritage but now she had to deal with her Level D classmate. The whole operation had gone to hell in a hand basket faster than she could say 'Jack Robinson'.

Zero ignored their homeroom teacher, making his way up the stairs. Moira swallowed tightly when she felt him brush behind her seat though he said nothing, taking a seat beside the window and laid his head down on the desk, shutting his eyes.

She exhaled a soft breath she hadn't realized she was holding, turning her attention back to the front of the room.

"-see you all this afternoon. I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you, Shiba-sensei," the class chorused in unison, standing and bowing. Moira stood abruptly to bow with the other students, blushing when the sudden movement knocked her chair over with a bang, drawing everyone's attention to her once more. She may have become decently fluent in Japanese over the past two weeks but some of their customs and etiquette were still new to her.

"Are you okay?" Shindo asked her quietly when Shiba-sensei exited the room. Moira picked up her chair, setting it on all fours again.

"Y-yes. I am still learning the customs," she replied, taking her seat.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Shindo waved her hand dismissively. "You're obviously new. No one will be upset."

Moira picked up her pencil once more, resuming her doodling when their math teacher entered the room.

He was a stout, grumpy man. He may have only been 5' 1 but he carried himself like he was 6'3, demanding respect from his students.

It was a rough hour as Sato-sensei spent most of it chiding them for not knowing the answer to several equations that Moira would expect to see in multivariable calculus rather than algebra. She thought she even saw one girl tearing up in embarrassment at one point.

_What an asshole._

'_No kidding,' _she thought, frowning.

"And here I thought this was supposed to be the AP class. I need one of you to come up here and solve this formula," he tapped the chalk against the board several times as though to emphasize his point.

Her classmates immediately began avoiding their teacher's gaze, burying their noses in their textbooks and tried to make themselves appear as small as possible.

Sato's eyes roved over the classroom several times before coming to rest on her. "You, new girl, what's your name?"

Without missing a beat, Moira replied with a sassy; "Is it not customary to give your name first before asking someone theirs, teacher?"

There was a collective gasp of horror before the room went deathly silent. Sato-sensei flushed from his jawline to his hairline (or at least what was left of it), gritting his teeth together so tightly Moira could hear the enamel begin to creak under the strain.

He looked down at the clipboard which had the seating chart for the day on it. "You are Moira Xenos?"

"Present," she replied with a polite smile.

"Where are you from?"

"Greece."

"Well, Moira-chan-."

"Only my friends may refer to me as such. You will address me as Xenos-san," Moira stated icily. She was vaguely aware of Shindo giving her sleeve a gentle tug as if to say 'please calm down' but Moira ignored her. She may have been masquerading as a human teenager but that was the thing; a wolf in sheep's clothing was still a wolf, and Moira was the most dangerous breed of them all.

To her surprise, he didn't rise to the bait and instead gave her a deceivingly pleasant smile. "Well, Xenos-_san_," he drawled out the honorific lazily without any hint of respect. "Will you please come to the front of the class and solve this equation?"

Moira stood from her desk, weaving her way down the stadium-style seating to the front of the lecture hall. She took the piece of chalk he was holding, rolling it around in her fingers as she stared at the board.

x=(-b±√(b^2-4ac))/2a.

She hesitated for a moment. "You don't know it, do you?"

Good grief the teacher's voice was possibly the most patronizing thing she had ever heard and she'd been around _a lot_ of vampires.

Moira glanced over her shoulder, giving Sato-sensei a polite smile before turning back to the board, solving for 'x'. Of course she knew the god damn quadratic formula, one of her ancestors had discovered it for fuck's sake.

"That-that's correct," he stammered after a moment, looking at her work. "T-take your seat."

Moira placed the chalk down, dusting off her hands before walking back to her desk.

"That was either the coolest or stupidest thing I've ever seen," Shindo whispered to her.

"It is a fine line," she agreed, resting her hands in her lap as the bell rang.

"You realize he's going to make the rest of the year hell for you, right?"

"That's fine. I can take it. So long as he stops bullying the rest of the class," Moira assured her.

Shindo's lips twitched into a small smile at her words. "I wish I could be as confident as you, Moira-chan."

"I have one feeling and it is really difficult to hurt," she said, cracking open her English textbook.

Shindo giggled at that before lowering her voice. "It looks like you got someone's attention with that little stunt."

"Hm?"

Shindo nodded her head towards the window as Moira turned, seeing the Level D looking at her with thinly-veiled interest. They made eye contact though he didn't avert his gaze, if anything he held it longer than she was comfortable with.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked after a moment, tilting her head to the side in a curious manner.

Zero scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to the window. She didn't miss the way the tips of his ears turned pink and felt her lips twitch into a smile at the sight.

_How adorable._

* * *

The rest of the school day went by at a relatively decent pace until it came time for the final class of the day: history.

Having been someone who lived through the past two centuries, Moira didn't bother paying any sort of attention to the lecture, electing to sketch in her notebook instead.

"Wow, you're really good at drawing," she heard Shindo whisper. Moira glanced over to her roommate and then down at the lotus blossom she had been sketching. "How good are you at drawing people?"

"Decent," Moira lowered her voice, seeing their teacher give the pair a dirty look before turning back to the board to write out their homework for the day. "Why do you ask?"

"Can I…commission something from you?"

"What?"

"Will you draw something for me? If I give you some money?"

"I know what commission means, Shindo," Moira rolled her eyes, seeing Shiba-sensei enter the classroom. "I meant 'what' as in 'what do you want me to draw for you?'"

The spectacled girl gave her a pout, fussing with her glasses. "Will you draw a picture of…," she trailed off, giggling a bit before her cheeks flushed pink. "Will you draw me a picture of Kuran-senpai?"

_What…? _

"What?" Moira echoed the beast's exact thoughts. "I thought you did not like anyone in the Night Class?"

"I-I don't," Shindo was quick to say, waving her hands in front of her though Moira wasn't convinced. "Please? The Disciplinary Committee can't confiscate drawings, only photos and stuff."

"What are you going to do with it?" Moira asked, arching a brow as the class stood as a unit, bowing to both teachers before being dismissed.

"N-nothing! I-I just-," she floundered for words, blushing darker.

"Relax," Moira giggled. "You turn any redder and low flying aircraft will mistake you for a warning beacon."

Shindo pouted, shoving her books into her bag a bit forcefully. "You didn't have to tease me about it."

"Hey," Moira said soothingly, infusing a bit of power into her voice in order to calm the other teen. "I am sorry for upsetting you. I don't have a problem drawing something for you and I do not't need or want anything in return." She could see the tension melt out of Shindo's shoulders at her words.

"It's okay," the other brunette immediately replied. "But you know what that means, right?"

"What is that?" Moira asked, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, seeing Shindo give her a wide grin.

"You have to come with me to see the Night Class tonight." Moira's smile fell at those words. "Photos don't do him justice. You'll have to actually see him in order to be able to fully appreciate just how handsome he is!"

_Crafty little thing, isn't she…?_

'_No kidding…'_

* * *

4000+ words for your viewing entertainment.

_Italics _are inner vampire/beast thoughts; '_Italics with underline' _are Moira's responses to said-inner thoughts.

Hope you all enjoyed. Remember, reviews are love and let me know y'all are liking this.

By the way, I can't take credit for this quote (*). I'm not sure where I heard it but it isn't mine so I hope the original author isn't upset that I used it. Also, 'faster than you could say Jack Robinson' is a figure of speech used to represent quickness.

So...I know that students shouldn't talk to their teachers like Moira did but don't worry; actions have consequences, after all.


	5. ubi fumus, ibi ignis

A/N: Apparently Shindo is her surname and Nadeshiko is her first but it sounded weird to me so she goes by Shindo in this story *shrug*. Wanted to clarify that. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed this and special thanks to Guests 1-9, GoldenHourglass, and TheMournfulLady for reviewing, y'all are super sweet. As for a Kaname/Moira/Zero pairing, I don't think it would work considering how Zero feels towards purebloods. Though I may write a Zero/Moira pairing as a one-off later on, just for kicks. Long note is long, let's do this shit.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. I only own my OCs and make no profit from this.

* * *

_where there's smoke, there's fire_

* * *

"_There is a new student in the Day Class."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes. I met her yesterday." _

"…"

"…"

"…_and…?"_

"_She's…beautiful. And her scent was just-," Takuma trailed off with a sigh, moving a bishop diagonally. "I don't know how to explain it. It was like the smell in the air before it storms-?" _

"_Ozone?"_

"_Yes! With deeper hues of caramel and vanilla and fresh tones of ivy and oak and-." _

"_Are you describing wine or this girl, Takuma? Check." _

_Takuma pouted at how indifferent Kaname seemed about the whole situation, glancing down at the chessboard. "All I'm saying is that I have an awful feeling she's going to attract some unwanted attention from our classmates because of it." _

"_You mean Aido?" Kaname said dryly, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded loosely over his chest. _

"_Precisely," Takuma nodded, reaching forward to tip his King onto its side gently. _

"_What's her name?" Kaname asked after a moment. If Takuma didn't know any better he'd say the pureblood sounded interested._

_Vaguely interested, but interested nonetheless. _

_Takuma wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, honestly. _

"_Moira. She said she's from Greece." _

"_Oh?" _

_Takuma fought the urge to roll his eyes at the one-worded reply. "She moved here to live with her godfather after her parents died." _

"_Is that so?" _

"_That's what she told me," Takuma said, beginning to reset the chessboard. "I didn't pry by the way; she willingly gave me that information." _

"_Pawns are such fascinating pieces, aren't they?" the pureblood said suddenly, picking up a frosted white pawn in his hand. "So small, almost insignificant, and yet they can depose kings. Don't you find that interesting?" _

_Takuma remained silent, wondering what had prompted Kaname to say such a thing and continued setting the board. The pureblood prince set the pawn down on its space, picking up his glass of tablet water. _

"_One more before class?" Takuma suggested, seeing Kaname's lips curl into a small smile. _

"_But of course…"_

* * *

"Let's go drop our stuff off in our room and head over to the Moon Dorm." Moira offered Shindo a weak smile, following her down the front steps of the academy. She had been trying to come up with an excuse in order to get out of seeing the Night Class but hadn't had any luck.

_I could feign being sick? _

'_Wouldn't know the first thing about pretending to be ill. You know, considering I've never been sick.'_

_Too tired?_

'_She wouldn't go for it. I've been relatively peppy most of the afternoon.'_

_Wipe her memory of the conversation?_

Moira paused, briefly entertaining the thought before discarding it. She didn't like wiping memories; there were too many variables involved and too many things that could go wrong. Besides, there was no telling how Shindo would react to the technique. She had seen too many humans lose their minds and go insane after inexperienced vampires tried modifying their memories.

"-ra? Earth to Moira?" she blinked slowly, turning to look at her roommate. "You okay?"

"Yes. Sorry. Just thinking about all the homework we have," Moira replied. "I just don't want to fall behind on my studies my first day."

"It'll be alright," Shindo assured her. "We won't be out too long, maybe like twenty minutes."

_So much for that idea._

'_It was worth a shot.'_

Moira trailed behind Shindo begrudgingly, hearing a few of her male classmates gossiping quietly after they passed by.

"She's definitely the hottest girl in the Day Class."

"Do you think she's single?"

"Do you honestly think you have a chance, Dai?" The other boys laughed at those words, nudging each other good-naturedly as they walked back to the dorms.

"You've got yourself some admirers," Shindo whispered, giggling.

"I'm flattered, but not interested."

"Oh, I get it," she nodded. "I don't really think any of them are cute either."

"That's not what I meant-," Moira trailed off when she realized Shindo wasn't listening to her, too engrossed in a conversation with another girl that had fallen into step alongside them. It was the girl with light-brown hair that Cross had been sitting next to in class.

"Moira, this is Sayori. Her and Yuuki are in the room next door to ours."

"Pleasure to meet you," Moira gave the teen a polite smile.

"Likewise. You can call me Yori if you'd like," she said. "Welcome to Cross Academy."

"Thank you."

"So, Yori. Are you gonna come with us to see the Night Class?" Shindo ribbed her gently.

"You know how I feel about them," Yori replied. "I don't like them. They make me uncomfortable."

_This one is astute as well, and seems to actually have some self-preservation instincts._

"Yeah, yeah. You're no fun," Shindo pouted.

"I do have a fiancé, Shindo," Yori pointed out as they entered the dorms.

"Arranged marriages are _so_ outdated. This isn't the 18th century anymore."

"I can't exactly say no, Shindo," Yori said softly, hugging her books to her chest, casting her eyes down.

Moira frowned, glancing away. It was obviously a touchy subject for Yori and she felt bad for the girl.

Purebloods were no strangers to arranged marriages. Thankfully the vampire society in Europe had begun to steer away from inbreeding over the past two centuries, sparing Moira from having to marry her twin. Cora and Samuel married each other out of love, which was fine but the thought of marrying her brother and having children with him made her stomach turn.

"-ke living in Greece?" she heard Yori ask.

"Hm? Oh, it's amazing. It's such a beautiful country," Moira smiled fondly.

"I've always wanted to visit Zagori," Yori replied. "Maybe after graduation."

"Zagori is incredible. I loved hiking through the mountains there. It's definitely a must-see."

"Backpacking through Europe is on my bucket list," Yori agreed.

"Call me if you ever need a tour guide," Moira giggled. "I could use a hiking buddy."

"That would be fun," the younger girl smiled.

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" they turned in unison, seeing Shindo giving them both a pout. "We're gonna be late."

"_You're _going to be late," Yori pointed out. "_I'm _going to get started on my homework."

Moira stifled a sigh, shuffling up the stairs behind her roommate. After depositing their bags and books onto their beds the pair retraced their steps back outside.

"Did you mean what you said? Earlier?" Shindo asked her as they skirted a group of giggling teen girls who were exchanging pictures.

"About what?"

"About drawing a picture for me?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Sure," she trailed off, pulling her aura around her tightly like a second skin when the Moon Dorm came into view.

_Perhaps I will just have to keep it concealed for the duration of my stay._

'_I don't think that's wise. It's taxing enough keeping it hidden for the entire school day. I don't want to know what will happen if I continue to mask it for a longer period of time.'_

_I think we'll be fine. Trust me._

Moira didn't like the sound of that. The beast rarely referred to her when it was talking; electing to speak in first person as though they were one entity instead of two. Moira sometimes wondered if other vampires had to contend with such a thing or if she just had such awful control over her vampire side that it manifested as a second voice inside her head.

_You aren't crazy._

_You're just lonely and loneliness can be one hell of a drug…_

* * *

"Please return to your dorms! It's almost curfew!" the girl who Moira now knew as 'Yuuki' yelled, attempting to get order. Moira hung out near the back of the group, arms folded loosely over her chest.

"Wild-senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

_This is ridiculous. Why would you intentionally draw attention to yourself?_

'_It's almost like aposematism.'_

_Aposematism is to warn predators, not for predators to warn prey, though. _

_'It also involves using bright colors and patterns to warn others it is toxic and distasteful.'_

_Touché._

She saw Shindo bouncing on her toes excitedly near the front of the group and stifled a sigh at the sight. As soon as the gates opened her nose was filled with the scent of natural decay and spice.

_And away we go…_

She turned, attempting to make a stealthy escape before hearing someone say;

"Don't I know you?"

Moira froze when the scent of lavender flooded her nose. She turned to face the vampire who had identified himself as 'Aido' earlier that morning.

"It is you," he said gleefully before his lips twitched into a smile. "I wanted to ask; is 'Hungry for Breakfast' your given name or a nickname someone bestowed upon you?"

Moira was intensely aware of the way the human girls were glaring at her for having his attention. It was surprising the amount of killing intent human teenagers could project, honestly.

"You should probably go to class, Aido-senpai," she said.

"You should probably not tell me what to do," he replied cheerfully though she could sense malice in his voice.

_Spoiled little brat._

'_Indeed.'_

"Stop harassing people and go to class, Aido." Moira shut her eyes briefly, relieved to hear her fellow classmate's voice. She was acutely aware of how close the Level D was standing to her back but let it slide, considering he was diverting Aido's attention from her.

"I did no such thing," Aido gasped, sounding absolutely scandalized that Zero would even _suggest_ he was doing so. "I was simply welcoming the new girl-."

"You know the rules. Go to class. Now," he said, leaving off the '_or else'_ part of his statement.

"Come Hanabusa, class will be starting soon," Moira heard another male say. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of E2D*, sandalwood, and petrichor.

She swallowed tightly, trying to clear her mind of the fog that settled over it and turned, her eyes meeting beautiful burgundy irises belonging to none other than-

"Yes Kaname-sama," she heard Aido say distantly, obediently trailing after his fellow classmates.

_Oh, shit. _

'_Oh shit, indeed.'_

Shindo was right; the picture did not do him justice. His was unnaturally beautiful, even for a pureblood, and power just _radiated_ off him, making her knees feel weak.

His eyes were a gorgeous wine-red color, framed by thick eyelashes. He had rich chocolate-brown hair reaching his collar that was tousled perfectly around cheekbones so sharp they could cut diamonds. His skin was smooth, flawless and pale. If she were only allowed to use one word to describe him she knew exactly what it would be;

Adonis.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Moira swallowed thickly, giving him a polite smile. His voice was soft and melodic like a siren's call, words sweet but venomous, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison.

"He was not," she said quietly, holding his gaze evenly.

He tilted his head to the side with an almost child-like inquisition. "You are the new student?"

"Yes. My name is Moira."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Moira-hime," he said, reaching forward and taking her hand in his, boldly brushing a kiss over the back of her knuckles. She heard a collective gasp come from her fellow classmates at the sight.

"Likewise…?" she trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself though she knew full well who he was.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Kaname. Welcome to Cross Academy," his lips curved into a charming smile.

The smile of Kaname Kuran, she immediately decided, was the smile of a predator, a devil, and a conqueror all rolled into one.

It made her want to tangle her fingers in his hair, yank his head back, and tear his throat open with her fangs. She wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Venom pooled in her mouth and her fangs throbbed painfully at the thought.

"Go to class, Kuran." Moira blinked, the sound of Zero's voice breaking whatever hold the other pureblood had on her.

"Of course, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname replied, giving the prefect a smile about as warm as hour-old coffee before he faced Moira once more. "Have a good evening."

"You as well," she managed to say cordially. She watched his retreating back as he caught up with the rest of his classmates, only vaguely aware that someone was saying her name.

"-nos? Xenos, what are you doing here?" Moira blinked owlishly, turning to face the silver-haired prefect.

_Musk, gun oil, and rosewood. Mmnh, not bad for a Level D. _

'_Stop it.'_

_Stop what? _

'_You can't honestly tell me you like him.'_

_I mean, I like looking at him, but nothing will compare to the Adonis-personified we just met. _

Moira could just see the beast shrug nonchalantly after that statement and it was only then she realized she had been staring blankly at Zero for at least ten seconds.

"I was brought here against my will by my roommate," Moira replied. "Believe me, I'd rather be studying."

A noncommittal noise escaped the Level D at that. "You need to get back to your dorm."

"Of course. I don't wish to cause you any more trouble. Have a good night, Zero-san."

"Just Zero is fine. None of that honorific stuff," he shook his head dismissively.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Zero-kun," Moira gave him a playful grin, seeing a blush begin to rise in his cheeks at the term of endearment before it quickly dissipated.

"Whatever," he muttered, turning his back to her as she giggled.

_Coquettish is not a good look on you._

'_Oh, shut up.'_

* * *

It took a little over a month for Moira to settle into her new role at Cross Academy. Shindo hadn't made her watch the Night Class procession since her first day, thankfully, meaning the only vampire Moira had to interact with was Kiryuu and even that was sparingly.

Speaking of vampires, it had also been a month since she last spoke with Thomas and she decided to update him on the current state of affairs.

"How are things going?"

"I mean, they're going," Moira shrugged, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, continuing to pace the length of her dorm. Shindo had tea club after school meaning Moira had their room to herself for at least a little while.

"Has anyone-?"

"No. Not yet," she sighed, taking a seat on her bed. "I think it would be for the best if I just kept my aura on lockdown the entire time I'm here."

Silence greeted her for several moments and she pulled the phone from her ear, looking at the display to make sure they hadn't gotten disconnected.

"Thomas?"

"I'm here, Mo. I'm just thinking-."

"About-?"

"The repercussions of using your cloaking magick for an extended period of time."

Moira reached for the Rubik's cube that sat on her nightstand, fussing with it. "I mean, I've been practicing it all my life. If anything it will increase my need for blood tablets so I can keep using it."

"I've always wondered how it works."

"It's like-," she paused, trying to think of how to word it. "You know the spell used to seal away vampires and leave them human at the cost of another's life?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Think of it as a watered-down version of that. This spell I'm thinking of will hide me while simultaneously allowing me usage of some of my abilities without drawing attention."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Does it require a sacrifice?"

Moira hesitated. "Not…necessarily."

"What's with the pause? What do you need?"

A grim smile worked its way onto her lips. "Blood."

"That's it?" she heard Thomas laugh. "I thought you were going to ask me for some goats and a virgin or two."

"I require the blood of another Level A."

"Present," he chuckled. "What else?"

"How good are you at runes?"

"Depends on what kind."

"Latin, naturally."

"Ah, I may have dabbled a few centuries ago. I'm sure I can do it though."

Moira chuckled softly. "I hope so. Otherwise neither of us will make it through the ritual alive."

"…ah…"

"Yep."

"What are the side effects?"

"I honestly don't know," Moira sighed, setting the completed cube down on her nightstand once more. "I'd rather risk it than risk someone discovering me at this point in the game. There's no telling how Kuran would react to the presence of a second pureblood on his territory. Speaking of purebloods, have you heard anything about Mason?"

"Last I heard he was cutting a bloody path through Prague."

'_That doesn't sound like him.'_

"Who gave you this information?" she settled on asking after a moment.

"Baron Grayson."

Moira furrowed her brow. "Since when was the Wakefield family involved?"

"Since their youngest was killed last week by your brother."

Her throat grew unbearably tight at those words. She had known Vanessa since her majority and hearing of her death made her stomach churn uneasily.

"Are you okay Moira?"

"I mean, you just told me my brother murdered a child in cold blood so I'm sure you can make an educated guess as to whether or not I'm okay," she bit out angrily.

She raised her head at the sound of glass breaking in the bathroom, the lights overhead flickered ominously for several seconds and several textbooks flew from her desk, hitting the wall with a bang. Moira shut her eyes, pulling a deep breath of cool air into her lungs, attempting to calm herself.

He was silent and Moira took the opportunity to check out the damage she had done. She wasn't surprised to discover her eyes were shimmering garnet as she stood before what was left of the mirror. A lazy wave of her hand and softly spoken words repaired the mirror, shards lifting from the sink to become whole once more.

"That was crass of me. I'm sorry Moira. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," she sighed, exiting the washroom. "I just wish I knew why he was doing this."

"Don't you two have a bond?"

"Yes, but I haven't sensed anything through it since before Cora and Sammy died," she admitted. "It's like he's blocking it somehow."

"Blood magick?"

"No idea. He was never the best at vampire magick but he has been full of surprises lately," she muttered dryly before hearing footsteps pad down the hall. "Listen, I have to go. Sounds like my roommate is back."

"Alright. I'll keep you posted. Do you need anything?"

"Not right now, but do you think we could meet next week sometime to complete the ritual?"

"Of course."

"Give the Wakefield's my condolences, if they'll have them," she tacked on as an afterthought.

"Sure. Take care Moira."

"You too," she said softly, flipping her phone shut, frowning.

"Knock-knock!" she heard Shindo say cheerfully as she opened the door. "Whoa, what's with the face? Something wrong?"

"Just…family issues," Moira settled on saying, kneeling to pick up her books. "How was your tea club?"

"It was a blast, like usual. You should tag along some time. I think you'd enjoy it," Shindo grinned, kicking off her boots.

"I prefer coffee," she said.

"We serve more than just tea, silly. There's also little pastries," Shindo replied. "If you were looking for a way to make more friends that would be it."

"I have you and Yori. I think I'll be alright," Moira stated, setting the books on her desk.

"And Kaname-senpai, apparently."

"I wish you wouldn't bring that up," Moira grumbled moodily.

"He called you princess!" Shindo squealed, falling back onto her bed with a thump. "He doesn't even call Yuuki that and I swear for the longest time he's had a crush on her."

"He was just being friendly."

"Sounded like he wanted to be more than friends," Shindo teased her gently.

"You're reading too much into it. I haven't even seen him since."

"Uh, yeah, because you won't come to the gates with me," Shindo pointed out, undoing her braids so she could brush her hair.

_Yeah, because I wanted to sink my fangs into that beautiful neck of his. I wonder what he would taste like. Amaretto cordial? Or perhaps rosemary? I bet it's sweet and spicy-_

Moira cleared her throat, feeling like she had downed a glass of razor blades at the thought of tasting his blood. She immediately made her way to her wardrobe and grabbed her bottle of blood tablets, shaking a few into her hand before tossing them back. She grimaced at the dry metallic taste, choking them down.

"Are you okay?" she heard Shindo ask, concerned.

"Yes, I just have a headache," Moira said, waving her hand dismissively. "Anyways, day class students are forbidden from interacting with night class students."

"That's a weak argument and you know it," Shindo snorted, setting her brush down on her nightstand.

"It's against school rules."

"If you obey the rules, you miss all the fun."

"When I break rules, bad things tend to happen," Moira said softly, turning her gaze to look out the window at the sunset, enjoying the cool breeze against her skin.

"Are you okay?" Shindo asked once more.

"I'm-," she trailed off, sighing heavily.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Shindo assured her.

"I just miss my family is all," Moira settled on saying, shutting her eyes tiredly.

"Oh." She heard Shindo shuffle around behind her before the smell of sugar filled her nose. "I have something for you. I find sweets tend to make me feel better so maybe this will help."

_I doubt it._

'_Don't be so catty. She's just trying to be nice.'_

"Have you ever had dango before? They are sweet dumplings. There are several kinds but this one is called Hanami. You usually don't see them unless it's around Sakura season but they're my favorite to make. Here," Moira glanced over her shoulder towards the small stick Shindo was holding with three different colored dumplings on it.

Moira took the treat from her, sniffing it cautiously before taking a nibble.

"I'm sorry," Shindo suddenly blurted out, blushing.

"For what?" Moira asked, bewildered.

"I don't really…what I'm trying to say is…well…," the spectacled girl huffed an irritated sigh. "Sorry. I'm not really good at reading social cues so if you want me to leave you alone just let me know. I just-I don't know what to say to comfort others so I tend to ramble and avoid the topic and I just-."

"Shindo-," Moira interrupted her calmly, giving the nervous girl a stunning smile that was usually able to diffuse most volatile situations. "This is delicious. Thank you for being so thoughtful and bringing me some to try."

"O-oh," Shindo blushed darker at the praise. "Y-you're welcome."

"I was thinking about going into town this weekend if the weather allows it. Do you-would you like to come with me?" Moira asked.

A smile lit up Shindo's face at those words. "Of course!

As she listened to Shindo prattle on about the best places to shop and eat Moira's gaze drifted towards the window once more. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she spotted a black cat with white markings sitting atop a bench outside of the dorm. It was grooming itself lazily before raising its head, bright gold eyes meeting vibrant sapphire. What she could only describe as an electrical shock coursed through her body when their eyes met and she was unable to suppress a shudder.

Moira gripped the window, slamming it down against the sill harder than necessary, spooking both the cat and her roommate.

"Jesus Moira!" she gasped, resting a hand over her heart. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. Thought I saw a bee," Moira replied nonchalantly. She spared a glance towards the courtyard, relieved to see that the cat was gone before pulling the curtains shut.

_That does not bode well._

She leaned back against the windowsill, folding her arms over her chest as she gave Shindo a tight-lipped smile. "Sorry. What were you saying about that café?"

Shindo eyed her skeptically but began speaking once more. Moira listened halfheartedly, more focused on the way her skin felt icy despite the ambient temperature of the room, all blood shunted to her core organs in order to ready her for either fighting or fleeing.

She was scared.

It was a foreign feeling to one used to being at the top of the food chain and she hated the way a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

Whose familiar had she seen? Was it-? No, it couldn't possibly-

Could it…?

Surely he didn't know _already_?

…

Did he…?

_You wanna know something?_

'_What?' _she nearly growled in response, careful to keep her facial features neutral.

_You have gotten awfully good at lying to yourself these past few months, darling. _

'_Oh, shut up.'_

* * *

Yay, words. Hope you enjoyed. Remember, reviews let me know you're enjoying this (or not *shrugs*). Now then, some terminology real quick:

Aposematism: when animals are brightly colored to warn others they're toxic, like poison dart frogs, certain insects, fish, etc.

E2D: this probably confused a lot of you while reading so I'll try to keep it brief. E2D is a molecular component of blood that is as effective as actual blood in luring wolves, tigers, and other predators in. It produces an aversion in prey species that associate it with danger and death rather than dinner. (TLdR: it's a chemical scent contained in the spilt blood of mammals that makes it irresistible to predator species craving a fresh kill but provokes a very different reaction in animals that are hunted.) I figured it'd be fitting since purebloods are supposed to have intoxicating blood and it explains why other vampires desire their blood.

Petrichor: the earthy smell after it rains

Anywho, 4000+ words for your viewing entertainment. Have a good one lovelies. I'm so happy that people are enjoying this as much as I love writing it. Till next time.


	6. pericula ludus

A/N: I appreciate you all. Seriously. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, and followed this story. Special thanks to: GoldenHourglass, daimondkiss, Kuraikonechan, Sexy Vampire Girl, and Guest x 2. Ya'll are super-duper swish.

*And Guest who commented about getting a 'Twilight' vibe from Moira's description of Kaname, I'm sorry *sheepish grin*. The only reason I went with Adonis was because Moira _is_ Greek, hence the reference *shrugs*.

****Warning for sensitive subject matter in this chapter that might make some readers uncomfortable. It isn't explicit but still, sorry if it offends anyone.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns VK, I only own my OCs and make no profit from this. Cover photo isn't mine either.

* * *

_danger is my pleasure _

* * *

Ever since she had seen the familiar earlier in the week she had a gnawing feeling in the back of her mind, almost like an itch between her shoulders. She constantly felt the impulse to turn around because in the back of her mind she _knew_ there was someone nearby, watching her.

She didn't like it one bit, and neither did the beast who had been unnervingly quiet since the ordeal. She was used to being an apex predator and the feeling of someone watching her was very, _very_ unsettling.

"You okay?" Moira glanced over to her roommate, giving the girl a small smile.

"Yes, I'm alright," she assured her.

"You just seem like you've got a lot on your mind," she heard Yori say. "Are you still coming into town with us tomorrow?"

"I am. I need to pick up a few things from the tailor."

"What for?" Shindo asked in confusion, glancing up from her bowl of rice.

"I want to make some alterations to my uniform and I don't have the necessary supplies to do so," the tawny-haired vampire replied, taking a bite of tamagoyaki.

"Don't do anything too drastic. Otherwise you'll get in trouble," Yori warned her. Moira waved her hand dismissively, finishing her bento.

"Will Yuuki be joining us?" she asked.

Yori shook her head 'no'. "It's the Chairman's birthday tomorrow so she'll probably be spending the day with him."

"Oh. We should get him something while we're out," Moira suggested.

"Yeah, because that's not weird," Shindo snorted, rolling her eyes. Moira blushed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "When are we going to leave?"

She took a sip of her juice. "Mm, how about one or two? That way we can shop for a bit and then grab some dinner before we come back to school."

The other two nodded their agreement, finishing their lunches before class started again.

Moira exhaled softly, leaning her elbow on the desk, resting her chin atop her upturned palm. She was planning on meeting with Thomas after the other girls returned to school though wondered if it would be easier if she just snuck out and met him somewhere after curfew.

'_This whole operation is turning out to be way more trouble than it's actually worth, I feel…'_

* * *

"Moira? Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, just a minute. Putting my face on," she called, dragging a brush through her hair. She glanced down at the fashion magazine lying open on the sink, eyeing the elaborate up-do she was trying to recreate. After several attempts she gave up, settling on a crown braid. She freed a few strands so they fell around her face, giving it a softer look. She turned her head from side to side, giving her reflection a wink and a smile.

"Are you done admiring yourself?" Moira winced at those words, seeing Yori's reflection in the mirror behind her.

"Sorry. I'll be out soon. But while you're here, what color should I go with?" Moira picked up a palette of eye shadow, showing the younger girl.

"I don't know-."

"Pick something Yori."

"Ah, well, how about the coral one? That will make your eyes pop."

"Sounds good," Moira replied, finishing applying her makeup. She dabbed on a tiny bit of strawberry lip gloss before facing her classmate.

"How does it look?"

"Sparkly."

"Perfect. Are you ready?"

"We've been ready for the past ten minutes," Yori rolled her eyes. Moira ignored her, exiting the bathroom and making her way to her bed where her jacket lay.

"Oh my gosh I love your hair Moira!" Shindo gushed excitedly. "You are _so_ pretty."

Moira had the grace to blush at those words. "Thank you."

"And so sweet too! I love your outfit. You look super comfy."

"Oh, um, thank you," Moira gave her a shy smile, glancing down at her clothes. She had opted for a pair of fitted black capris and a white V-neck t-shirt with an army-green jacket tied fashionably around her waist. She topped it off with a pair of black and pink low-cut sneakers and a small matching messenger bag.

Personally she thought she looked like a hot mess but if Shindo said she looked nice she would believe her.

"I like your dress as well," Moira told the younger girl. Shindo was wearing a cream colored, knee-length dress with a jean jacket and strappy sandals.

"Aw, thanks!" Shindo giggled, spinning around so the floral printed skirt flared out around her. "It has pockets!"

"That's the best kind," Yori nodded. The more tomboyish member of their group had decided on a pair of jeans with a pink peasant top, white sneakers, and a short leather jacket. "I think we all look great."

"Dressed to kill," Moira agreed with a smile.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes. I just need to make a quick phone call. I'll meet you two downstairs in the foyer." Moira dug her phone out of her bag and waited until the girls had left the room before she dialed Thomas's number.

It rang once before he answered. "Thomas speaking."

"It's me."

"Oh, Moira. How's everything going?"

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course," she heard the smile in his voice. "Just say when and where."

"I haven't decided. I thought about sneaking out later this evening and meeting you somewhere in town if that's alright?"

"Sure. Do you have all the supplies you need?"

Moira sighed, shuffling through a pile of papers on her desk. "No. I need to get some things still. Nothing big, just a small brush and a mortar with pestle."

"And just where do you plan on getting one of those? The local apothecary?" Thomas laughed.

Moira pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'm working on it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Mo."

Moira glanced down at her watch. "Alright, there is an abandoned clock tower I will meet you at around 3 am. There's only two in town so it shouldn't be hard for you to find."

"The witching hour, eh? Fitting."

"Magick is most powerful around that time."

"Yeah, yeah," she could see him waving his hand dismissively. "Sounds like a load of hog wash to me."

"If Cora were still around she would skin you with her teeth for saying such a thing."

"I know. But I can think of worse fates than being torn to bits by your big sister," he sighed dreamily, eliciting a disapproving 'ew' from the younger pureblood.

"You're disgusting."

"But you love it," he teased her gently. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Sounds good." Moira flipped her phone shut, tucking it back in her bag as she exited the dorm.

* * *

"Alright! Where should we go first? The tailor? The ice cream parlor? Oh, I know! How about the bookstore?" Shindo exclaimed excitedly, turning to look at Yori and Moira.

"It doesn't matter to me," Yori shrugged. "I do need to get some supplies for our biology project though."

"When is that due, by the way?" Moira asked, taking in her surroundings. She felt incredibly uncomfortable strolling through the Hunter Town even though she knew she was, in a sense, undetectable. Not to mention no hunter would attack her, unprovoked, in broad daylight.

'_The big, bad pureblood feels safe with two human teenage girls. What is the world coming to?'_ she thought to herself with a grim smile.

"-next Thursday, I think. Don't quote me on that," Yori replied as they entered the bookstore. "There should be some stuff in here we can get."

"Oh, fantastic," Moira sighed, following the two girls in. Shindo made a beeline for the manga section while Yori and Moira headed for the school supplies section. While Yori began picking out markers and construction paper Moira scanned the paint supplies.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" she heard a male ask her. Moira glanced over her shoulder seeing a man, perhaps in his early to mid-30s, wearing a green vest standing behind her.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just looking for a tipped brush made from Kazan squirrel hair," she told him with a polite smile. "Nothing too fancy. Also, do you carry mortars and pestles by chance?"

He gave her a confused look. "U-um, I don't believe we do," he apologized. "Perhaps you would be interested in some of our other wares?"

Moira pouted, resting a hand on her hip. "I don't want any other brush. I require a brush made with Kazan squirrel hair," she said frostily.

He winced under the look she pinned him with, dropping his eyes submissively. "I-I am very sorry miss, but w-we don't c-carry such items."

"Very well," she said with a disappointed sigh, turning her back to him with her arms folded over her chest. She waited all of four seconds before hearing him say;

"I-I may know of somewhere you can buy such a thing."

'_Perfect.'_

"Oh? And where might that be?" Moira asked, feigning interest in the sketchbooks.

"Th-there's a small shop over towards the northern part of the town. It usually sells…ah…occult items," he whispered the last part. "Like crystals and cauldrons and such. Most of the townspeople tend to avoid it."

"Why's that?" she turned to face him.

"People say that the owner holds séances and contacts the dead for others, say she's a clairvoyant or something similar. Of-of course, it's all nonsense."

'_It's been awhile since I've met a human medium. I wonder if this owner is the real deal. I suppose there's only one way to find out.' _

"What is the name of this store?" Moira questioned, interest piqued.

"The Enchanted Attic."

"I see. Well, thank you for your help," she smiled politely, seeing him blush.

"N-no problem, miss."

Moira's smile faded when she sensed the desire eliciting from him.

"Do you attend Cross Academy by chance?" he asked her suddenly.

"I mean, it's the only school in the area so-," she trailed off with an uncaring shrug.

"Ah, of course," he laughed nervously though she kept her eyes locked on his, seeing him fidget uncomfortably beneath her gaze. Against her better judgement she let magick seep into her gaze, allowing her entrance into his mind.

Memories that weren't hers suddenly flooded her brain and what she saw sickened her to the core.

\/

_His coarse tongue licked at the girl's skin, stubby fingers curling in her hair. Every time she closed her eyes he bashed her head backwards onto the concrete, demanding she open them. She didn't though, keeping them screwed shut tightly. _

_He became angry, his force less controlled until blood ran from the back of her head onto the ground and her head lolled back like a doll. He was finished anyways._

_He snorted, wiping the back of his mouth with a bloodied hand as he hunched over her unmoving form, whispering close to her butterfly earrings,_

"_Dead's better anyway, you were a great ride while it lasted." _

_He stood, hiking his jeans up over his hips and left the alleyway without a backward glance. _

\/

Red.

Everything went _red_.

Her vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach.

The flames in her stomach rose up to her chest, crawling through her veins, taking over her body. Her fingers curled into fists, sharp nails piercing the soft skin of her palms though she barely felt the pain. Waves of fury rolled off her. The term "anger" couldn't even begin to hold a candle to what she was feeling. It was all she could do to keep herself from tearing into the man before her.

_ 'No, he isn't a man. He is more of a monster than I will ever be...'_

"Miss? Are you alright?" he asked, acting as though he were concerned.

"Moira, are you ready?" she vaguely heard Yori say, feeling a gentle touch on her elbow. "Let's find Shindo and get out of here. I've got what I need."

"Of course," Moira replied in a voice much calmer than she felt, taking a deep breath in order to commit his scent to memory for later. She turned fluidly on her heel and followed the smaller girl out of the store.

"Did you guys get what you needed?" Shindo asked, turning to look over her shoulder at the storefront. "I picked up the newest copy of _Kokoro _so that should keep me busy for the next few days."

"I heard it was good," Yori commented. "Let's go grab some dinner before we continue shopping. There's a really good ramen stand down the street."

"Did you get whatever you needed Moira?"

"Hm? Ah, no. I didn't find it but that's alright. I suppose I will just have to order it and have it shipped. But I agree with Yori, dinner sounds great," Moira said, trailing after the two teens.

As they walked, Moira thought back to man she had met in the shop.

'_The vilest of monsters wear human faces after all. P__erhaps Thomas would be agreeable to a bit of sport after we meet this evening.'_

_My, my. I didn't know I was such a bad influence on you. _

She hated the way her lips twitched into a grin at the sound of a familiar throaty purr.

'_And here I thought I wasn't going to have to put up with you.'_

_You will never be rid of me, darling. You know better than that. But I digress. You did say something about a hunt, did you not…?_

* * *

After dinner, the trio hit up the tailor shop so Moira could pick up the sewing supplies necessary to alter her uniform. It was less than an hour from curfew though Moira still needed to stop by the 'Enchanted Attic' to get what she needed for the ritual. She wanted to go to the shop by herself in order to avoid being asked questions by her classmates.

They were a little over halfway back to school when Moira paused on the sidewalk.

Shindo glanced over her shoulder. "What's up?"

"I just remembered I need to get a set of brushes and ink for _shod__ō_ club."

"Oh! You're going to join? That's great!" Shindo exclaimed excitedly. "You know who else is in it, don't you~?"

"N-no?" Moira drew back slightly in alarm when the bespectacled girl began giggling deviously.

"It's one of the few clubs that the Chairman lets both the day and night class attend," Yori explained. "That and _ikebana_. Of course, you need to fill out an application and have it approved by the Chairman and a few teachers."

'_Shoot. So much for that idea…'_

"You know what that means~!"

"I-I really don't. Could you clarify?"

"She means Kuran-senpai is a member," Yori whispered to her, eliciting an eye roll from the pureblood princess.

' _Of course he is…'_

"I feel like Chairman Cross would let you join since you are a transfer student," Yori said. "I think it's great that you're wanting to get involved with _shod__ō_. It's very relaxing once you get the hang of it."

"Are you a member?" Moira asked.

Yori shook her head 'no'. "Hanging out with the night class isn't my idea of a fun time."

Moira cocked an eyebrow before nodding. "I can respect that. Anyways, I'm going to run and get my supplies before curfew."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Shindo asked. "I mean, it's getting dark-."

"I'll be alright," Moira assured her. "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

"If-if you're sure-."

"I am," Moira said softly, letting power seep into her voice in order to influence the two teens.

"If you're not back in half an hour I'm sending out a search party," Shindo said warningly, linking arms with Yori.

"I'd expect nothing less," she chuckled, turning fluidly on her heel as she strolled down the sidewalk towards the north side of town.

* * *

_The Level E sauntered nonchalantly through the town, his heart a steady rhythm beneath his ribcage. He knew no fear and he liked it that way. To be at the top of the food chain was his peace of mind. He had survived six months in the Hunter Town and felt fucking __invincible__. Every movement he made was slow, deliberate. Killing was such sweet pleasure that it had to be savored. To hurry was bad form, like eating fine food too fast. _

_His victim walked into the open and he licked his lips, venom pooling in his mouth. It was the girl he had helped at the bookstore. How lovely. He adored women; they always tasted finer, more succulent. She was such a pretty little thing too, with bright blue eyes, light brown hair, and a scent like vanilla musk. He would be sure to devour her in more ways than one.  
_

_His ruby eyes followed her path as she bid goodbye to her friends. This was one pursuit he would enjoy partaking in, no hurry._

_No hurry…_

* * *

Ayy, cliffhanger ;D Hope you're all enjoying so far. Remember, reviews let me know if you're enjoying it (or not though I hope that isn't the case). I promise we'll be having some Kaname/Moira interaction soon. Thank you for reading lovelies. I really appreciate all the feedback I've been given thus far.

Shodō is Japanese calligraphy. Ikebana is flower arranging.


	7. absens haeres, non erit

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. I only own my OC's and make no profit from this.

* * *

Warnings for violence and gore.

* * *

_out of sight, out of mind_

* * *

_The Level E sauntered nonchalantly though the town, his heart a steady rhythm beneath his ribcage. He knew no fear and he liked it that way. To be at the top of the food chain was his peace of mind. He had survived six months in the Hunter Town and felt fucking __invincible__. Every movement he made was slow, deliberate. Killing was such sweet pleasure that it had to be savored. To hurry was bad form, like eating fine food too fast. _

_His victim walked into the open and he licked his lips, venom pooling in his mouth. It was the girl he had helped at the bookstore. How lovely. He adored women; they always tasted finer, more succulent. She was such a pretty little thing too, with bright blue eyes, light brown hair, and a scent like vanilla musk. He would be sure to devour her in more ways than one._

_His ruby eyes followed her path as she bid goodbye to her friends. This was one pursuit he would enjoy partaking in no hurry._

_No hurry…_

* * *

Moira bid goodbye to Shindo and Yori, making her way down the sidewalk towards the northern part of town. She wove her way through the crowd with ease, spying a sign that read 'Enchanted Attic' a few blocks away. It was a little hole in the wall shop, nestled between a clothing boutique and a small bar.

She paused before the shop, eyebrow arching at the sight of bars over the windows. Her breath misted before her lips, almost as though the temperature had dropped drastically. Her gaze turned upwards towards the sign hanging over the door; runes were etched into the metalwork, ones she couldn't identify.

'_Hopefully I won't be incinerated crossing the threshold,' _she thought dryly to herself, resting a hand on her hip. '_Wouldn't that be a sight to see?'_

Inhaling a deep breath to settle her nerves she stepped through the doorway, the bell overhead tinkling softly. Old magick prickled at her skin, curling around her warningly before vanishing.

_Guess that means we're okay to pass._

Moira's shoulders lifted slightly as if to say 'I guess' before entering the small shop. Incense was burning in a small ceramic bowl near the front register, sickly sweet smoke curling into the air.

_Wolfsbane, eh? Does Himura have a werewolf problem?_

'_Don't be silly. Werewolves don't exist,'_ Moira chided the beast, hefting her purse higher up on her shoulder as she cast her eyes around.

The walls were lined with bookshelves with material ranging from tame subjects such as how to grow herbs to books about how to actually practice pagan witchcraft complete with ritual knives.

"Can I help you with something, vampire?"

Moira glanced over her shoulder at the woman who had suddenly materialized behind her. She was beautiful for a human; she had white hair styled in a pixie cut and her eyes were light green in color. Silver tattoos curled around her arms, protective wards if Moira read them properly though the ones curving around her pretty neck were _definitely _offensive types-

Her lips curved into a slight smile. "I would appreciate it if you would stop eyeing me like you want to devour me."

"Do not flatter yourself, witch. You're not my type," Moira waved her hand dismissively before resting it on her hip.

"Can I help you find something in particular?" she asked again, cocking her head to the side. Moira let a bit of magick seep into her gaze in order to skim through the other woman's memories, instantly regretting it when it felt like a railroad spike was being driven through her forehead.

She collected herself quickly, however, and gave the shopkeeper a polite smile.

"You're quite talented for a witch born of mortal parents. Are you self-taught?" Moira settled on asking, turning her back to the shopkeeper fearlessly as she continued perusing the mortar and pestle collection.

"You are quite arrogant for a vampire though I suppose that does come with the territory," she shot back.

"I suppose it does," Moira replied, glancing over her shoulder with a sly smile. "My name is Moira."

"Amara," the shopkeeper said after a moment, eyeing her warily before her posture relaxed. "What are you looking for?"

"A paintbrush made with Kazan squirrel hair," the pureblood said, picking up a wooden mortar and pestle set.

'_This should work for what I have in mind.'_

Amara arched a delicate brow in what Moira assumed was surprise. "Undertaking a binding spell, are we?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Kazan hair is often used during binding rituals, due to its stability," the witch explained, turning fluidly on her heel before making her way through the shop. Moira followed behind her, watching the silver-haired woman run her hand over a canister containing several paint brushes before withdrawing a thin, silver handled brush with short black bristles.

"Here you are. Do you need anything else?" Amara asked, extending the brush towards Moira.

"Nothing you'd be willing to part with, I'm sure," Moira replied teasingly, voice dropping to a soft purr as her eyes boldly raked over the silver runes on the witch's neck, lips curving into a smile that was all predator.

"You would be correct. I don't make a habit of letting my customers partake of my blood," Amara retorted without missing a beat. "And besides, you're not my type," she echoed the same words Moira had uttered to her several minutes earlier, eliciting a laugh from the vampire.

"Wow, you remind me of my sister-," Moira trailed off, feeling her throat grow tight in that awful way that told her she was moments away from crying. She immediately schooled her features, pureblood mask slipping effortlessly into place as she offered the shopkeeper a pleasant smile. "Sorry. This is all I need."

Amara arched a brow. "Of course. Let's get you on your way."

"Sounds good."

The pair made their way to the front register, an uncomfortable silence befalling them while Amara rang up her purchase.

"I'm not sure if I need to tell you this, but you do know you should never use blood in a ritual, especially one involving binding magick." Moira stiffened slightly at those words, glancing up at the shopkeeper.

"You are correct. You do not need to tell me," she settled on saying, paying for her items before tucking her purchase into her bag and exited the store without another word.

* * *

'_Wow, it got dark quickly,' _Moira thought to herself, glancing at her watch which read 8:31pm. Had that much time really passed since she had entered the witch's shop? She felt her phone vibrate in her purse and she fished it out, seeing several missed calls from Shindo as well as a dozen texts from both Shindo and Yori.

"Oops," she murmured, tucking her phone back in her bag. It was dark and late enough that she could simply shadow walk back to Cross Academy without drawing any attention from her fellow classmates. She _really_ didn't want to hoof it all the way back, even if it was less than a mile away.

_Oh, just do it. No one will be any the wiser. _

Moira pursed her lips, frowning. "I suppose," she sighed, ducking into the dimly lit alley alongside the witch's shop. Her eyes narrowed to slits of garnet when she spotted a familiar black cat with white markings sitting atop a nearby trashcan. She growled deep in her chest, sending the cat scurrying away with its tail between its legs.

After surveying her surroundings and making sure no one was about to stumble upon her, Moira released the cloaking magick. Black, shadowy tendrils lifted from the ground, curling around her body. She grimaced at the sensation, shutting her eyes just as the ground was abruptly ripped from beneath her feet.

Everything went ashen gray around her followed by a rush of heat. The rest of the world became detached as Moira traveled along the border between the material plane and the shadow plane.

The blurring of reality between the material plane and shadow plane made it difficult to make out details of terrain and it was virtually impossible for a novice to judge distances accurately. Moira had nearly perfected the craft shortly before her siblings were killed but months of disuse had made her rusty. Therefore, stepping out of the shadow plane into the lake near the Sun Dormitory _really_ shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was.

Icy water rushed into her mouth and up her nose. It tasted dirty, foul and unclean. After only a few seconds, her brain was in full panic, degenerating from rational thought into survival mode. There were no coordinated movements as she struggled to breach the surface before feeling a hand clasp her wrist, towing her upwards.

A sound somewhere between a desperate whine and weak gasp escaped her when she felt the cool night air sting her cheeks. She could hear someone speaking animatedly above her, feeling a jacket or blanket drape across her trembling shoulders.

"-okay!? Are you okay!?" she heard someone say, hands clutching her upper arms.

"I-I'm okay," she managed to say, clearing her throat as she attempted to compose herself.

"How the fuck did you end up in the water?" the same voice asked, giving her a shake.

"I-I fell-," she winced inwardly at how stupid the excuse sounded. As she drew the jacket tighter around her shoulders, she was hit with the scent of gun oil and rosewood.

"Are you okay?" she felt hands cup her cheeks gently, forcing her to look up and it was with much hesitance that she did so, looking into lavender eyes belonging to the Level D of the Day Class.

_Fuck. _

'_You can say that again…'_

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Moira-san?"

"Y-yes sir," she replied, sipping her hot chocolate as Yuuki offered her another towel. She took it with a grateful smile, rubbing her hair dry. After a warm shower, she had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, courtesy of Yuuki (even though the shorts were a touch too short and the t-shirt was stretched a bit too tightly across her chest) and kept Zero's blazer draped over her shoulders for warmth.

"So explain to me what happened again?" Kaien asked, sitting on the couch across from her.

"I-I didn't realize it was so late and I was rushing back to the dorms and must have rolled my ankle. I'm not the most graceful," she ducked her head, attempting to look innocent. "I fell over the side of the walkway into the water." She sniffled, reaching a hand up as though to wipe tears from her eyes.

Kaien's hard stare immediately softened at her words. "Oh, Moira-san."

"I-I just wish to return to my dorm," she said softly, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Of course. I'll have my darling son walk you back-."

"I'm not your son-."

"-and make sure you reach your room safely," Kaien finished, levering a hard look at Zero.

"Why can't Yuuki walk her back?" he muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "Their rooms are right next to each other."

"Because Yuuki needs to finish her patrol," Kaien said simply, leaving no room for argument. The tone he used sent a shiver down Moira's spine, likely the same he used during his time as a hunter.

Zero shifted his weight from one leg to the other, obviously spoiling for a fight but instead dropped his head submissively, glaring at the far wall.

"Feel free to take the day off tomorrow," Kaien addressed her. "This evening must have been very scary for you."

"I-I should be okay to attend class. I don't want to fall behind on my studies."

"I can assure you that you will not fall behind. I'll let your teachers know."

"And I'll bring you your homework," Yuuki spoke up, taking Moira's empty mug from her, giving her a sweet smile.

Moira studied her, noticing her eyes were more red than brown and while her face was a bit rounder than the Kuran's there were some similarities.

_The Kuran Family did not have a daughter._

'_Or perhaps they just did not make it public knowledge,' _ Moira thought to herself, standing from the couch. She fell into step beside Zero, bidding the chairman good night as they left his residence and started for the Sun Dormitory.

An uncomfortable silence befell the two vampires and Moira pulled his jacket tighter around her body. "Would you like your blazer back? It's awfully chilly."

"Hm? Nah, I'm fine. You can just, I don't know, give it to Yuuki tomorrow or something," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As you wish," she murmured, glancing at the ground while they walked. Moira rubbed her eyes tiredly, hoping she could make it to her room without collapsing. While she enjoyed shadow walking, she had forgotten how _exhausting _it was.

It was nearing ten o'clock when they reached the girl's dormitory. When she turned to thank him she was a bit surprised to see he had already exited the foyer and was heading back to the Chairman's residence.

Moira shrugged, creeping up the stairs silently to her room. She inserted her key in the lock only to have the door swing inward abruptly.

"Oh my god, where have you been!?" Shindo hissed. "I was so worried about you-!"

"I-I lost track of time and-."

"-said you were going to be back before curfew and-."

"Shindo, I'm-."

"-even have the decency to answer my texts and-what happened to your clothes?" Shindo finally trailed off, taking in her appearance with a raised brow.

"If you would let me get a word in I would tell you," Moira said calmly. "I lost track of time when I was in town and when I rushed back to the dorm I tripped, falling over the side of the walkway-."

"Oh god, are you okay?" Shindo gasped, giving her an once-over. "I swear, every year some kid falls into the lake around the dorms. It's so dangerous, totally not up to OSHA standards. The chairman is lucky no one has drowned-."

Moira let Shindo fuss over her, doing her best to ignore the pale neck placed right beside her face as she towel dried Moira's hair.

_Just a nibble wouldn't hurt…_

Moira felt venom pool in her mouth and swallowed it down with a grimace. She would not feed on her roommate, she had abstained from human blood for years and wasn't about to start during her stay at the academy.

"-should get some sleep. You going to class tomorrow?"

"Probably not," Moira shook her head. "Chairman Cross granted me the day off. Yuuki-san said she would bring me my homework."

"Oh," Shindo paused, drawing back. "Okay. I just worry."

"I know, and I appreciate it Shindo," Moira said, giving the younger girl a soft smile. Shindo blushed prettily, glancing away.

"You should get some rest."

"I will. May I borrow your phone real quick? I need to make a call and mine is…well," she shrugged her shoulders, making a vague gesture with her hand.

"Oh, y-yeah. Of course," Shindo turned, grabbing her phone off the charger and handing it to her.

"I'll be right back," Moira said, stepping into the hall as she shut the door behind her.

She dialed Thomas's number quickly, raising it to her ear as she began pacing the length of the hall.

"Thomas speaking," he sounded angry, like he had been in the middle of something and Moira had interrupted him.

"It's me," she said softly.

"Moira? Is something wrong? What number are you calling me from?" his tone immediately changed, taking on a softer quality.

"I need a new phone. I, uh, shadow walked and ended up in the lake on the academy grounds-."

"Jesus Moira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, well, at least physically. My pride took the worst hit," she laughed dryly.

"We still on for tonight?"

"Probably not. I think the brush I bought is ruined and I don't have the energy to shadow walk into town to meet you."

"I can come get you-."

"And risk being caught? There are powerful runes surrounding the grounds and I would prefer you not to be incinerated."

"Aw, you're sweet, thinking about lil' old me."

Moira snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'll order a new phone tomorrow. Can you get a small brush made from Kazan squirrel hair for me? We can meet tomorrow night. I should have recuperated enough by then."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mo."

"That makes two of us," she trailed off, ending the call. She erased his number from Shindo's phone, entering her dorm once more.

* * *

_Yagari knelt by the body, raking his eye over it. They had gotten a call from their contact at the local PD informing them about a body that had been found by a beggar in some abandoned tenements not too far from Cross Academy. The contact said it was 'more up their alley' than the local law enforcement and he could see why. _

"_Jesus, this is some gruesome shit," he heard Kaito mutter, eyeing the body warily. It was uncommon to see a vampire corpse. It often depended on how the vampire was killed but the end result was almost always a pile of bone dust. Typically they were beheaded or turned to ash with an anti-vampire bullet, not…_

_This…_

"_Someone made an enemy," Yagari said dryly, standing to his full height. He glanced at the wall, seeing runes carved into the drywall. The magick around it was beginning to fade though its presence explained why the body was still lingering about. _

_Someone wanted it to be found…_

"_Think it was someone in the Night Class?" Kaito asked, folding his arms over his chest. _

"_Hm? No, I don't think so. Cross keeps his leeches on a tight leash as does the Kuran though we'll be sure to investigate regardless." _

"_Sounds good. I'll have the rookies burn the body. You need anything from me, shisou?"_

"_No. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Yagari bid his former student good night, turning his attention back to the dead vampire. _

_The heart had been cleaved from the body. The arteries, now drained of their life fluid, stuck out like rubber hoses. The skin had been peeled back and pinned with iron nails, haphazardly banged into the floor with a hammer. The ribcage had been cracked and pried open, the whiteness of the bone shining in the sea of flesh. _

_The face was gray in color and Yagari couldn't help but wonder how much of the procedure the vampire had lived through. He could see rope burns on the wrists and ankles but the mouth wasn't gagged. Maybe the killer had enjoyed the screams… _

_He was able to make out the remnants of a shredded green vest and khaki trousers on the body. The vampire must have been working somewhere in town and the only place he could think of off the top of his head that had green vests as a uniform was the bookstore. _

"_It's not a great lead but it's something," he sighed, reaching into the pocket of his coat to withdraw a pack of cigarettes. Yagari exited the building, lighting one as he took a long drag, holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling. _

_Once he finished he dropped the butt on the ground, grinding it beneath the toe of his boot before hearing a soft meow. Yagari arched a brow, turning to see a black cat sitting on a nearby bench, bright golden eyes staring at him unblinkingly. _

"_Go home, kitty cat," he made a shooing motion with his hands though the cat remained motionless. Yagari rolled his eye, seeing it lazily lick a white paw before dragging it over its face. It wiggled its backside, leaping down from the bench before starting his way._

"_No, go away," Yagari grumbled, sidestepping the cat only to feel it wind its way around his legs in figure eights, purring softly. Yagari heard a loud 'fwoosh' and the scent of charred flesh reached his nose. __He turned, seeing smoke curl into the air from the tenements. The cat purred louder and he glanced down into bright gold eyes that looked more human than animal. _

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were happy about this," he gestured to the building, hearing a faint trill escape the cat as it rubbed against his legs. _

"_Talking to yourself, Yagari?" he turned, seeing one of his fellow hunters exit the building. _

"_Might as well be," he sighed, glancing down once more though the cat had apparently vanished into this air. "Hey Jinmu-?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Have I ever told you how much I hate vampire magick…?" _

* * *

It's done, no? Sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following this. Had a bit of a rough patch these past few months but hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more often. Thanks all.


	8. graviora manent

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. I own my OC's and make no profit form this.

* * *

_heavier things remain_

_(the worst is yet to come)_

* * *

"-and the men, the hounds, the horses went flying back to town. And hard on their heels come a little black fox, laughing as he ran-." Moira reached over, smacking her hand down on her alarm clock to snooze the dulcet sound of Heather Dale coming through the tiny speakers.

She raised her head tiredly, eyeing the acid-green numbers that read 5:30 PM. Her nose wrinkled in distaste; she hadn't planned to spend most of her day in bed and reluctantly threw the blankets off to the side. She sat up gingerly, cradling her head in her hands before smoothing her tawny hair back from her face.

She heard the doorknob turn and glanced up, meeting her roommate's gaze. "Oh, did you just wake up?"

"Mmhm," she murmured, stifling a yawn with her hand. "Must have set it for PM rather than AM."

"You slept the entire day?" Shindo asked, giving her a concerned look. "Are you getting sick or something?"

"No, I'm just-."

"What if you're getting pneumonia? Because of-well, last night," Shindo said, setting her bag on her desk before facing Moira.

"Being submerged in cold water does not cause sickness," Moira waved her hand dismissively.

"But you could have aspirated water which can cause pneumonia-."

"I'm fine." Shindo drew back slightly in surprise at the vitriol in Moira's voice.

"S-sorry. I just-I was just worried," she ducked her head, glancing away. "I, um, I brought you some dinner. They were serving pork stir-fry and I got you a plate. I'm gonna…I'm gonna go watch the changeover."

"Shindo-," Moira didn't get a chance to say anymore as she watched her roommate exit their dorm, shutting the door softly behind her. "Damn it."

…_well-_

"Don't say anything," she snapped, glaring at her reflection in the mirror hanging on her wardrobe. "I already feel bad enough."

The demon was mercifully silent, allowing her to eat in peace. After chugging a few glasses of tablet water, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She had several hours to burn before she met up with Thomas and decided to use the time to alter her uniform, having borrowed a sewing kit from the chairman the night before.

She grabbed her uniform skirts off their hangers, setting them on the bed before taking a seat beside them.

"Would prefer a sewing machine but I guess this will do," she sighed, unzipping the small black case. Moira reached for her headphones, cycling through her music for something that would calm her nerves. A faint smile tugged at her lips after a moment as she picked up the seam ripper and one of her skirts.

'Uptown Girl' wasn't exactly what she would call 'soothing' but it would do for the moment.

* * *

Shindo hadn't spoken a single word to her after returning to their dorm after watching the changeover. She had entered the room and sat at her desk, head buried in a textbook. Yuuki Cross had popped by to give Moira her homework as well as a package containing a new phone Thomas must have ordered for her. She quickly made herself scarce, however, in order to take care of her 'prefect duties', whatever that meant.

She assumed the prefects kept the Day Class from discovering that the Night Class consisted of vampires and had seen Yuuki and Zero wandering the grounds in the middle of the night on more than one occasion.

It was around eleven when Shindo finally turned in for the night. Moira was slightly hurt when the younger girl climbed in bed and rolled on her side, showing Moira her back, not bothering to say 'good night'.

'_I was a serious jerk to her earlier,'_ she frowned, threading another needle. _'Need to make it up to her, but how?' _

_You could start by saying 'I'm sorry I was an asshole'?_

Moira rolled her eyes, continuing to work on her uniform alterations. After finishing the last skirt Moira tried them on, making sure they looked presentable.

Satisfied with her handiwork Moira hung them back in the closet and pulled out a change of clothes. It was nearing 2:15 which meant she had to get ready to meet Thomas. She entered the bathroom, stripping off her nightwear before getting dressed once more.

_What, are you supposed to be a ninja or something? We look ridiculous._

'_I wasn't asking your opinion,'_ she thought to herself, pouting. Moira examined her reflection, neatly plaiting her hair into a front braid ponytail so it was out of her face. She had decided on a pair of black sweatpants, a light gray camisole, and a black hooded sweatshirt. She had topped the dreary ensemble off with her black and pink sneakers.

She rested a hand on her hip, frowning a bit. '_We do look a bit silly, don't we?'_

She heard something that sounded vaguely like a snort of disbelief but nothing else aside from that. She checked her bag, making sure everything was in order. Luckily the mortar and pestle had survived the plunge, no worse for wear but the brush had been ruined. Hopefully Thomas was able to get another.

Moira peeked her head out of the bathroom, seeing Shindo fast asleep. Not willing to take any chances the pureblood crept over, resting a hand gently on the girl's forehead. Her bright blue eyes shimmered garnet as she called upon her bloodline's magick.

"_Dormir,_" she murmured, invoking a sleeping incantation. It would keep Shindo asleep until Moira returned to wake her. Shindo quickly relaxed into the mattress, dead to the world around her.

Moira exhaled a soft breath she hadn't realized she was holding, hefting her small backpack onto her shoulders before exiting their room.

She wasn't too keen on shadow walking again so Moira settled on a brisk walk. However, as soon as her feet hit the cobbled street outside of the academy did she feel eyes on her.

Moira swallowed thickly, keeping her gait steady so her tracker wouldn't realize she was aware of their presence. She inhaled deeply, catching her shadow's scent; graveyard soil, wisteria, honey.

_Someone from the Night Class. _

Moira hummed low in her throat, acknowledging the information. Her nose twitched slightly however when she caught a trace of E2D.

_It is someone the Kuran is close to. He is suspicious of us. _

The vampire tailing her had the aura of a common vampire which surprised her; she had thought the Night Class consisted of aristocrats with Kuran at the top. She wasn't too concerned though, losing a Level C vampire was going to be a cakewalk…

* * *

It was not a cakewalk.

It was the furthest god damn thing from a cakewalk, as a matter of fact.

Moira stifled a growl of annoyance, taking a left turn for what must have been the fifteenth time though she was unable to shake her pursuer. It was almost three and she was still a good half mile from the clock tower she was meeting Thomas at.

_Tick tock, darling. _

Moira grit her teeth, feeling her fangs lengthen due to agitation. Making a split second decision she turned swiftly on her heel to face her pursuer, ruby eyes meeting soft gray irises.

"You will stop following me. Return to your master and tell him you did not see me leave my room this evening," Moira said calmly, seeing the Level C's eyes glaze over. She stepped forward, resting her hand gently on the other vampire's forehead. Violet magick crackled at her fingertips as she modified the vampire's memory before drawing away.

"Go." The silver-haired vampire bowed her head respectfully before vanishing. Moira heaved a sigh of relief, hoping that Kaname would be none the wiser and leapt nimbly atop a nearby roof. She moved swiftly from rooftop to rooftop, reaching the clock tower in a few seconds.

Her feet hit the ground silently and she glanced around the area. She didn't sense Thomas and dug through her backpack for her phone. The display read '3:02 AM' and she scowled. It was unlike him to be late as he was usually such a stickler for being on time.

She punched his number in and just as she was about to hit the 'Send' button a nascent snarl filled the air, speaking straight to her own primal center. Apparently 'flight' was the new order of the day, but not slowly like a conscious choice. Her legs exploded into motion without her consent, carrying her out of the Level E's reach.

"Naughty boy," she scolded him from her perch atop a light post, locking her garnet eyes on his. "Know your place."

He snarled once more, saliva dripping down his chin. His jacket was tattered and his trousers were ripped in several places. His face was thin and gaunt, dark circles under his eyes spoke a lack of feeding and she couldn't stop the pang of sympathy she felt for the creature. He must have fallen several days earlier, judging by his demeanor.

"You must be starving," she murmured. Moira raised her hand, a barrage of black, dart-like projectiles she had nicknamed 'thorns' firing from her left hand. The Level E dodged the initial wave, unsurprisingly, though he wasn't prepared for them to curve around and bury themselves in his back, pinning him to the ground.

She was faintly surprised that she hadn't landed a killing blow and leapt to the ground before him. "But just because you are starving does not mean I will stand for you attacking me."

Moira allowed her pureblood aura to unfurl completely, seeing the Level E's eyes widen in terror. "Lucky for you I am not without mercy. I will make this quick, darling."

Silver vines extended from the thorns embedded in his body, wrapping around him several times. She shut her eyes tiredly before clenching her left hand into a fist, causing the vines to constrict violently, the scent of bone ash filling the air.

She was slightly startled to hear someone clapping behind her and glanced over her shoulder, seeing Thomas emerge from a shadowy alcove. "Impressive, Moira."

"Hardly," she murmured, glancing down at her opponent, or what remained of him. "You are late."

"I had some things to take care of. I apologize," he replied, giving her a small smile. "I wager you took care of that other vampire, then?"

"What other vampire?" she asked, following him into the clock tower's foyer.

"You don't have to play coy with me, Moira," he laughed. "I know it was you."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Honestly," she said, setting her backpack on a nearby table and rifled through it, withdrawing the mortar and pestle as well as a small black notebook that had belonged to her sister.

"The Hunter Association found a vampire corpse in some tenement building. I snooped around after they left, saw some runes on the wall. Figured it was your handiwork," he shrugged.

"I have not killed anyone since I arrived here. Well, the E notwithstanding," she replied. "Although I was planning on a bit of sport after we are finished." She pursed her lips, recalling the memories that belonged to the man, or monster, rather, that she had met at the bookstore.

"Oh?" Thomas grinned and she could practically see him vibrating with excitement at the prospect of a hunt.

"It isn't important. Do you have the other materials?"

"Of course, it's just…never mind," he shook his head, giving her another smile. "Forget it. Here." He handed her the bag he was carrying and she began preparing for the ritual.

"I met a friend of yours when I was getting your fancy paintbrush. Amara?" he said, watching her work. "She was…ah, well-."

"Feisty?" Moira offered, beginning to grind some hyssop into a fine powder with the pestle. She added mugwort root, mixing it with the hyssop before tamping it down.

"I suppose that's the word you could use if you were being polite," Thomas muttered, lighting the incense she handed him. "So, how does this 'binding' thing work?"

Moira unsheathed the knife he had packed, looking up at him expectantly. He rolled a sleeve up, baring his forearm. She dragged the knife across it, catching his blood in the mortar and began mixing it with the herbs. After a few minutes, the concoction turned a vibrant shade of red.

"It is actually a negative binding ritual," he arched a brow at that and Moira continued. "A negative binding ritual takes something away, typically someone's ability to do something. In this case, it will take away my pureblood aura while still allowing me to draw on my basic vampire abilities at the expense of greater thirst."

"Ah, gotcha," he nodded, raising his arm to swipe his tongue across the healing wound. "What do you need me to do?"

Moira nodded to the notebook she had brought and he flipped through it. "Tenth page. I need you to copy that rune onto my skin."

"Your skin, eh?" he grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "And where might that be~?"

"On my upper shoulder, right here," she tapped the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Okey-dokey. Do we need to say any magic words?" he asked, watching her draw her sweatshirt over her head.

"The proper term is 'incantation' and no, we do not," Moira answered. "The herbs are for stabilizing your blood which is the actual catalyst of the 'ink', so to speak. I will have you paint the rune on me and afterwards I will paint another on your hand. You will touch yours to mine and if all goes well my aura will be bound."

"And, on the off chance all does not go well?"

Moira glanced over her shoulder, giving him a grim smile. "Then it was lovely knowing you, Thomas."

"You know just what to say to sooth an old man's nerves," the older pureblood rolled his eyes in disbelief, glancing down at the notebook. "Ready to begin?"

Moira swallowed thickly, pulling her ponytail over the opposite shoulder to allow him easier access. "Yes."

A shiver raced down her spine as he gently dragged the brush over her skin. He hummed softly as he worked, careful to copy the rune exactly as it was drawn on the paper. After he was finished he gave the mortar to Moira and she repeated the process with a different symbol.

After she had finished she glanced up at him. "Ready?"

"Are you?" he asked softly. Moira simply turned, kneeling on the ground as moonlight streamed in through the face of the clock. "Alright kid, hold on to your potatoes."

"Thomas-," she was about to reprimand him for acting so nonchalant about the situation before feeling his palm press against her skin.

Several moments passed in silence before he spoke. "So, did it work or-?"

As soon as the words left his lips did a heart-wrenching cry of pain escaped Moira before she collapsed motionless on the floor.

* * *

_Thomas swallowed thickly, dragging his hands through his hair in agitation. "Oh shit," he swore, kneeling beside her. Her complexion was ashen, eyes frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. _

"_Moira," he gave her a gentle shake though she remained unresponsive. He glanced at the seal he had drawn on her shoulder, seeing the ink glow bright white before disappearing beneath her pale skin. _

'_Did it work?' he thought to himself, shrugging his jacket off before wrapping her trembling body in it. He brushed an errant strand of tawny hair back from her face, cradling her gently in his arms as he waited for her to wake. _

_When an hour had passed without the pureblood princess showing any signs of stirring he began to think something had gone wrong._

"_Shit," he swore once again, chewing his lower lip before an idea crossed his mind. Thomas gathered the ritual materials, shoving them into her backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. He picked her up gently, carrying her as he would his bride before vanishing from the clock tower in a flurry of black feathers._

* * *

The pain is what woke her.

Her head ached and her lungs ached and her shoulder ached _quite_ excruciatingly.

She felt nauseous and tired and so _thirsty..._

Moira waited for the nausea to pass before attempting to open her eyes. She was in a small bedroom, sunlight peeking through the curtains. She covered her eyes with a hand, sitting up gingerly. She heard footsteps near the bedroom and didn't bother raising her head when she heard the door open.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good."

Moira sighed heavily before turning her gaze to meet vibrant green eyes.

"If you are going to say 'I told you so'," Moira trailed off, grimacing as another wave of pain lanced through her back.

Amara set the breakfast tray she had brought up for Moira beside her on the bed. "I am not so petty as to make light of someone in pain," the witch stated, pulling the curtains shut tighter to block out the sun.

"Thank you," Moira said softly, a delicate brow arching in surprise when she spied the box of blood tablets on the tray.

"But…I did warn you," Amara replied, lips curving into a small teasing smile as she took a seat beside Moira.

"That you did," she muttered, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"I suggest you eat and make your way back to your academy. Class begins soon, does it not?"

"Mm, what time is it?" Moira asked, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as she reached for a piece of toast and jam.

"Nearing ten o'clock, why?"

The blood drained from Moira's face in horror as she suddenly remembered the sleeping charm she had cast on her roommate. "Oh shit…"

* * *

So many scene breaks, I'm so sorry, I just had to get a major plot point out of the way so thanks to those who have stuck around despite the lack of romance. However! Since said-plot point is out of the way, there will be more Kaname/Moira interactions, starting next chapter! *excited cheering* Which I've already started working on. This will now begin to sort of follow along the VK plot but not exactly (obviously, given that the end pairing is Kaname/Moira) with some twists for your viewing pleasure. Seriously though, thank you all for reading *blush*. I was worried about writing a Kaname/OC and how to make it original without the OC being a Yuuki copy but I think I'm getting the hang of it.


	9. in nocte consilium

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, Akatsuki would have gotten a better love interest than Ruka. Alas...

* * *

_the night brings counsel_

* * *

"It's so weird. I've never overslept before. How did our alarm clock come unplugged?" Shindo muttered, sifting through her bag for her notebook.

"Just look on the bright side," Moira suggested with a shrug.

"What bright side?" Shindo scoffed.

"At least you'll be spending detention with me," she smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, can't wait," Shindo grumbled, rolling her eyes before beginning to take notes.

Amara was kind enough to drive Moira to school that morning after breakfast. After waking Shindo, they both dressed in record time and the two girls made it to class with a few minutes left of their first period. Forced to endure a humiliating lecture from Sato-sensei about the importance of punctuality, they reluctantly took their detention slips and did the walk of shame to their seats.

As she neared her desk, her gaze landed on the silver-haired teen that sat beside her. Moira let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen her stiff body movements. She was walking like a clockwork soldier and that just wouldn't do. She rolled her shoulders back with a nearly imperceptible wince, slackening her stride to a more casual pace.

It was a decent effort, enough to fool a casual observer but for someone with a keen eye (like the Level D that sat beside her) she was a walking advert for tension. Amara had assured her that the seal was good before dropping her off but Moira was still apprehensive. It was only after she took her seat without Zero sparing her a look did she finally begin to relax.

"Why are you guys so late?" Moira glanced up, seeing Yori had turned in her seat to face them.

"Our alarm clock came unplugged sometime during the night," Shindo replied, glaring sourly at the detention slip sitting near the top of her desk. "I can't believe this. I've never gotten detention before. _Ever_."

"It isn't that big of a deal, Shindo. I get detention all the time," Yuuki replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You say that like you're proud of it," Moira heard Zero mutter sleepily. She turned, giving him a small smile that he, unsurprisingly, didn't return.

"I-I'm not!" Yuuki sputtered, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that-!"

"Are you going to give anyone chocolates, Moira?" Yori asked suddenly, interrupting the prefect squabble.

"Chocolates? Whatever for?" the pureblood asked, confused.

"For St. Xocolat's day, silly," Shindo laughed. "It's sort of like our country's version of Valentine's Day. It's next week."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's a pretty big event here at Cross Academy," Yuuki nodded earnestly.

"It's a stupid event," Zero grumbled moodily in response.

"You're only saying that because no one is gonna give you chocolate since you're a grump," Yuuki replied snippily. Zero rolled his eyes as if to say 'like I care' before resting his head on his desk once more.

"I'll probably go into town this weekend to get some baking supplies. Do you wanna come with me, Moira?" Shindo asked.

"Ah, maybe?" She wasn't honestly looking forward to going into town any more than she had to. Amara had told her there was an influx of Level E's in the surrounding area that started around the time Moira had arrived in Himura. She assumed her presence had something to do with it but wasn't positive.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their second class. As their biology teacher began the lesson, she pulled out her sketchbook. She had yet to start working on Shindo's drawing of the Kuran and figured it was a good time to do so. If nothing else, it would give her an excuse to go see the Night Class that evening.

Though, if given the choice she would rather have shaved her legs with a chainsaw then cross paths with the Night Class again but she had to be certain that the seal was functioning properly.

'_What if it isn't, though? What if the witch lied? The entire Night Class will realize what I am and there's no way of knowing how the Kuran will react to the presence of a second pureblood on his territory,' _she thought worriedly to herself, staring down at the blank paper before her.

Her brow furrowed slightly when several moments went by without a snarky remark.

'_Do you believe the seal is working?'_

Silence.

As she began lightly sketching the Kuran's profile, she couldn't shake the unpleasant feeling that the seal had done more than bind her pureblood aura…

* * *

"That was awful."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Moira shrugged, hugging her books to her chest. "I mean, we were able to finish all of our homework."

"Yeah, but we're going to miss changeover," Shindo grumbled.

"We still have time-."

"Not if we want dinner."

"True," Moira said after a moment. Usually she wouldn't have a problem missing dinner but eating food would help curb her thirst. It wouldn't replace her need for blood tablets but it would help take the edge off in addition to them.

Speaking of dinner…

"Um, Shindo?"

"Yeah?

"About last night-."

"Don't worry about it," she waved her hand dismissively. "You're allowed to have a bad day every now and then."

"But I shouldn't have snapped at you and I'm sorry for doing so."

"It's fine, Moira," Shindo said evenly. "I promise. You're like, my best friend. I could never stay mad at you. You're too sweet."

Moira felt her cheeks warm at those words. She couldn't honestly recall ever having a 'best friend' before (unless her twin counted) and found she rather liked the title.

"C'mon. Let's go get some food and get back to the dorms. We can figure out what we want to make for St. Xocolat's Day."

"S-sure," the pureblood replied almost shyly, eliciting a giggle from her roommate. Shindo boldly linked arms with her as the pair sauntered off to the dining hall.

* * *

After dinner they got settled in their dorms for the night, pouring over magazines advertising chocolate recipes for the upcoming event.

"What are you going to make?" Shindo asked. Moira glanced up from her sketchbook, sliding her headphones down around her neck.

"Chocolate truffles most likely. They are very easy to make and there are so many ways to dress them up as well," she replied, beginning to add shading to her drawing.

"Are they any good? I don't think I've ever had one."

"They are so good. I have not had one in years though," Moira trailed off, remembering the last Valentine's Day she had really celebrated with her siblings.

\/

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Mo."_

"_Aw, thanks Mason," she giggled, setting her book aside to accept the comically large heart-shaped box from him. She popped the lid open, the scent of chocolate filling her nose. "Mm, smells good. Did you get me truffles?" _

"_I sure did. Chocolate cherry, your favorite. Got them shipped from Switzerland. Do you remember when we visited that little shop in Zurich last time we were there?"_

"_Spr__ü__ngli?" Moira suggested, picking up a small ball of chocolate coated in red and white sprinkles. _

"_Yeah. The owner's daughter happens to be a Level C."_

"_Oh?" _

"_I put in a special request that she was more than happy to accommodate." _

_Moira cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Special request?" _

_His lips curved into a cheeky grin. "Try it."_

_She arched a brow but did so, taking a tentative nibble. _

"_Oh, come on Mo," he rolled his eyes. "Take an actual bite." _

"_I like to savor my chocolate, thank you," she sniffed haughtily but did as he asked. She bit into the truffle and was thrown for a loop when a delicious metallic taste exploded in her mouth. _

"_I take it you like it?" Mason chuckled, seeing the blissed-out look on her face. _

_She meant to say 'oh my god yes' but instead it came out as a muffled groan of delight. He laughed once more. "I had her dip the cherries in blood before she covered them with chocolate." _

"_This is so good," she sighed, taking another bite as cherry juice and blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. _

"_You were always a messy one," Mason grinned, leaning forward before running his tongue gently up her jaw, pausing to place a light kiss at the corner of her lips. _

_Moira swallowed thickly, feeling her cheeks begin to warm at his bold actions. "Mason-." _

"_Sorry. Couldn't help myself."_

"_You never can," she huffed, glaring half-heartedly at him. _

_He reached forward, ruffling her hair gently before dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head. "Sorry Mo. It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."_

"_I know," she said softly, glancing down at the box on her lap before looking up at him with a small smile. "Thank you, Mason." _

_She was surprised to see a bit of pink color his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly. "You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day, Moira." _

\/

"-ra? Moira?"

The aforementioned pureblood blinked several times, realizing that she had completely zoned out in the middle of her and Shindo's conversation.

"You back with us, space cadet?" Shindo teased her, tossing a pillow at her head. Moira easily dodged it, allowing it hit the wall harmlessly behind her before falling onto the bed.

"Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking about…something…," she trailed off.

"About what?" Shindo asked, dragging brush through her hair before fluffing it over her shoulders.

Moira fidgeted once, twice, before blurting out, "Kuran-senpai."

Shindo blinked owlishly, eyes narrowing as she eyed her roommate skeptically. "What about him?"

"I was just-," she made a vague gesture with her hand before dropping it back to her lap. "I mean, I began working on your drawing of him today in class and realized I don't really know what he looks like."

The bespectacled girl arched a brow questioningly before a slow smile of realization spread over her lips. "Moira, if you want to go see the Night Class, you just have to say so. You don't need to lie," she giggled. "Oh my gosh, you're too cute."

Moira felt heat begin to creep up her neck into her cheeks though she willed the blush away. "I don't lie."

"So you're always honest then?"

"No," Moira told her after a moment. "I am not."

"Well, I guess that's good to know," Shindo snorted, rolling her eyes as she set the magazine and notepad on her bedside table.

"I am not saying I am a liar. At least, that is not how I meant it."

"So how did you mean it?" Shindo asked, pulling her duvet over her shoulders as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

"I just…I do not always say what I feel," she settled on saying, glancing out the window at the dark sky.

"Why not?"

"Because the truth sometimes hurts."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But so do lies. Lies and secrets are like cancer for the soul. They eat away what is good and leave nothing but destruction behind*."

"How eloquent. You are wise beyond your years."

"Oh, I can't take credit for that. I read it in my book last night," Shindo giggled, tapping a finger on the cover of the novel sitting beside her bed. "You gonna be up much longer?"

"I will be turning in shortly. I just want to finish this outline."

"Okey-dokey," the brunette smiled, reaching up to turn off the small lamp sitting on the table between their beds before relaxing into her pillows.

Several moments passed in relative silence save for Shindo's quiet breathing. "Um, Shindo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" she replied, confused.

"For being my friend," Moira murmured, resting a hand over her family's pendant.

"O-oh. No worries. I, um, can I tell you something?"

Moira turned her head towards the teen. "Of course."

Shindo fidgeted. "I was actually kinda worried when the Chairman told me I was getting a roommate. And all I could think about was whether or not you'd like me. I don't-I don't have a lot of friends. Everyone here is so…cliquey and two-faced. You aren't any of that. I mean, jeez, when you stood up to Sato-sensei that first day I knew I was gonna like you," she laughed awkwardly. "Sorry if that seems weird-."

"Nothing about it is weird, Shindo. I am grateful to call you a friend."

"Okay, enough of this sappy heart-to-heart," Shindo giggled. "We have an exam tomorrow morning and some of us can't function on four hours of sleep."

"We need our beauty sleep after all."

"Some more than others," Shindo replied, giving her a cheeky grin.

"I mean, you're not wrong," she giggled before her roommate turned on her side and settled under the blankets once more. "Good night."

"G'night."

Moira turned her attention back to the skyline, lips curving into a frown when she spied a certain black cat sitting on a bench. It lazily dragged a paw over its face in such a way Moira typically would have found adorable were it not another vampire's familiar. The cat leapt down from its perch, trotting down the walkway as if the pavement was springy, tail held high before pausing and looking up towards Moira's room with bright gold eyes.

She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like whenever she went swimming as a child and went to put her feet down on something solid but the water was deeper than she thought and there was nothing there.

Moira threw the blankets off her legs, standing silently from the bed. Luckily for her Shindo slept like the dead, even without a sleeping charm. She didn't stir as Moira pulled a low-cut sweater over her camisole and tugged a pair of joggers up her bare legs, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She slipped her shoes on, tucking her phone into her pocket before silently exiting their dorm in pursuit of the familiar.

* * *

It was chilly that night. The stillness of the air seemed to suck the sound of her footsteps into nothingness. It was the kind of silence that fell before a storm hit. Almost as if on cue dark clouds covered the starry sky. The wind picked up, scattering leaves like confetti. The first crack of lighting rent the air and within seconds the sound of thunder reverberated overhead.

She turned her attention back to the familiar she had been following, seeing the cat disappear into a nearby alcove. She pursed her lips, wishing she would have worn a sweatshirt with a hood as the first droplets began to fall.

However it wasn't just rain, it was a downpour. Within seconds it became a wall of water, thick icy sheets of rain temporarily obscuring her vision. She couldn't have gotten wetter were she to walk through a waterfall. Moira scowled, her mood a perfect mirror of the sky overhead.

Moira ducked into the covered walkway that connected the main building with the canteen and sucked in a startled breath when she found herself face to face with Kaname Kuran.

Neither pureblood spoke for a solid minute and it was Kaname who eventually broke the silence.

"What are you doing out so late, Moira-hime?" he asked softly though she heard him clearly.

Rather than answer him she instead asked a question of her own. "What are you doing out of class, Kuran-senpai?"

"Some people would say answering a question with a question is rude," he replied.

"Are you one of those people, Kuran-senpai?" Moira asked with a slight smile, wringing her hair out.

"You're a spirited one, aren't you?"

"Some people would say answering a question with a question is rude," she turned his previously spoken words against him, eliciting a soft chuckle from the brunet.

"It was a rhetorical question. You should return to your dorm room. If the prefects were to catch you, they would give you detention."

"I would, were it not raining cats and dogs," she gestured towards said-rain with a nod of her head.

"I will escort you back."

Moira's eyebrows shot into her hairline at those words. "Ah, you don't have to-."

"While that is true, I want to. Besides, I don't see you carrying an umbrella." Moira blinked owlishly, realizing that he had one tucked beneath his arm. "It would make me feel better knowing you returned safely to your dorm."

Moira fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead offering him a pleasant smile. "Lead the way, then."

"Of course, but first-." Moira's eyes were slightly smaller than tea saucers when he removed his blazer, draping it over her shoulders. "This should provide you with some warmth."

"But-."

"Please, Moira-hime? I would feel awful were you to fall ill due to the weather."

Moira refrained from telling him cold weather had nothing to do with making people sick (never mind that she was a pureblood and had never had so much as a stuffy nose) and slipped her arms into the sleeves. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall we go?"

"Of course," she sighed lightly, stepping beside him when he opened the umbrella. She didn't miss the way he maneuvered around her, positioning himself on her right side like a gentleman would (she half-expected him to offer his arm and was only slightly dismayed when he didn't). Once they were situated properly the two vampires headed out into the rain.

The wind had died down, thankfully, allowing the pair to reach the Sun Dorms without losing their umbrella. Moira hugged herself around the middle, resisting the urge to bury her nose into the fabric of his jacket and inhale his ridiculously intoxicating scent (was this what she smelled like to other vampires? No wonder everyone wanted a taste of their blood). They were already uncomfortably close to one another and if she listened closely she could hear the blood flowing through his veins.

"Why do you call me 'Moira-hime'?" she asked suddenly in an attempt to distract herself from thoughts of tearing his throat out with her fangs.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Kaname asked, looking down at her. "I will stop calling you that if you want me to-."

"No! I mean-," Moira _hated_ the way a blush seared her cheeks and for a moment she honestly believed her face was on fire. She felt awkward and shy, wishing she could pull a Daphne and drop through a Scooby-Doo style trap door in the sidewalk to escape the embarrassment.

Thankfully he didn't say anything more on the subject and soon enough they came to a stop in front of the Sun Dormitory.

Moira turned to thank him for walking her back before realizing he was staring at her neck.

"Senpai-?" she trailed off when he suddenly reached for her throat. It took everything in her not to bare her fangs and slap his hand away.

"Your necklace, is that not the symbol of Ouroboros?" he asked, cupping the small, silver-toned winged dragon that was devouring its tail in his palm.

"I-I guess so," Moira stammered, lifting her shoulders in a weak shrug. "I got it at a flea market back home, so-."

"I like that its eyes are amethyst jewels, as purple is associated with renewal and rebirth. Fitting, as the Ouroboros is often interpreted as a symbol for the cycle of life, death, and rebirth."

Moira swallowed tightly, praying to any deities that may have been listening that he did not associate it with the Lockhart Family. But really, what were the chances he would make such an insane leap of logic to connect her pendant back to an ancient pureblood family from Greece…?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward," he gave her a soft smile that did nothing to soothe her nerves.

She gave him a shaky smile in return. "It's fine. You just startled me is all."

He released her pendant and it rested once more in the space just below her collarbones. She ignored the way it seemed to burn her skin, turning her attention to the dormitory before them.

"Thank you for walking me back," she bowed respectfully towards the older pureblood before straightening.

"You are most welcome," Kaname smiled once more. Moira shrugged his blazer off, holding it out to him.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your jacket. That was kind of you." It was Kaname's turn to look a bit bashful that time as he accepted his jacket.

"Of course. Sweet dreams, Moira."

Her usual knack for words suddenly abandoned her and instead of saying something she'd probably regret Moira instead offered him a pleasant smile. She opened the door to the darkened foyer, slipping inside as it shut softly behind her. Moira leaned back against the door, shutting her eyes tiredly and waited for the sound of Kaname's footsteps to fade.

She reached up, curling her fingers around the ouroboros pendant, ignoring the way the razor-sharp wings cut into her fingers. Blood trickled down her palm and she raised it to her lips, dragging her tongue gently against the puncture wounds.

Moira had always thought she was brave though was starting to realize it was only because there was never anything she _needed_ to be afraid of but…Kaname Kuran…

…

He _terrified_ her…

* * *

"_Oh, Kaname. The teacher was wondering where you had gone off to," Takuma greeted him upon his arrival. _

"_I had something to take care of," he replied simply, taking his seat at the back of the classroom beside the window. _

"_Sure, sure," the Ichijou heir waved his hand dismissively before tilting his head to the side in a curious manner. "Hm."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing. You just…never mind. Forget it," Takuma smiled brightly. "Our next class is due to start in a few minutes. Hopefully we'll be able to move on from the Napoleonic Wars-." _

_As Takuma continued speaking animatedly Kaname turned his attention to the stormy skyline, resting his chin atop an upturned palm, and did his best to ignore the scent of caramel and vanilla that had seeped into the fabric of his blazer. _

_Though as their history teacher began the lecture, he couldn't help but briefly wonder if Moira Xenos tasted as good as she smelt…_

* * *

Oh lawd it's finished. Sorry I've been MIA. Hopefully this makes up for it. We've finally got some Kaname/Moira interaction. Like I said, it will start picking up shortly. It's just difficult finding ways for them to interact when she isn't a prefect and can't really be wandering the grounds willy-nilly. Anyways, I love you all. Thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review and let me know what you thought of it.

*The book Shindo is referencing is 'Clockwork Prince' by Cassandra Clare which is a good read.


	10. quod me nutrit me destruit

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story so far. I can't even begin to express how much it means to me.

* * *

Disclaimer: Considering I'm not an awesome mangaka, it's safe to assume that I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do I make any profit from this.

* * *

_what nourishes me destroys me _

* * *

Moira checked Apache to a walk, glancing over her shoulders as she scanned the corral fencing for her roommate.

'_Where are you__ Shindo?__ '_she thought wearily to herself, squeezing the mottled-gray stallion gently with her lower legs, a soft kick of her heels nudging him into a steady trot at her teacher's command. She _hated_ horseback riding, the only reason she had even attended gym class that afternoon was because she had lost a game of rock-paper-scissors to Shindo. They had agreed to suffer alongside one another but Shindo was nowhere to be seen.

Moira had doubts going into the lesson, considering how sensitive horses could be to the supernatural. Even with her aura bound Apache was wary of her, ears stiff, body tense, eyes following her every movement. Moira told their teacher that she didn't feel comfortable riding the stallion but he insisted, stating Apache was 'like that with everyone when he first met them' which did absolutely nothing to soothe Moira's nerves.

Without warning Apache came to a stop, ears pinning back against his skull. Moira felt powerful muscles bunch beneath her thighs and sucked in a startled breath, leaning forward just as Apache reared up. She could hear her classmates shouting in alarm at the horse's actions as the stallion came down hard all fours, giving his head a shake with an angry snort before tearing off through the corral at a hard gallop.

Moira's brain rattled about in her skull when Apache leapt over the fence, taking off across the meadow alongside the corral.

"_Mitescere,_" she gasped, resting her hand on the stallion's neck, attempting to calm the horse with magick.

It didn't work.

In fact, with the way Apache sped up, it seemed to do the exact _opposite_ of what she was hoping for.

As they neared the tree line, Moira quickly decided she would probably be better off parting company with the feisty stallion.

She took her feet out of the stirrups, dropping the reins. Placing her hands low on Apache's neck she leaned her weight forward. Moira used the stallion's neck as a pivot point, swinging one leg over the horse and vaulted off it.

A crack, similar to that of a gunshot, suddenly echoed throughout the meadow. Moira rolled around on the grass in agony, clutching her shoulder as she ground her teeth together, trying not to scream.

"Moira! Oh my god, are you okay!?" she heard someone call out to her. Moira didn't respond, certain that if she opened her mouth all she would do was cry and that would only add to her severely injured pride.

"Moira-!"

"Xenos-san-!"

"Give her some space, back up!"

She felt a hand touch her cheek gently, the smell of rosewood washing over her. "Moira-san-."

She eased her eyes open, looking up into pools of lilac belonging to none other than Zero Kiryuu. "Are you alright?" She swallowed thickly, settling on giving him a curt shake of her head. "What hurts?"

Moira flexed her fingers around her right shoulder, seeing his eyes follow the movement. "I'm going to help you to the clinic. Are you able to sit up?"

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, pride taking yet another blow when she managed a pitiful; "No."

"Oh my god, are you okay Moira?" she heard Shindo gasp and she looked over at her friend kneeling on her other side.

"Told you this was a bad idea," Moira finally said with a shaky laugh, feeling Zero's arm slip around her middle, helping her into a sitting position.

"Just relax. I've got you," he said quietly so no one else could hear, allowing her to lean her weight against him.

"Moira, what happened?" she heard Kobayashi-sensei ask as he knelt before her.

"I don't know," she replied, giving her head a shake. "Everything was fine until, well, it wasn't."

"Seems like something spooked him," Zero said softly, raising his head in the direction of the Moon Dormitories. She resisted the urge to follow his gaze, instead focusing her attention on the way her fingers were beginning to feel numb.

Kobayashi-sensei dismissed the rest of the class and Moira swore she heard him muttering under his breath, something about losing his job and the school being sued and 'why didn't I become an engineer like mom told me too?'

One of the grooms shooed Kobayashi-sensei away, taking his place in front of Moira. "Here, let me see your arm." She maneuvered Moira's arm carefully, positioning it so her hand was resting on her chest towards her opposite shoulder, wrapping an elastic bandage around her to stabilize her injured shoulder.

"Were you able to get Apache back in his stall, Yua-chan?" Kobayashi asked her.

"Wouldn't be much of a horse trainer if I couldn't manage that," the aforementioned 'Yua-chan' grumbled under her breath, eliciting a small smile from Moira as she pinned the bandage in place.

"C'mon, let's get you up," she heard Zero say, feeling him slip an arm around her lower back and the other beneath her knees. Moira bit back a surprised squeal when he suddenly lifted her effortlessly off the ground, resting her body against his chest.

"I-I can walk-," she stammered when he began heading back towards the school.

"I'd rather not risk it. You're looking pale…well, paler than usual," he amended his statement after a moment's pause.

"Let me get the gate for you," Shindo jogged to the fence surrounding the meadow.

"Thanks Nadeshiko," Zero nodded. Moira arched a slender brow at the way Shindo's cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink.

"N-no problem," she stammered, glancing down shyly at her riding boots.

Moira turned her head, mouthing the words 'what the hell' over Zero's shoulder which only made Shindo blush darker. The brunette simply shook her head, waving her hand dismissively as though to say 'it's nothing' but Moira's interest was already piqued. She tilted her head to the side, lips curving into a sly smile.

'_My, my. How curious…'_

* * *

"_Mm, there's something about girls in riding breeches that is just…," Aido trailed off with a sigh, looking out the window with a dreamy smile on his face as he watched the Day Class head back to the locker rooms to change back into their uniforms. _

_Kaname arched a brow, opening another letter from the senate, wondering who the ice-wielder was referring to. _

"_This fascination you have with the transfer student is unsettling," Kain told him, reaching forward to pull the window closed. _

"_I am not fascinated by her!" Aido huffed, crossing his arms moodily over his chest. "I wasn't even talking about her, thank you very much. There are so many cute girls in the Day Class besides her." _

"_I wonder why Kiryuu is carrying her-," Kain commented, folding his arms over his chest when he spied the aforementioned student in the Level D's arms. _

"_What do you mean he's carrying her!?" Aido gasped, waving his arms dramatically. "Why!?" He rushed to the window, pressing his face against the glass as though it would help him see better. _

"_I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" Kain suggested with a raised brow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips when Aido immediately shrank back from the window. _

"_Ah, I'll pass." _

"_Mmhm." _

"_But seriously though, she smells so god damn good," Aido sighed. "I would give my right arm for a taste of her blood-." _

_Aido suddenly froze, eyes drawn to the letter opener Kaname was holding. The blade didn't move, nor did the hand that held it. And yet for a heartbeat he felt as though his throat had been cut, like blood was gushing out, pouring down his front to stain his pristine white blazer. The intent had been so strong that it almost felt __real__. _

_With how calm and collect Kaname often was, Aido sometimes forgot how __dangerous__ he was capable of being as well. _

"_You are aware that bringing violence upon other students is against the rules aren't you, Aido?" _

_He swallowed thickly, lowering his eyes submissively to the ground. "I-I didn't mean anything by it, Kaname-sama." _

"_Of course you didn't," Kaname said lightly, not raising his eyes from the letter he was reading. _

_The air was rife with palpable tension, Aido's gaze shifting nervously from their leader to his cousin whose own head was lowered. _

"_Leave me."_

"_Yes, Kaname-sama," they chorused in unison, placing their hands over their hearts as they bowed, vanishing from the office. _

_Kaname sat back in his chair, turning his attention towards the window. Zero was indeed carrying Moira in his arms, flanked by another Day Class student whose name he did not know. A foreign feeling washed over him, one he hadn't experienced in many, many years. He caught sight of his eyes in the reflection of the glass, vibrant red with catlike slits for pupils and it was only then that he realized his upper lip was curled back, baring his fangs possessively and a low growl was vibrating in his chest. _

_He turned his attention back to the table, taking a sip of his tablet water as he collected himself. Jealousy was __very__ unbecoming of a pureblood, after all…_

* * *

"You broke _what_?"

"My collarbone." There was silence for several long moments before she heard him snort quietly. "Thomas?"

"Seriously? From falling off a horse? That's hilarious."

"I'm glad you find my pain so amusing," Moira grumbled, finishing up the crossword puzzle their biology teacher had assigned them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," he chuckled before sighing. "Are you okay?"

"Do you want an honest answer or the answer you were expecting?" Moira asked.

"Let's go with both."

"Which would you like first?"

"Oh, surprise me."

"I'm nice and dandy like cotton candy."

"Mmhm, and how are you really?"

"Feel like dog shit," she grumbled, rotating her shoulder with a pained wince before resting her arm in the sling once more.

"Ooh, I'm gonna have to come wash your mouth out with soap, young lady," he scolded her though she knew he was teasing.

"Sure. Just bring some more tablets when you do," she sighed, emptying a few into her palm, tossing them back with a grimace.

"Are you out?"

"Almost."

"Jesus, Moira. I told you to let me know when you were running low-."

"Yes, well, I didn't foresee myself getting injured and needing to take more to compensate for it," she hissed, gripping her pencil so tightly that it crumbled into dust in her palm.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't think about it that way. I'll bring you more next week. Will you be alright until then?"

"Haven't got much of a choice, do I?" she murmured, brushing the pencil shavings off her desk into the trashcan. "I'll call you later. Shindo will be back from town soon."

She heard Thomas sigh softly. "Be careful Moira. I feel like the spell has made you more vulnerable than we originally thought it would."

"That makes two of us," she muttered, hearing footsteps near the door. "Bye Thomas."

"Take care." Moira reached forward, hitting the 'End Call' button on her phone as she leaned back against her chair.

"Hey Moira," Shindo greeted her, fussing with a few bags. Moira stood, making her way towards her friend. "I've got it."

"I'm not a cripple, Shindo. I can help you a little bit," Moira huffed, taking a bag from her. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Oh, sure did. I figured we could put the heavy cream and butter in our mini-fridge. The other stuff will be okay at room temperature," the brunette said, depositing the bags onto her bed. "I can't wait until St. Xocolat's Day."

"Oh? Why is that?" Moira asked, tilting her head cutely to the side in a questioning manner. "Is it because you're going to give chocolates to Zero-kun?"

Shindo reacted exactly how Moira expected her to. "N-no! I'm not!"

"Are you going to confess your love to him~?"

"I don't love him!" Shindo gasped as though she were affronted, glaring at Moira though the angry effect she was going for was ruined by the blush staining her cheeks. "You're such a bully."

"Hardly," Moira laughed, shaking her head. "I think it's sweet."

"He doesn't even know I exist," she muttered, gaze dropping to her bed as she began sifting through the bags.

"Somehow I doubt that." Moira sat cross-legged on her bed. "Do you need me to play matchmaker for you? Just tell Mama Mo what you need-."

"Oh god no-."

"I've been told I make a pretty good wingman," she nodded seriously.

"Moira, just stop, alright?" Moira immediately fell silent, brow furrowing in confusion at the sharp reply. "I don't-I just don't like it when you tease me about it."

The pureblood's shoulders slumped a bit and she frowned. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. I won't interfere if you don't want me to. I just think...I think you would be good for him, is all."

Shindo lifted her shoulders as though to say 'whatever'. "I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you later."

"Shindo-," Moira trailed off as her roommate exited their dorm without another word.

* * *

Luckily for Moira, she and Shindo reconciled by the end of the weekend. Moira told the younger girl she wouldn't bring up Zero anymore so long as Shindo didn't tease her about Kaname.

Speaking of which…

Moira stood at the back of the group, watching the changeover alongside Chō, one of her fellow Day Class students. She was a year above their class and the president of the Girl's Dormitory. She told Moira the only reason she watched the changeover was to make sure her younger sister didn't do anything silly though a quick skim of her thoughts revealed that the brunette teen was hopelessly infatuated with Ichijo.

"How's your arm?"

"Mm? Oh, still attached," Moira forced a smile, turning her attention back to the Night Class procession.

"I heard you took a nasty fall in gym. I don't know why the chairman keeps that horse around. He's caused almost as much trouble as White Lily," Chō paused, popping her gum. "As a matter of fact, those two are perfect for each other."

"Good thing Cross already had him gelded."

"Indeed." Moira and Chō both shuddered at the thought of having mini-Apache's and White Lily's running about.

"Hey Chō," the pair saw a younger girl coming towards them. She had dark bronze hair and bright blue eyes, the same as Chō's.

"Hey Mio. Are you done watching your boy toys?"

'_Pot meet kettle,'_ Moira thought to herself with a wry smile.

"You're just jealous that Aido-senpai gives me attention," Mio scoffed. "And I can't blame him. I mean, you do see how cute I am, right?"

"Uh huh," Chō rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a small smile on her lips. "Are you going to give him chocolate?"

"Um, duh? I'd be stupid not to," Mio replied, glancing down at her neatly manicured nails before her attention suddenly shifted to Moira. "Oh, you're the new student. Maureen, right?"

Resisting the urge to scowl at the girl's impudence Moira instead smiled politely. "Moira, actually."

"Yeah, whatever," Mio waved her hand dismissively before a yelp escaped her lips when Chō bopped her on the head. "Nee-chan! What was that for?"

"Don't be rude," Chō scolded her. Mio flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking at Moira once more.

"Are you giving anyone chocolates?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, probably not. I mean, I was going to make some for my friends but that's about it."

"You're not giving any to the Night Class?"

Moira glanced sideways at the copper haired teen, seeing her brow arched. "No. No one in the Night Class."

Mio boldly dragged her gaze up and down Moira's body before resting a hand on her hip. "I heard Kuran-senpai called you princess."

Moira resisted the urge to tell the human she was, as a matter of fact, considered royalty and he wasn't wrong for doing so before remembering she was supposed to be keeping her lineage a secret.

"And? What's your point?" she settled on asking, arching a slender brow in question. Apparently that wasn't the reaction Mio was expecting as the other girl sputtered for a response. "Does it bother you?"

"It-it's just weird, okay? He's, like, never shown interest in a girl. Like, ever. I was actually starting to think he played for the other team," Mio shrugged as though her argument were valid.

"She has a point," Moira heard Chō say and turned her attention to the brunette. "I mean, aside from Yuuki he's never really paid any attention to the Day Class girls."

A noncommittal hum escaped Moira though she refrained from saying anything more on the topic.

"Whatever," Mio sighed, waving to one of the Day Class boys. "I'll see you later nee-chan. Hey, Hachi~!"

"Don't stay out too late! It's almost curfew-! Aw, whatever," Chō grumbled. "She never listens to me anyways." With a sigh the teen turned back to Moira. "Seriously though, I think it's kind of sweet that he calls you princess. I feel like he's so…how do I put this…aloof? I don't think he's snobby or anything but there is obviously some sort of hierarchy in the Night Class and he's at the top of it."

'_You're not wrong…'_

"I think you two would be cute together."

By some immense feat of willpower Moira kept from blushing at those words. "I'm sure we'd get along about as well as nitro and glycerol."

"Maybe, but remember when you mix them, the results tend to be rather…_explosive_, if you know what I mean," Chō said, giving her a sly smile.

"I know what you mean," Moira huffed, glancing away. "I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you, Chō-san."

'_Explosive, huh? I mean, that's one way to put it,'_ she thought to herself when they parted ways at the Sun Dorms. It was general knowledge among the vampire world that purebloods were _very_ territorial, said-attitude extending over those they cared for as well. When a pureblood hated someone, ohh, they truly _hated_ them, but when they loved someone…?

It was a fierce, intense, _unquenchable_ love.

It was ironic in a way, that purebloods were expected to be these cold, detached creatures when in reality they felt emotions more strongly than any other vampire.

There were some truths to the mythos surrounding purebloods though; they possessed ethereal beauty, they lived forever unless an anti-vampire weapon was used to cut off their heads or pierce their hearts, the pureblood nature was an everlasting quest for power, a pureblood's thirst could only truly be quenched by the blood of their mate-

Moira paused in mid-stride at the thought. She had never wanted anyone's blood as badly as she wanted Kaname Kuran's. She had been chalking it up to the whole 'quest for power' bit as drinking the blood of a pureblood can allow one to absorb their powers for a price but…she had never felt such a pull before, despite spending years around other purebloods including her own siblings. She leaned against the wall of the hallway, eyes slipping shut as a heavy sigh of realization escaped her lips.

'_Well, shit…'_

* * *

The day before St. Xocolat's Day, Chairman Cross allowed the usage of the home economics room for anyone wanting to make chocolates that afternoon. Moira and Shindo decided to let the excitement die down before attempting to commandeer an oven.

"Who are you going to give your candies to?" Shindo asked her, finishing her math worksheet.

"I should have enough to give some to you, Yori-chan, Yuuki-san, and probably Zero-san as well," Moira said, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shindo suddenly asked, pinning the pureblood with a concerned look.

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" Moira laughed lightly, waving her good hand dismissively. Her collarbone was mending slower than she would have liked but she had full range of motion in her shoulder and was only wearing the sling to keep up appearances.

"You just seem kinda rundown. You're not your usual perky self."

"Was I ever that perky to begin with?"

Shindo paused, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "Touché. But still-."

"Are you guys waiting for an oven? We're done with ours," one of their classmates, Hotaru, told them.

"Oh, great. Thanks," Shindo smiled brightly before glancing back at Moira. "This conversation isn't over."

Moira arched a slender brow at those words, stifling a nervous laugh as she slid off her stool. "Whatever you say, darling."

Shindo spread the ingredients out on the counter, retrieving a clean set of bowls and measuring cups.

"What do you need me to do for you?" Shindo asked, washing her hands.

"I need my baking chocolate to be chopped into small pieces. I would but-," Moira trailed off, motioning to her shoulder half-heartedly.

"I got you," Shindo assured her, opening the package and laying it out on the cutting board. As Shindo worked, Moira began measuring out the appropriate amount of heavy cream and butter.

Someone had brought in a stereo and was playing BTS as the girls worked on their candies. Moira hummed along softly to the music, chatting with both Shindo and Chō while they waited for their chocolates to harden in the fridge. Moira had bought red sugar crystals and pink sprinkles to dress the truffles up with and was actually looking forward to the end product.

She laid out a few squares of pink and red cellophane along with a roll of white ribbon, preparing her workstation. It took a little under ten minutes to roll the chocolate into small balls and another five to dip them into the sugar crystals and sprinkles.

"Having fun?" Shindo asked, tying a bow on a small white box.

"Of course. Best part is licking the bowl though," Moira giggled as Chō helped her package the truffles.

Her smile faded, however, when she heard a fellow student's yelp of 'ouch' almost immediately followed by the scent of blood.

"Are you okay, Xue?"

"Y-yeah, I just cut myself on accident," the other girl stammered. Moira made the mistake of looking over her shoulder, seeing the girl press a towel to her finger, blood dripping slowly onto the countertop.

She swallowed thickly, wincing as doing so made it feel like her throat was lined with razor blades.

It smelt so _good_ and she was so _thirsty…_

"Are you okay Moira?" she heard Shindo say and Moira had to tear her gaze from the injured girl.

"Ah, I just feel a bit…queasy. I don't do well with blood," she lied through her perfectly straight teeth. "I need to get some fresh air."

"Okay. Why don't you head back to the dorms? We'll finish up here and I'll bring you your chocolate," Shindo told her, giving her a worried look.

"Thank you. Excuse me." With that Moira hopped down from her stool, trying her best not to seem too eager to leave the classroom. However, when she realized the hallway was empty she settled on shadow walking back to their dorm.

Upon arrival Moira wrenched the sling off her arm, the bitter taste of venom pooling in her mouth. Her use of magick to shorten her trip only exacerbated her Thirst and she scolded herself for doing such a reckless thing.

"I'm such an idiot," she hissed, tearing the door open to the wardrobe and began rummaging through it.

"C'mon, where are you?" she breathed, feeling her fangs begin to elongate and a familiar burn start behind her eyes. "Where is it!?"

She threw clothes onto the ground, standing on her tiptoes and running her hand along the top shelf. A few seconds later she clenched her fingers around a box of blood tablets.

"Oh, thank goodness," she gasped, pulling them down and wrenched it open, only to realize it was empty.

Moira swallowed thickly, crushing the pillbox in her hand. "This is entirely not good."

She whirled around, all-but diving for her bag, sifting through it for her phone as she punched in Thomas's number.

"Please pick up. Please," Moira breathed, listening to it ring.

Four rings went by. Then five.

Just as she was about to hang up she heard his voice.

"Thomas speaking-."

"I'm out of tablets," she blurted out, beginning to pace the length of her dorm room restlessly.

"What do you mean you're out of tablets?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Thomas," she snapped, gritting her teeth, trying to pull herself together.

"You said you had enough to last until next week-."

"I misjudged how much I would need to take in order to heal quickly. I'm out, okay?"

"Breathe Moira," he said gently, as though he were attempting to soothe a wild animal. "Where are you?"

"In my dorm room," she said shakily, running her hands through her hair in agitation.

"Did something happen to set you off?"

"Girl cut herself making chocolate. Were it not for Shindo I probably would have had a nibble," she admitted, hating herself for her lack of self-control. She normally had such unwavering willpower over her Thirst that her current state of mind actually scared her. She was acting like some sort of...

...monster...

"Just a nibble?"

"I would've have torn her throat open with my nails and drained her dry. Is that what you wanted to hear Thomas?" Moira snarled, gripping the phone so tight that she heard it creak under the stress. She could hear pictures rattling unsteadily on the shelves, books beginning to levitate behind her before falling onto the ground with a bang.

"Moira, I need you to stay with me, alright?" she heard him shuffling around in the background, the sound of a car door shutting reaching her sensitive ears. "I'm going to help you but you need to relax, okay?"

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay," she inhaled a shaky breath, shaking out her hands and rolling her shoulders. "Relaxing right now. Hoo boy. Thinking happy thoughts, like kittens and rainbows and shirtless Jason Momoa and chocolate covered strawberries and a shirtless Jason Momoa holding kittens while feeding me chocolate covered strawberries and-oh my god Thomas this is not working."

"You're doing good, Moira," he praised her. "I'm heading to the airport. I'll be there by tomorrow night-."

"Tomorrow!?" she hissed. "I need you here _now_."

"Well, some of us can't shadow walk Moira," he replied snippily. Moira collapsed on her bed, cradling her head in her hands.

"I'm just…I'm afraid," she admitted, raising her head as she looked at the sharp claws at the ends of her fingertips. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't, Moira. I know you won't."

"I wish I shared your confidence," she murmured.

"I'll be there tomorrow evening. Meet me by the clock tower."

"Okay," she whispered, shutting her eyes when the line beeped three times, signaling the end of the call. She let the phone fall to her lap, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes before smoothing her hair back from her face, doing her best to ignore the tears drying on her cheeks.

* * *

Two chapters in two days for y'all. I felt bad for being gone so long so take this double update as my apology. Don't expect it to happen again though xD But seriously, I was in a funk these past few months and only recently have I felt like sitting down at my laptop and penning out a chapter. Depression is a mean, mean mistress. Anyways, thanks for reading, reviews are love and feed the muse (she can be a real glutton), and I'll hopefully have another chapter for you guys in the next week or two. Cheers.


	11. fronti nulla fides

A/N: Hold onto your butts, this chapter is a doozy. 5000+ words for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

_appearances deceive_

* * *

It was a rough night.

Moira had just enough time to get the room back in order before Shindo came in with their chocolates. After making some half-ass excuse about feeling under the weather she turned in early, immersing herself in the world of Harry Potter in an attempt to distract herself from how lovely her roommate smelled.

Smell was a vampire's primary sense. When she fed upon humans years ago, she could care less what they looked like; it was their aroma that counted. From across the street she could detect the sugar levels in a person's blood and the subtle flavor hues unknown to science and medical minds.

Moira sighed, shutting her book and sat it on the nightstand, rolling over in bed to face the wall. It was just after midnight and Shindo had fallen asleep about an hour earlier. She could hear the other girl's quiet breathing, the steady thump of her heartbeat in her chest.

Scrubbing her hands over her face Moira sat up, blankets bunching around her hips. Struck by an almost irresistible urge to wander she slipped out of bed, dressing silently so not to wake her roommate.

As she passed her bunkmate Moira paused, watching over her sleeping form. Her hair was scattered in a messy halo around her head, a few strands covering her face. Moira leaned towards her, gently moving her hair out of her face. But then the scent of her blood reached her nose and she inhaled, eyes closing. When they opened again, they were bright garnet.

The pureblood lowered her head, hating herself just that little bit more as she slipped from the room into the hall, letting her feet carry her where they wished.

Unfortunately for her, it just so happened to be towards the Moon Dormitory.

* * *

"We have to stop meeting like this. Otherwise, others will begin to talk."

"You say that as though you care what others think."

"Quite the contrary, actually."

"If you say so," Moira replied as she walked alongside her fellow pureblood who had graciously offered to walk her back to her dorm room.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked suddenly and she cursed her carelessness. She hadn't bothered with her sling when she left the dorm, considering she hadn't expected to cross paths with anyone that night. "I heard you injured it during gym class."

"A-ah, it's better," she stammered, hugging her right forearm across her chest. "I hurt my collarbone but the doctor said it should heal quickly. I don't typically wear my sling when I sleep because it makes my shoulder stiff."

"I see. What are you doing up so late anyways?" Kaname asked, glancing sideways at her. Moira took a breath to steady her nerves, channeling her inner Peitho* and turned on the charm.

"I've always been a bit of a night owl," she settled on saying, giving him a sweet smile. "I'm a bit jealous that there wasn't an option to join the Night Class when I applied."

"Yes, well, there are certain criteria a student must meet in order to join the Night Class," Kaname answered after a moment's pause.

'_No kidding…'_

"I mean, if one of the criteria is being supermodel gorgeous, I think I can tick it off my list," Moira giggled.

"You are from Greece, aren't you?"

It was Moira's turn to be on guard that time and she answered a cautious, "Yes, why?"

"Then you are familiar with the myth of Narcissus?"

"Make just one comment about being cute and get immediately referred to as a narcissist," she grumbled under her breath before sighing. "It was just a joke, Kuran-senpai."

"I believe one of my favorite variations of the myth was written by Argyros. In his version Narcissus fell madly in love with his twin sister, Narcissa, rather than his own reflection. However, she was due to be married one spring day and he was unable to cope with the idea of someone else having her aside from himself."

She hated the way chills ran up and down her spine at his words. "Oh? And what did Narcissus do?"

"I'm sure you can hazard a guess," Kaname said, glancing down at her. "He murdered her husband-to-be as well as his sister, having decided that if he couldn't have her, no one else could either."

Moira swallowed thickly around the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "You read some grim fairy tales, Kuran-senpai."

"Many stories are thought to take inspiration from real life events."

"If that's true, I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me is that werewolves and vampires are real-," she trailed off with a laugh.

"Don't be silly, Moira-hime," he said after a moment as they came to a stop before the Sun Dormitory. "Everyone knows that vampires don't exist."

"I seem to recall you saying that many stories are believed to take inspiration from actual events," Moira pointed out.

Kaname met her gaze, burgundy irises staring intensely into sapphire and surprised her by asking; "Do you play chess, Moira?"

"Not very well," she admitted after a moment.

"If you insist on being out past curfew and it's not too forward of me, may I ask for your company in the evening?"

By some amazing feat of science Moira kept her eyebrows from flying up into her hairline in surprise. Rather than open her mouth and embarrass herself, Moira instead settled on a confused tilt of her head and slight furrow of her brow.

"I understand if you were to decline. We hardly know each other after all. I only thought it would make better usage of your time rather than wandering the grounds and possibly getting in trouble-."

Was Kaname Kuran rambling? It sure sounded like it and Moira couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

'_How adorable…'_

"Are you…inviting me…," she trailed off, arching a slender brow. "-to play chess with you…?"

His stiff posture seemed to relax when he heard the back half of her question, obviously having not expected that response.

"I suppose you could interpret it that way," he settled on saying. "You don't have to answer right away, of course.

Moira pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, a nervous habit she'd had since she was a child. "The Student Handbook expressly forbids Day Class students from interacting with Night Class students."

"And yet here we are," Kaname said softly, voice a low, thrumming purr. He raked a hand back through his hair with a smile that she could only describe as devilish.

"I'll think about it," she finally said after a moment, unsure what his reaction would be if she had refused him outright.

"Oh, good," Kaname gave her another smile, this one less teasing than the last. "I was hoping you would."

The tawny-haired pureblood trilled a nervous laugh, hugging herself around the middle for reassurance. "Have a good night, Kuran-senpai."

"You as well, Moira-hime." He reached out and touched her hair, skimming his fingers along the curve of her cheek, cupping her jaw gently. Her breath hitched in surprise when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "Óνειρα γλυκά."

Moira hated the way her cheeks warmed. "I was unaware that you spoke Greek."

"There is a fair amount about me that you don't know. Hopefully that will change in the next few months?" he said-asked, giving her a soft smile that did nothing to soothe her nerves.

"Perhaps," she settled on saying, turning fluidly on her heel and tried her best to keep her gait steady as she entered the Sun Dorms.

* * *

_He had never wanted someone so much as he wanted Moira Xenos. _

_He couldn't help the immense possessiveness he felt towards the Day Class student. When her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of champagne pink, he had to remind himself to breathe though his mouth rather than his nose. He wouldn't say her scent was overpowering but when the smell of her blood, so close to the surface of her alabaster skin wafted gently in his direction, it took a conscious effort for him to keep his fangs from extending. _

_He yearned to embed them in her soft skin. He could practically imagine the taste of her blood as it met his tongue, a delectably sweet spice if he had to guess. _

_Kaname waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before making his way back to the Moon Dorm. Class wasn't due to let out for another hour or so, leaving him with plenty of time to himself in the dorms. _

"_K-Kaname-sama-." He turned, glancing over his shoulder, bright garnet eyes meeting rose quartz._

"_What is it, Ruka?" he asked softly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"_

_Ruka blushed, glancing away, unable to hold his powerful gaze. _

_Unlike Her…_

"_I-I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. You left so abruptly, we thought something had happened." _

_Kaname chuckled, the dark, almost menacing, sound eliciting a weak wince from the toffee-haired aristocrat. "I'm fine Ruka. Thank you for worrying about me." _

_As he turned, he felt her touch his elbow gently. "If-if there's anything I can do to help Kaname-sama," she trailed off, biting her lower lip nervously._

"_Ruka-," he paused, considering her for a moment. "Come with me." _

_She followed behind him obediently, head bowed, hands clasped neatly before her._

_It didn't take long for them to reach his study in the Moon Dorms, and even less time for him to pin her against the wall by her wrists, brushing his lips against the soft skin of her throat. _

_A soft gasp escaped her lips, cheeks flushing in both embarrassment and arousal. "K-Kaname-sama-." Her moan turned into a surprised shriek of pain when he buried his fangs into her neck, tearing into the vein with little regard for her comfort. _

_He didn't bother clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle her whines of distress though she didn't attempt to fight him off either. She stood there, like the good, obedient little noble she was, and let him drink his fill. _

_Only when her vision began darkening at the edges did she try to push him away. "N-n-no m-more," she said weakly, shoving feebly against his chest. Kaname pulled away, blood dripping onto the pristine white fabric of her blazer and she swayed unsteadily against him. _

_He caught her before she hit the ground, lifting her easily into his arms. _

"_Silly girl," he murmured, carrying her to her room. As he laid her on the bed, he was suddenly aware of another presence behind him._

"_Are you alright, Kaname?" Takuma asked him softly, bright emerald eyes flickering between the unconscious young noble and the pureblood. "You've been acting, well, a bit strange lately." _

"_Oh?" _

"_Ever since that transfer student arrived, you've-."_

_Takuma suddenly found himself unable to breathe. A weight settled on his chest and he felt as though he had been doused with a bucket of cold water._

"_I've what, Takuma?" Kaname asked, turning to face him fully. Takuma inhaled a shuddery breath, forcing a shaky smile. _

"_You've been distracted. I know you haven't been replying to the letters the Senate have sent you. You know as well as I that the last thing we need is a visit from them," he said. "We don't want to jeopardize the peace you've worked so hard to build. You want to keep Yuuki safe, don't you?" _

_It may have been a low blow but it worked. Kaname frowned, reining his powers in. Takuma stepped around him, grabbing the quilt and tucked it around Ruka's still form. _

"_You don't have to tell me anything," Takuma assured him, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from her neck. "I just want you to know that I'm on your side. I'm your friend, after all." _

_Kaname didn't reply, instead turning to exit the bedroom. Takuma frowned slightly, knowing the pureblood's silence spoke louder than any words ever could._

* * *

"Happy St. Xocolat's Day!"

Moira raised her head tiredly from her pillow, glaring half-heartedly at her roommate. "How are you so perky in the morning, Shindo?"

The brunette gave her a sweet smile as she continued brushing her hair. "Bone of the father unwillingly given, flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, and the blood of my enemy forcefully taken."

Moira blinked owlishly, eyes narrowing as she eyed her roommate warily. "You frighten me sometimes."

"Do you want your chocolate now or later?" Shindo asked, plaiting her hair into its usual pigtails.

Moira shrugged, sitting upright in bed and rubbed her sore shoulder. "I really don't feel like going to class today."

"You'll get in trouble if you don't. And besides, it's only a half day," Shindo told her, straightening her tie. "Do you want anything from the canteen?"

"No thank you."

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble on my behalf. I'll be ready soon," she muttered, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Alright! I'll see you in class!" Shindo exclaimed, grabbing her bag before leaving the dorm.

Moira glanced over at the alarm clock, arching a brow in confusion when she realized it was 8:03 in the morning. Why on earth was Shindo up so early…?

She was ashamed to say she jumped a bit when she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Moira. How're you feeling?" she heard Thomas ask.

"Awful, but thank you for asking," she muttered, clicking speakerphone on so she could begin getting dressed.

"How's your…well…you know?"

"My what, Thomas? My shoulder? My bloodlust? You'll have to be a bit more specific, darling," she grumbled, hissing softly when she accidentally caught her thumb in the zipper of her skirt.

"You don't have to be so rude, Moira. I was only worried." Her shoulders slumped slightly at his words as she buttoned her blouse, tucking it into her skirt.

"I'm sorry-."

"No, you're not. But it's okay," he told her. Moira rolled her eyes, slipping her arms into her blazer. "I'll be in town this afternoon. Can you meet me around six or so?"

"I can try. I guarantee nothing, though," she said in the middle of yawning. "I'm getting ready for class. I'll call you later."

"Oh? Getting dressed, huh?" he said teasingly. "I bet you look adorable in your schoolgirl uniform."

Moira rolled her eyes once more. "You're such a lecher."

He laughed, the sound more of a throaty chuckle than anything. "I'll see you tonight, Mo."

She heard the phone beep three times, signaling the end of the call. She finished getting dressed, making sure her bag was in order for the day and rested her arm in her sling. She didn't really need it but she had to keep up appearances. With any luck she'd be fully healed in the next day or two after getting the tablets from Thomas.

Moira collected the chocolates for her friends, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and exited their dorm room.

* * *

It was chilly that morning. The morning fog loomed as far as she could see, shrouding everything in a thick white veil. The sounds of birdsong that should have filled the air around her seemed to have disappeared and even her footsteps seemed muffled.

It was rather unsettling, even more so when Zero Kiryuu seemed to melt out of the fog alongside her.

"Good morning," he greeted her gruffly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as he yawned.

"Good morning," she replied, heart thudding against her ribcage in surprise. "Um, I have something for you." She opened her bag, sifting through it before extending the box of truffles his way.

"What's this?"

"It's chocolate."

"…but why…?"

"I thought it was customary to give chocolates to those you like on St. Xocolat's Day?" Moira tilted her head to the side cutely. "At least that's what Shindo told me. And I consider you a friend, so-."

She noticed the tips of his ears turned pink as he looked at the small wrapped box in his hand. "Oh. That-that was nice of you," he mumbled, glancing away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled warmly, falling into step alongside him. The walk to the main hall was blissfully quiet for a change. Her eyes flickered to the tattoo on his neck. From what little she knew about Hunter magick, the mark was often used to slow the awakening of a human into a vampire and could be used in conjunction with a piece of jewelry in order to keep him subdued.

It was rarely effective, of course, and Moira couldn't help but wonder when he had been bitten or, more interestingly, who had done so…

* * *

The day ended around lunchtime. After avoiding the initial wave of female students all-but trampling one another in their haste to leave, Moira strolled out of the classroom alongside her friends.

"These are really good, Moira," Yori praised her through a mouthful of chocolate. "Mm, sorry. That was rude of me, but these are delicious."

"Mmhm," she heard Yuuki's muffled agreement. "I wish I was as half as good at baking as you are, Moira. I had to buy mine." Moira saw Yuuki frown, resting her hand over the pocket of her skirt.

"I still can't believe you're giving chocolates to That Guy," Zero muttered, rolling his eyes.

"H-hey! It's not what you think," Yuuki stammered, blushing. Moira arched a brow, looking between the two prefects. "It's more of a thank you gift than anything. I haven't even decided if I'm going to give it to him or not."

"Who are you giving chocolates to, Yuuki?" Moira asked, even though she was certain she knew the answer.

"U-um, K-Kuran-senpai," she blushed once more, fidgeting nervously. "I've known him since I was a child. He actually saved my life."

"Oh?" Moira hummed softly, wondering what a pureblood had to gain from saving a human child.

'_Curious…'_

* * *

Luckily for Moira, Shindo was heading out to changeover in order to give Kaname chocolate. She scribbled a note, letting Shindo know she was going into town to run an errand and that she would be back shortly.

Pulling a sweater on over her school blouse Moira grabbed her purse, slinging it crosswise over her body before leaving the room.

After dodging several students and an irate Zero, Moira was all-but home free. She entered the town square, looking around for Thomas.

"Moira! Over here!" she turned and slapped a palm to her forehead, dragging it down the side of her face in exacerbation.

Thomas Rousseau, head of the feared Rousseau Family, known widely throughout the vampire world as Stormbringer, was sitting at a café table, wearing a comically large pair of sunglasses with a fake nose and mustache on them, eating a parfait as though he didn't have a single care in the world.

She stomped over, teeth grinding together in agitation. "What are you doing!?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"Don't be so sour, Mo. I ordered you one as well," he smiled brightly, gesturing to the dessert he was munching on.

Resisting the urge to stab him in the eye with his spoon Moira sighed heavily, throwing herself down into the seat across from him and folded her arms moodily over her chest.

"Oh, come on Moira. What's wrong?" he asked, flicking a bit of whipped cream onto her cheek. She hissed, lip curling back to bare her fangs in annoyance. "Come on, have a bite. You're not you when you're hungry."

"You know very well that I'm not hungry for food, Thomas," she murmured when the waitress set a sundae and glass of water down in front of her. She wasn't one to let ice cream go to waste, however, and reluctantly picked up her spoon.

"I know. I brought you your medicine," he waved his hand dismissively, reaching into a shopping bag by his side and withdrew a few cases of blood tablets. She tried not to seem too eager as she took them, shoving them into her purse. She shook a box of them open, dumping three into her palm and tossed them back dry.

Thomas arched a brow, removing the silly glasses he was wearing. "Someone is hungry."

"Famished, actually," she sighed, spooning a bit of ice cream into her mouth.

He gave her an odd look though said nothing more and the two purebloods finished their desserts in relative silence. Once they were done Thomas insisted she take a walk with him in order to 'catch up' with one another.

It was strange, spending time with the older pureblood. Moira glanced at him out the corner of her eye while she window-shopped. She didn't consider him a friend so much as an ally, and having him offer to buy her clothes and trinkets was just _bizarre_.

It was getting dark out as they finished perusing the last shop. She fussed with a loose string on her sweater sleeve, glancing over at the older pureblood, the words spilling past her lips before she could stop them. "Have you heard anything about Mason?"

Thomas paused, turning to face her slowly. "Has he…has he hurt anyone else?"

"The Senate attempted to send a _pallidī_ after him."

Moira's breath hitched softly in surprise. The Vampire Senate, at least the one in Europe, had a small, specialized group of elite warriors nicknamed 'pallidī'. They were vampires, half-breeds (the offspring of a pureblood and a human) who had been experimented on with blood and dark magick. They were undead, immortal, and ludicrously powerful. It was the Senate's way of keeping pureblood houses in check as they could stand toe to toe with a pureblood and even kill them.

"But if they sent a _pallidī_ after Mason, then that means…"

"They want him dead," Thomas finished grimly. Moira frowned before remembering what he had said.

"Wait. You said they 'attmpted to send a _pallidī'_ after him," she said slowly. "Does that mean-?"

"Mason isn't dead Moira, but he sure as shit made an example out of the Senate's lapdog," Thomas replied. "Carved him up real nice and strung him from a tree over in Volchansk for them to find."

"Volchansk? You mean to say he's-?"

"-in Russia? Apparently so. I think he's coming for you, Moira."

She swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She wanted to believe Mason was innocent, that he didn't kill their siblings, that it was someone else's doing but it was steadily getting harder to do so.

"Are you alright? You're looking pale all of a sudden…well, paler than your baseline," Thomas commented, giving her a concerned look.

"I-I'm just-I-," she trailed off, swaying unsteadily on her feet.

"Come with me Moira. I have a room over at the inn. You can rest there for a little while," Thomas said softly. "If you'd like, you may partake of my blood-."

"What? No! I mean…you don't need to do such a thing for me. I'm going to go back to the academy and get some sleep," she told him.

"I know I don't need to, but I want to," he said, reaching up to cup her chin gently in his hand, stormy gray eyes locking on sapphire. "You are so used to giving to others that you have forgotten how this system works."

"What have I given you?" she asked, confused.

"You have given me your time, and I could ask for no greater gift than that," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I-I-," she stammered as he lowered his head and boldly brushed his lips against hers. She felt rather than heard his irritated growl as she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him back gently. "Thomas, what-?"

"Forgive me. I only thought…never mind," he gave her a sad smile. "Would you like me to take you back to school?"

"N-no thank you. I will be fine returning on my own. Thank you for the update on my brother and for bringing me more tablets," she said, taking a step backwards before turning away.

'_Could this day possibly get any stranger?'_ she thought to herself with a short sigh, beginning the walk back to the academy.

* * *

Of course it could.

She was a fool to think any different.

About halfway back to school, Moira came across two Level E's that had backed a woman into an alleyway. She toyed with the idea of letting them have her, considering killing Level E's was _not_ her job before a _very _familiar voice reached her ears.

"No! Let me go!"

'_Is that-!?' _Moira's head snapped around, eyes slightly smaller than tea saucers when they landed the young woman. _  
_

Her body moved without her consent. The taller of the E's heard her and turned, fangs bared as he flexed his claws. Moira kissed his jaw with the heel of her boot, snapping his head around a full 180 degrees with a beautiful crunch and he crumbled into dust at her feet. The smaller E glanced over his shoulder to see what the commotion was about only to receive a brutal kick to his sternum.

Moira grabbed his arm, wrenching him towards her before shoving a clawed hand into his chest. Her slender fingers curled around his heart, feeling it beat frantically in her grasp.

"W-w-w-wait!" he sniveled, bloody hands clasping around her forearm as though it would deter her from what she was about to do. "I don't wanna die-!"

Moira drew him close to her, embracing him as though she would a lover. She let her lips rest by his ear, cool breath fanning over the side of his face as she whispered, "Then you should never have been born." With that, she pulled his heart from his chest, crushing it in her hand as he disintegrated into bone ash.

Moira shook the blood and viscera off her hand, turning her attention to Shindo who was huddled against the wall, trembling.

"Shindo-," she said softly, soothingly. "Are you alright?"

"How-you-what-?" she stammered, looking fearfully from the pile of ash back to Moira.

"I can explain everything. We should go back to school, though, in case more of them are wandering about," Moira said calmly.

"You're damn right you've got some explaining to do!" Shindo exclaimed, hugging herself around the middle. "I was worried about you so I came to look for you and then those two guys attacked me and then you came out of nowhere and killed them…," Shindo's eyes widened in realization. "You _killed_ them."

"Shindo, please-."

"Oh my god, we have to get out of here," Shindo grabbed her non-bloody hand, yanking her down the sidewalk. "We can't have anyone see you like this."

Moira blinked once, twice, though she allowed the younger girl to drag her back to the school. They successfully avoided the prefects on their way to the Sun Dorm and reached their room without further incident.

"I think I have some peroxide in here somewhere. We'll soak your sweater in some so the blood comes out," Shindo began sifting through her wardrobe before withdrawing a small brown bottle.

Moira remained silent, allowing Shindo to take her sweater as she washed her hands clean.

"Gosh, I knew watching all those crime shows would come in handy. And Onii-san said it was stupid-," Shindo trailed off as Moira touched her forehead gently. Violet magick crackled around her fingers as she modified the other girl's memories. She caught Shindo easily as she crumpled to the ground unconscious, placing her in her bed.

She took a seat on her own bed, crossing her legs neatly. She would wait for Shindo to wake; hopefully the memory incantation worked and they wouldn't have anything further to discuss in the morning.

However, Moira misjudged just how much energy she had used that night and even after taking a few more blood tablets she still felt so _weak_.

'_I'll just…rest my eyes for a bit. She will be unconscious for a bit longer,'_ she told herself, eyelashes dipping to half-mast as she fell onto her side, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

It was a lovely morning at Cross Academy.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Moira Lockhart was rudely awakened by her roommate trying to stab her in the heart with a butter knife.

"Shindo, what the fuck-!?" she growled, grabbing the girl's wrist and pressing hard against the base of her thumb, causing her to drop said-knife.

"You're a vampire!" Shindo whisper-yelled. "I knew it!"

"Would you be quiet!?" Moira hissed. The pureblood rubbed her forehead tiredly before fixing her gaze on her roommate. "Wait. What do you mean 'you knew it'?"

Shindo's mouth moved but no sounds came out and she looked down at the ground. "I-I mean, I know that you're a vampire."

"Don't be silly, Shindo. Vampires don't exist," Moira laughed, waving her hand dismissively."

"Yes, they do." Shindo said those three words with such conviction that Moira gave her a wary look. Shindo blushed, taking a seat on her bed as she looked at her lap. "I know you're a vampire. And if I had to guess, I'd say you are probably a pureblood at that."

Moira exhaled a soft sigh and took a seat at her desk, spinning around in the chair to face her roommate. It was a good run while it lasted. "How did you know?"

"Same way I know that Zero-kun is a Level D and that the Night Class is comprised of vampires."

"Which is?"

Shindo inhaled deeply as though to steady her nerves before locking her honey-brown eyes on Moira. "I am a Vampire Hunter…"

* * *

And there we have it. Leave a review and let me know what you think, if you'd be so kind. Otherwise, thanks to all those that have read this and favorited/followed so far and special thanks to everyone who has left a review. I had fun with this chapter.

*Peitho is the greek goddess of persuasion and seduction

*Pallidī is a Latin term roughly translated to 'ghoul'

Óνειρα γλυκά: 'sweet dreams' in Greek


	12. veritas vos liberabit

A/N: Short filler chapter before the plot really gets rolling. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and reviewed or favorited or followed this story. Y'all are super-duper swish.

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is Matsuri Hino's brainchild. I own my OC's and make no profit from this.

* * *

_the truth will set you free_

* * *

_Moira exhaled a soft sigh and took a seat at her desk, spinning around in the chair to face her roommate. It was a good run while it lasted. "How did you know?"_

"_Same way I know that Zero-kun is a Level D and that the Night Class is comprised of vampires." _

"_Which is?"_

_Shindo inhaled deeply as though to steady her nerves before locking her honey-brown eyes on Moira. "I am a Vampire Hunter…"_

* * *

Moira stared at her roommate, not blinking for at least thirty seconds.

Shindo arched a brow when a muscle in her jaw twitched, the spasm soon spreading to the rest of her facial muscles.

"Um, Moira?"

The pureblood blinked, shaking her head a few times before squinting at her. "I-I'm sorry. Did you say that you're a…a _vampire hunter_?"

"Yes, I am."

Moira blinked once more, tilting her head to the side before a giggle bubbled past her lips. "Are you _serious_?"

Shindo pouted. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well…," she trailed off, lifting her shoulders in a casual shrug. "I mean, what kind of hunter tries to attack a pureblood with a butter knife?"

Shindo pursed her lips. "Fair point. But I wasn't actually trying to hurt you. If I had truly wanted to-," she trailed off making her way to her wardrobe, kneeling before it. Shindo pulled a thin chain over her head, a key hanging from the end of it and unlocked a small chest that sat on the floor of the wardrobe.

Moira's eyes shimmered bright red when a curved, ornate dagger lodged itself in the wall beside her head. She reached up and touched her cheek, fingertips coming away wet with blood. Her gaze shifted to the dagger, sparking with Hunter magick.

"I would have used that," Shindo finished, holding the dagger's twin in her left hand.

"Then why didn't you?" Moira asked her softly, bringing her fingers to her lips, gently running her tongue over them.

"Because you're my friend." Those four words were said with such confidence, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

The pair sat in silence for several minutes before Moira spoke. "How long have you known?"

"Since the first day I met you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Shindo glanced up from her lap. "I figured there was a reason you were in the Day Class and not the Night. I noticed the way you would hide your aura from Kiryuu-kun and the Night Class which is super cool by the way. I don't know of any other vampires that can do that-."

"Focus, Shindo."

"Ah, sorry. Anyways, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you don't want anyone to know what you are."

A disbelieving hum escaped the pureblood. "Weren't you worried I was going to hurt you?"

"Well, yeah. But after I made it through the first night in one piece, I figured I didn't have anything to worry about. You're different from other purebloods."

'_I suppose that's one way to put it…'_

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Shindo asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm hiding?"

Shindo surprised her yet again by shaking her head 'no'. "That's your business. So long as it doesn't threaten this school or the students attending I could honestly care less."

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that, Moira," she huffed, glaring at her.

A smile tugged at the corner of Moira's lips. "I know. Don't be so feisty."

Shindo rolled her eyes, retrieving the dagger embedded in the wall next to Moira's face. "If you are a Hunter, why are you not a member of the disciplinary committee?"

"I am a Hunter, but I don't typically hunt. My family is…well, we have other duties within the Association," she said, wrapping the daggers back up in a silk cloth before placing them back in the chest.

"Fair enough. I won't pry."

"Not like I could stop you if you really wanted to," Shindo shrugged, cleaning her glasses with her blouse before facing Moira. "I've been wondering, can I ask how old you are?"

"You may."

"So…how old are you?" Shindo asked with a raised brow after a moment.

Moira's lips curved into a teasing grin, flashing just a bit of fang as she did so. "That's none of your business, darling…"

* * *

"_Per Kaname, Zero is to be transferred to the Night Class."_

Yuuki pursed her lips, remembering what the Chairman had said as she continued her trek to the Moon Dormitory. She would not let Zero be put in the Night Class. She was certain no good would come of it. Maybe she could persuade Kaname to see reason.

"Disciplinary Committee. It's a little early to see you out and about, isn't it?" Yuuki nearly jumped in surprise when she passed through the gatehouse leading to the Moon Dorm. She turned, seeing a hooded figure hunched over a desk, glaring at her.

"U-um, I-I need to talk to K-Kaname-senpai. May I pass?"

"You are free to go where you wish," the gatekeeper grumbled, waving her through the checkpoint. "It is odd though. You're the second one to come here this afternoon."

Yuuki wondered what he meant by that as she walked by the small hut, heading up the steps to the dorm (though mansion probably would have been a better word for it).

She curled her fingers around the door handle, taking a breath to steady her nerves, and pushed it open. Yuuki took a step inside and the doors shut softly behind her, throwing the main foyer into relative darkness save for a small fire burning in the hearth. Her hand drifted towards the Artemis Rod secured to her thigh, brushing her fingers over the warm metal for reassurance.

"Yuuki-chan, what are you doing here?" her attention turned towards one of the couches set before the fireplace, brown eyes landing on ice-blue belonging to Hanabusa Aido.

Her breath hitched quietly in fear and she touched her left hand lightly, remembering the feel of his fangs piercing her palm.

'_I'm doing this for Zero. I-I have to be brave_,' she told herself, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Aido-senpai-."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. Yuuki cocked her head to the side questioningly, seeing the blond vampire sift through papers on the low table.

"I actually came here to speak to Kaname-senpai," she said, fisting her fingers nervously in the fabric of her skirt.

"Oh? Is that so?" he stood, stretching his arms over his head with another yawn, lacing his fingers behind his neck. "Come with me."

Yuuki blinked owlishly. "Y-you're going to take me to him?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're the only one Kaname-sama is nice to. Well, you and that odd transfer student," Aido trailed off, furrowing his brow a bit.

"Transfer student?" Yuuki echoed. Did he mean Moira? Why would Kaname pay attention to her? The fact that he was even the least bit interested in a Day Class student set off warning bells in her head. "You realize that Night Class students are forbidden from interacting with the Day Class, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm well aware Yuuki-chan. It's just…never mind, forget it," he waved his hand dismissively, beginning to walk up the grand staircase before pausing. "By the way Yuuki-chan, whose bite marks are those?"

A soft gasp escaped her lips, hand flying up to touch the side of her neck, feeling the healing puncture wounds in her skin. How did he…!?

Aido smirked triumphantly, holding up the bandage that had been covering Zero's bite marks. "Last night when we were in class, the scent of blood suddenly flowed into the classroom. It was a bit of a shock, but I was the only one who recognized it as the scent of your blood. Kaname-sama told us to 'forget it' and everyone quieted down."

"O-oh." Yuuki's eyes widened a fraction before she glanced away, blushing. Kaname, while ordering the Chairman to transfer Zero to the Night Class, had kept it a secret from them. He was so protective and-

"This is irritating," Aido murmured, grasping the banister of the stairs as ice began creeping down it. "I don't understand his fascination with you or that girl. Just what are you to Kaname-sama?"

Yuuki swallowed tightly past the lump in her throat, nervously wetting her lips as he began advancing on her. "I owe Kaname-senpai my life," she answered after a moment. "He saved my life from a vampire ten years ago."

"Oh, really? That's fascinating," Aido tilted his head to the side with a soft smile, slowing to a stop before her. "If Kaname-sama saved your life, you should give him every drop of blood in your body in return."

"My blood…?"

"Yes, your blood belongs to Kaname-sama," he said with a nod. "But those bite marks aren't his, are they?"

"Th-that's none of your business, Aido-senpai," she replied, hand drifting towards the weapon secured to her left thigh only to let out a startled gasp as ice suddenly covered her arm, leaving her immobile and defenseless.

"One day, Kaname-sama's lips will gently brush your neck. His fangs will slowly pierce your skin and you will love it. You see, us vampires can make the experience very, _very_ pleasurable," he purred, lips curling into a smirk when Yuuki's cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Th-that's enough Aido-senpai," she stammered, ashamed of herself for wondering how it would feel to be bitten by Kaname-senpai…

"The bite of a vampire can cause euphoria, due to our venom containing endorphins," Aido explained, brushing the back of his hand over her neck and leaning towards her. "The narcotic bite of a pureblood is said to be ten times as potent…"

"That's enough!" Yuuki said once more, raising her right hand to slap him away before feeling someone grasp her wrist gently. She looked to the side, surprised to see Kaname.

"Please stop, Yuuki," he said calmly.

"Kaname-senpai…," she said quietly, eyes slightly wide. She felt the ice vanish from her left arm and flexed her fingers, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Kaname-sama, I-urgh-," a pained hiss escaped Aido when Kaname struck him across the face, the blow hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Who asked you to do such a thing?" Kaname asked as Aido scrambled into a kneeling position.

"No one. I-I was out of line. Please forgive me, Kaname-sama," he answered, staring fearfully at the ground.

"Go." Aido nodded once, standing fluidly before walking up the stairs, not looking back.

"That was unpleasant. I'm sorry you had to experience that, Yuuki," she heard Kaname say.

"It's okay, really. I'm not hurt or anything," she smiled a bit, blushing when he placed his hand softly on her cheek.

"Can you do something for me, Yuuki?"

"A-ah, I mean, I guess-?"

"I want you to stay just the way you are," Kaname told her, a gentle smile on his face. "You're a warm-hearted girl, Yuuki."

"I don't-," she trailed off, wondering why he looked so…

Lonely…

"It's getting late," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't come to a dangerous place like this alone. Have Kiryuu come with you next time."

"Why?"

"He robbed you, Yuuki. He owes you that much."

"Please don't-why would you say something like that?" Yuuki asked, brushing his hand away.

"You really want to know why?" he asked softly and Yuuki flinched away when he reached for her collar, brushing it aside to bare Zero's marks. "It's difficult to keep my composure when someone so precious to me has been bitten by someone else."

"Kaname-," she began to say before clearing her throat. "Kaname-senpai, the reason I'm here is because I have a request to make of you."

"Hm?" he released her shirt collar and stared pensively down at her.

Yuuki looked up at him with determination. "Please don't put Zero in the Night Class."

He regarded her with faint interest. "I'm sorry Yuuki, but that is a request I cannot honor, even if it's coming from you. Every human who mutates into a vampire eventually degenerates to Level E."

Her eyes widened slightly though Kaname continued speaking. "It's only natural that he would not want you to see him in that state."

Yuuki stepped back from him, looking up into his wine-red eyes. "I'm sorry too. Because I will protect Zero. I will not let you take him to the Night Class." She turned, pushing the doors open, not bothering to look back at him as she ran down the sidewalk.

Kaname's eyes were fixed on her retreating back until the door slammed shut. He turned, walking up the stairs back to his dorm room.

"I don't understand why you're so attached to that girl, Kaname-sama," he heard Akatsuki say and turned, seeing the fire-wielder leaning against a nearby wall.

"You are the last surviving member of the Kuran family. As it is, everyone is already unhappy that you are sharing the same space as Zero Kiryuu, who hails from a Hunter family," Kain continued, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yuuki is…dear to me."

"And that Xenos girl? Is she dear to you as well?" Kaname stopped in the middle of the hallway and for a moment, Kain thought he went too far.

"Moira…," he said slowly, as though he were carefully choosing his next words. "She is…unique."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with how intoxicating her blood smells?" The windowpane shattering into pieces beside his head wasn't wholly unexpected and Kain was both pleased and surprised he didn't recoil in fear.

"You and your cousin have been getting bold recently," Kaname said softly, vibrant red eyes flickering over to meet amber irises.

"I'm only saying this sudden fascination you have with her is so unlike you," Kain replied. "I don't recall you ever showing such a fervent interest in a human before. You don't even act that way around Cross-san."

Kaname tilted his head to the side almost curiously. "Is that so?"

Kain remained silent, unsure of how to respond. Luckily he didn't have to as Kaname strode by him, a brief wave of his hand repairing the window before he vanished into his dorm room.

Kain let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, head falling against the wall with a soft thunk. "That could've gone better, but I guess it always could've gone worse…"

* * *

Kaname reclined on the settee, a third glass of blood tablets in hand as he stared up at the ceiling.

"_Are you sure it has nothing to do with how intoxicating her blood smells?"_

He swirled the liquid around in the glass before taking a sip.

"_I'm only saying this sudden fascination you have with her is so unlike you."_

Before he met Moira, he had only really cared about two other women, and they were so different to each other. She was a blend of them both, a lioness and a dandelion but only the latter to a select few. She was life itself, wild and free, wonderfully chaotic, a perfectly put together mess.

To be fair, he hadn't exactly planned on finding his blood mate while attending Cross Academy, especially at such an old age.

A soft chuckle escaped Kaname at the thought. It had been years since he had heard the term 'blood mate' and even longer since he had witnessed such a bond (the last being his 'parents', Juri and Haruka Kuran). But that couldn't be it. Blood mates were only found among purebloods after all-

"Kaname?" the pureblood in question glanced up, seeing Takuma standing at the doorway to his room. "Are you ready for class?"

"I will be shortly," he gave the noble a small smile that the Ichijo heir immediately returned.

"We will be waiting for you downstairs." Kaname regarded Takuma's statement with a small nod, the door shutting softly behind him.

Kaname dressed in silence, gathering his books for the evening's lecture. Perhaps he would find out more about Moira later on should she accept his invitation.

When he had finished, he joined the rest of the vampires downstairs, beginning the walk to class. He rarely paid attention to anyone who wasn't Yuuki at changeover but found himself searching the assembled students for a certain tawny-haired girl. He was both surprised and pleased to see her at the back of the group, speaking with a tall brunette student and that was when he finally saw it.

Behind the beauty and innocence was something else, something cold and calculating. Even when she smiled he could see it, darkness ingrained so deeply inside. To anyone else she was pure and sweet, but that girl was hiding something. He knew this because the same darkness dwelled inside him.

_Who are you really, Moira Xenos? Mm, perhaps the better question is __what__ are you…?_

* * *

Another one bites the dust. Hope you all enjoyed. So, timeline wise we are just after Zero bites Yuuki for the first time (obviously) meaning the next big plot point in canon is_…oh_…oh, yes. This will definitely be getting a lot more interesting. Anyways, feel free to drop a review and let me know what you thought. Be safe. Stay well. I'll see you next week-ish hopefully with another installment.


	13. forma bonum fragile est

A/N: Holy shit, chapter 12. Things get a bit spicy this chapter but I think it turned out fantastic *chef's kiss*. This is still rated Teen after all and probably won't go above it. Anything explicit will be in stand-alone oneshots related to the series. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns VK. I only own my OC's and make no profit from this.

* * *

_all that is fair must fade_

* * *

"She's a what?"

"I'm not going to say it again."

"Your roommate is a _hunter_?"

"Mmhm," Moira hummed softly, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she started her fourth lap around the soccer pitch. She tucked her fingers into the pockets of her jacket, enjoying the cool breeze on her cheeks.

A moment passed before she heard him chuckle. "Didn't I say you like female hunters?"

"The irony is not lost on me, Thomas," she sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face that had snuck out from beneath her beanie. She had let Shindo braid her hair into twin pigtails that night before heading out for her usual nightly stroll around the grounds.

"Isn't it past your bedtime? What are you doing up so late?"

"Just stretching my legs," she settled on saying, hating herself for the way her gaze drifted towards the main hall of the academy. Was she honestly considering accepting Kaname's invitation? How would that even work? She couldn't very well stroll up the front walk to the Moon Dorm and ask for an audience with him.

Could she?

"-ra? Moira, are you still there?"

"Y-yes. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I'm sure you can guess," Moira murmured, curling her fingers around her ouroboros pendant as she began walking back towards the Sun Dorms.

"Mason?"

"Mmhm."

"What about him?"

"I'm just…well," she lifted her shoulders in a shrug even though he couldn't see the motion. "I'm scared for him."

"Why? He murdered Cora and Sammy. The Kaldwin siblings are still missing and the Wakefield's youngest is dead too."

"That's just it Thomas," she said softly, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I don't think he did it."

Silence greeted her for a few moments before he spoke. "Then who did, Moira?"

"I don't know. I just don't think it was him."

"Do you think your opinion may be a bit biased, considering your relationship with him?"

"What-?" a disbelieving laugh escaped her lips at those words. "Are you _serious_ right now?"

"I mean, look at it this way; better him than you, right?"

The pureblood princess came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes bright garnet with anger. Her hands curled into fists, jaw rooted. She ended the call without another word, stuffing the phone into the pocket of her jeans.

She exhaled a shaky breath, ignoring the way the dark clouds above seemed to mirror her anger. She had to calm down, she couldn't risk exposing her true nature to anyone else during her stay. She was playing with fire already with Shindo knowing what she was. Perhaps it would be for the best if she didn't see Kaname that evening-

"Dromomania."

Speak of the Devil and he doth appear…

"What did you call me?" she asked, head tilting to the side in confusion as she turned to face him.

Kaname's lips twitched into a slight smile. "You seem to experience dromomania."

"In Japanese, please."

"It is a psychiatric diagnosis-."

"Oh, so you think I'm crazy? Is that it-?"

"-whose primary symptom is an uncontrollable urge to walk or wander," he finished.

"Oh. Well, you're not wrong. I didn't know there was a term for it," she settled on saying, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"I assume you've given thought to my suggestion?"

"Why else would I be here?" Moira found herself saying before she could stop. Kaname's eyes widened a fraction, the only indication that he was taken aback by her bold statement.

"I see," he murmured before giving her a slight smile. "Well, let us not waste any time." He beckoned for her to follow him and she did so hesitantly.

"When does your class typically end?"

"It depends on what is being lectured. Some days it ends shortly after midnight, others it may not end until four or five in the morning."

Moira hummed softly in acknowledgement, falling into step alongside him. "That seems like a long time to be sitting in a classroom."

"You get used to it," he shrugged as they passed through the gates to the Moon Dormitory.

"What did you learn about today?" she asked in an attempt to make conversation with him.

"Egyptian mythos."

"That sounds fun." He shrugged once more, leading her up the stairs to the dorm that looked more like a mansion than anything else. The foyer was dark, the only light coming from a fire burning in the hearth.

"It's dark in here," she commented offhandedly even though she could see perfectly.

"I'm sorry. The other students are used to it being darker. Here, allow me-," Moira felt his hand curl around hers, leading her up a set of stairs. She let her hand trail along the railing, keep her eyes down so he didn't see the red reflecting in them.

During their other nightly encounters there had been enough lighting to keep her eyes from shining. Just like other predators, vampires possessed tapetum lucidum that allowed them exceptional night vision in addition to their other senses.

"Watch your step," she heard Kaname warn her, feeling his grip tighten on her hand though she skirted the hall table easily. "Here we are. One moment." He opened a door, revealing a humongous room that must have been a study of sorts. Kaname left her standing at the doorway, switching on a small lamp sitting on a desk, bathing the room in a soft glow.

Moira strode forwards after shutting the door behind her, seeing a chessboard laid out on a table between two plush chairs.

'_He was serious when he said he wanted to play chess.' _She took a seat in one of said-chairs, crossing her legs at the ankles and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked. "Tea? Juice?"

"Ah, just water please."

"Of course," he smiled politely, pouring her a glass from a crystal pitcher, carrying it to her. She accepted it with a nod of thanks, taking a small sip. She noticed, with faint amusement, that he set a glass of tablet water on the coaster beside the board for himself before taking his seat.

'_Bold move,' _Moira thought, setting her glass down.

"Black or white?" he asked.

"Black. I don't need a handicap," she waved a hand dismissively, eliciting a faint chuckle from her opponent.

"If that's what the lady wants," Kaname smiled, turning the board so the dark pieces were on her side. "Shall we begin?"

"But of course."

* * *

"You're cheating."

"I am doing no such thing."

Moira pouted, laying down her king for the fourth time and folded her arms moodily over her chest, sitting back in her chair. "You know you could just let me win for a change. I wouldn't think any less of you if you did so."

"But where's the fun in that?" Kaname asked, polishing off his third glass of tablet water. She arched a brow at that as she began to reset the board, wondering why he was chugging tablet water like it was going out of style.

'_Someone's thirsty_.' To be fair, she wasn't one to talk. She had drained two glasses herself before leaving her dorm room in an attempt to keep her Thirst at bay during their meeting.

"Kaname-oh! I didn't know you had company," the two purebloods looked up, seeing Ichijou standing at the doorway to the office. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's alright Takuma. Did you need something?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing urgent. Just wanted to make sure we were still on for my birthday party tomorrow-."

"Your birthday is tomorrow? Would it be okay for me to get you something?" Moira asked.

"You don't have to-."

"But I want to," Moira cut him off, pouting a bit. "You were one of the first people I met when I transferred here and you have been nothing but nice to me."

Moira noticed Kaname tense slightly at those words. She glanced over at the other pureblood, his face betraying little of what he was feeling but her sharp eyes didn't miss the subtle scowl and faint crease in his brow.

'_Is he…is he __jealous__?' _

"I'm going to get you something whether you like it or not," Moira said firmly.

"You are too kind, Moira-chan," Takuma said, ducking his head, a pretty blush staining his high cheekbones. "I just-."

"I will walk you back to your dorm, Moira. You have class in a few hours and you will need your rest," Kaname interrupted him, standing abruptly. Her gaze flickered between Kaname and Ichijou, seeing the latter lower his eyes, head tilting gently to one side to expose the side of his throat. It was a milder form of submission, compared to the dramatic throat-baring submissive gesture typically seen among their kind.

Moira would be a liar if she said Kaname's sudden display of dominance didn't do strange things to the butterflies in her tummy…

She stood slowly, feeling his hand rest on the small of her back as he guided her towards the door. Ichijou immediately stepped aside, offering her a weak smile that she was unable to return due to Kaname ushering her down the hall towards the stairs.

* * *

It was a silent walk back to the Sun Dorms. Moira glanced over at Kaname who simply offered her a tight-lipped smile. His display of jealousy earlier with Ichijou had gotten her thinking that he was beginning to see her as more than just an acquaintance.

Moira wouldn't lie, Kaname was by far one of the most beautiful pureblood's she'd ever laid eyes on and the way he carried himself so confidently only added to his allure. Her lips twitched into a small smile when she thought back to what Shindo had said the day before.

\/

"_Kaname is a pureblood."_

"_I know." _

_Shindo looked up from her homework, tapping her lower lip absentmindedly with her pen. "So, do you actually like him or was that all for show?" _

"_I mean, I don't mind looking at him if that's what you're getting at." _

"_That wasn't what I-ugh," Shindo sighed, rolling her eyes before trying a different tactic. "You know, Kaname is, like, the most eligible bachelor of the Japanese vampire society."_

"_He is quite pretty," Moira agreed, flipping through her magazine. _

"_And you are also a very beautiful pureblood of the female persuasion." _

"_What are you getting at Shindo?" _

"_Nothing! Nothing," she waved her hand dismissively before her lips curved into a teasing smile. "All I'm saying is what's a queen without her king?"_

"_Historically speaking? More powerful."_

"_Oh, you-!" _

\/

"Thank you for spending time with me this evening."

"Thank you for inviting me," she said, glancing up at him with a little half-smile on her lips. "I enjoyed myself."

"As did I," he replied as they came to a stop before the dorm. Moira shifting her weight from one leg to the other uneasily and, before she lost her nerve, stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Have a good night," she said softly.

"You as well." Moira turned away, about to enter the dorm before feeling his hand touch her wrist.

"What is it-?" she began to say, glancing over her shoulder. She sucked in a startled breath when he pulled her chest flush against his. Kaname tipped her chin up with his fingertips, breath smelling sweetly of both blood and cordial.

"You're such a pretty little thing," he murmured, burgundy eyes half-lidded as he leaned towards her, brushing his lips against her temple. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. He traced the sharp line of her cheekbone. "Or now." His lips pressed lightly against hers. "Or-."

Moira reached up, pulling him down to her and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He felt so good, solid and warm. Sensation filled her up and he went on kissing her – he was a wonderful kisser. It felt so good, what he was doing, the bold sure claim of his mouth, and the firm, unhurried seduction of his hands skimming over her body.

Kaname threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back as he nuzzled the side of her neck. Her body stiffened when she felt him drag his tongue wetly against her throat, teasing the skin with blunt teeth. She felt her heart stutter and race, fingers curling into the front of his blazer, ready to either push him away or tear his heart out of his chest for piercing her throat without her consent.

"Kaname-senpai-?" she said quietly, hating the way her voice trembled. His lips parted in tingling butterfly kisses that drained the strength from her knees. It took her another moment to realize he was mouthing words against her skin.

No. Not words. Just one word.

_Mine. _

Just before she lost her mind entirely Moira took a deep breath, then another, finally coherent enough to form proper words. "Kaname, no-."

Kaname fell back a half step, expression dazed, gorgeous wine-red eyes glassy with longing.

It took everything she had to smile at him. Pure façade, her damn knees nearly gave way. Kaname wanted _her_, more than any man (or vampire for that matter) had ever.

'_I can't do this to either of us. I should – No.' _She slammed the lid closed on her doubts.

"Moira. I'm-."

"Thank you for walking me back, senpai," she said politely, pointedly ignoring the fact that he had his tongue down her throat and a hand up her shirt not a minute earlier.

He regarded her with stark, simmering desire before that emotionless mask slipped back into place. "You're welcome."

She entered the dorm foyer without another word.

* * *

"_You kissed her!?"_

"_Is there an echo in here?" Kaname replied, giving Takuma a sour look. _

"_So you __do__ have a crush on her. I knew it!" Ichijou exclaimed excitedly. _

"_I do not have a 'crush' on her," Kaname muttered almost moodily, resting his chin atop an upturned palm, watching Ichijou pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. It was true; 'crush' was such an infantile word, one that must have been invented by older folks who had an interest in belittling young love. Kaname hated it. He didn't have a 'crush' on Moira. _

_He desired her with passion hotter than a thousand suns. She was his mate, he __knew__ it. He couldn't believe how fast his mind laid a claim on her. His mouth went dry thinking of how one day his body would too…_

"_But what about Yuuki?" he heard Takuma ask distantly. _

"_What about her?" Kaname replied, arching a brow. _

"_It's just…I thought you…," Takuma trailed off, lowering his voice although there was no need due to the walls being soundproof (a necessity when you lived in a dormitory with a dozen other vampires). "I thought Yuuki was destined to be your bride." _

_Kaname inhaled deeply, leaning back in his chair as he turned his gaze to the overcast sky outside, a bitter smile on his lips. "So did I…"_

* * *

"He _kissed_ you!?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Moira grumbled, glaring at her roommate. "Yes, he kissed me."

"Omg, omg, that's so exciting!" she squealed, bouncing on her bed excitedly, eliciting a warning growl from Moira. "Okay. Okay, okay, sorry. I'm just so shook by all this."

"Shook-?"

"Never mind," Shindo waved her hand dismissively, lowering her voice. "Was he any good?"

"Shindo-!"

"I need details Moira!" she whispered eagerly, eyes slightly smaller than tea saucers. "Don't leave a girl hanging!"

"It was…nice," she settled on saying, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on the side of her neck for a moment.

"I bet it was," Shindo replied slyly. Moira rolled her eyes, turning over in bed to face away from the hunter. "Tell me all about it in the morning."

"Yeah, okay," she muttered, pulling her blankets up to her chin, shutting her eyes tiredly. "I regret telling you anything."

"Lies."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Why is everyone so hyped up?" Shindo asked Yori when they arrived in class the next morning.

"We're getting a new Ethics teacher today," the caramel-haired teen replied. "And apparently he's _really_ good-looking."

"Oh?" Moira exchanged a look with Shindo, polishing off the remainder of her apple before tossing the core into the bin beside the teacher's desk.

"Two points," she glanced over, seeing Zero staring at her. His eyes were half-lidded with bruising beneath them. He looked awful and Moira wondered how long it had been since he last fed or if he was even able to tolerate blood tablets. It was a rare occurrence but some ex-humans weren't able to take them, their bodies physically rejecting them.

"Nothing but net," she agreed with a smile though he turned away, laying his head down on his textbooks. She frowned, beginning to doodle in her notebook. Moira had never witnessed anyone in the throes of falling to Level E and seeing her classmate struggling between his humanity and true nature pulled at her heartstrings.

It was one of the reasons Moira didn't care for other purebloods. She was of the belief if you were to attack a human, you either kill them or you let them partake of your blood and complete the transformation into a Level C. You don't let them suffer the painful degeneration into a bloodthirsty Level E.

'_We are selfish creatures,'_ she thought to herself with a frown, turning her attention back to Shindo and Yori.

"So they say," Yori gestured to the girls gathering at the base of the stairs, giggling amongst one another.

The door swung inwards suddenly as the aforementioned teacher entered the room. Moira's eyes widened when she felt the aura he was putting off.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Moira swore under her breath though apparently she wasn't quiet enough as Shindo glanced over at her worriedly, scribbling down 'are you okay?' in her notebook. Moira simply gave her a bitter smile in response.

"My name is Toga Yagari. I will be your Ethics teacher while Fujita-sensei is out on maternity leave."

"He is pretty good looking," Yori whispered, eliciting a nervous giggle from Shindo.

"I mean, I guess?"

Moira looked to the Level D that sat on her left, seeing him staring at the new arrival with an expression that looked as surprised as she currently felt.

It would be just her bad luck that the new 'teacher' just so happened to be a vampire hunter as well…

* * *

Um, slightly shorter chapter *nervous laugh*. Hopefully the content makes up for the length. This one was a bit difficult to write, not sure why but it doesn't help that my laptop crashed at least three times while I was penning this and didn't save it at all (thanks Word). There is so much I want to write but we aren't at that particular point in the main plot just yet where I can squeeze it in. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this as well as favorited/followed it.

\/

Chapter Thirteen Teaser

\/

"_So, you're saying that a vampire's 'true love'-."_

"_Blood mate."_

"_Yeah, sure. Anyway, their 'blood mate' is the only one who can satisfy their thirst."_

"_Yes." _

"_And you think that Kaname might be your…blood mate…"_

"…_yes…" _

_Shindo cocked her head to the side, chewing her lower lip. She was silent for a few moments though Moira let her process the information she was presented with. "So…what you're telling me is Kaname is…like…your own personal brand of heroin?" _

_Moira nearly choked on her tablet water, glaring at the young hunter. "Did you seriously just quote __Twilight__ at me, Shindo?" _

_Shindo gave her an incredulous look in response. "Did you actually understand the reference?" _


	14. ophidia in herba

A/N: I have no idea what happened to the other chapters. Some of the chapters got mixed up so I had to re-upload them. Sorry if you thought it was a double update.

* * *

_a snake in the grass_

* * *

_The door swung inwards suddenly as the aforementioned teacher entered the room. Moira's eyes widened when she felt the aura he was putting off. _

"_Oh, for fuck's sake," Moira swore under her breath though apparently she wasn't quiet enough as Shindo glanced over at her worriedly, scribbling down 'are you okay?' in her notebook. Moira simply gave her a bitter smile in response. _

"_My name is Toga Yagari. I will be your Ethics teacher while Fujita-sensei is on maternity leave." _

"_He is pretty good looking," Yori whispered, eliciting a nervous giggle from Shindo. _

"_I mean, I guess?" _

_Moira looked to the Level D that sat on her left, seeing him staring at the new arrival with an expression that looked as surprised as she currently felt. _

_It would be just her bad luck that the new 'teacher' just so happened to be a vampire hunter as well…_

* * *

It was by far one of the longest classes Moira ever had to sit though, or at least it felt that way.

"This course is an introduction to the philosophical study of morality, including the theory of right and wrong behavior, the theory of value, and the theory of virtue and vice," he said, beginning to write on the chalkboard.

Moira stifled what would have been a very unladylike snort, rolling her eyes in disbelief. While it was true vampires had very dubious moral compasses, the same could be said for hunters as well. The fact that a vampire hunter was teaching what constituted right and wrong behavior at a school where half the student body was vampires had her tickled pink.

"Is something wrong, Xenos?" she heard him say suddenly. She looked up, a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Not at all, _teacher_," she replied just as frostily as he addressed her.

Yagari kept his eye on her longer than she would have liked though she didn't lower her gaze from his. He was the first to back down, opening the book on his desk. "Turn to page 317 in your textbooks."

"But sensei, we're on chapter 8," the class representative, Kaseumi Kageyama, said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "We have a test on it tomorrow-."

A collective groan was heard from the rest of the students at his mention of said-test.

"Aw, really dude?"

"Did you have to remind him?"

Kageyama shrunk down in his seat, blushing furiously.

"I said turn to page 317 in your textbooks," Yagari said quietly, resting his hands on the desk. The class fell silent as everyone opened their books to the respective page.

"Today we will be discussing ends and means," he said, turning his back to them as he began writing on the board once more. "I assume you've all heard the phrase 'a means to an end', yes?"

A quiet murmur of 'yes, sensei' elicited from the assembled students. "Can someone explain to me what they think is meant by it? How about you, Xenos?"

Moira stifled a sigh, sitting up straighter in her seat. "Means are the methods you use; ends are the goals or final result. A characteristic behavior is the belief that the ends justify the means. This means that actions people take are justified regardless of how they go about achieving their desired end result."

"And who was it that coined that phrase?"

"It can be traced back to Niccolo Machiavelli, an Italian philosopher and diplomat from the 16th century."

Yagari didn't seem the least bit impressed, writing out their homework on the board. "Read chapter 20 and finish the questions at the end of the chapter."

"Um, sensei-?" Kageyama said, tentatively raising his hand.

"What is it?" Yagari asked gruffly.

"A-ah, n-never mind," Kageyama replied nervously, lowering his gaze to his textbook. Moira exchanged a look with Shindo as they began their assigned reading.

* * *

"Ethics was awful today."

"I don't think it was that bad. At least Yagari-sensei is nice to look at," Yori shrugged while the trio made their way back to their dorms for the evening.

Shindo snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, sure. I just hope Fujita-sensei comes back soon."

"Do you know him?" Moira asked her softly.

"Tell you later," Shindo murmured back, giving her a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I wonder if Kiryuu-san is okay. He left class in a hurry today," Yori commented, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe he wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah, maybe," Yori trailed off, frowning a bit.

Moira eyed the caramel-haired girl suspiciously. She was remarkably astute for a human and Moira couldn't help but wonder if she knew the Night Class's secret. It would make sense though, considering she was roommates with Yuuki.

Upon reaching their dorms Moira tossed her backpack on her desk and collapsed back on her bed with a sigh, her roommate mirroring her movements. The dynamic between her and Shindo hadn't changed much since they revealed their heritages to each other, thankfully. She would be a liar, however, if she said rooming with a vampire hunter didn't make her slightly apprehensive.

"So, Yagari-sensei," Moira began, rolling on her side to look at said-roommate. "Do you know him?"

"Know him? Yeah, I guess you could say that," Shindo muttered, staring at the ceiling overhead.

"Did you train beneath him?"

"No, I didn't train with him. He was Zero-kun's teacher before his parents were killed." Moira sat up abruptly at those words, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Zero's parents are dead?"

"Mmhm, killed by the same vampire that turned Zero into one," Shindo said softly, draping her forearm over her eyes.

"May I ask who killed them?"

"Sure."

"…so, who killed them?"

"That really isn't any of your business." Moira pursed her lips in annoyance, glaring half-heartedly at Shindo.

"Fair enough. Let's talk about Yagari instead."

"Let's not and pretend we did," Shindo said, rolling on her side to face Moira. "How about we talk about you and Kaname?"

"Let's not and pretend we did-."

Shindo continued speaking as though she hadn't heard Moira. "You said you were going to tell me all about it in the morning."

"I did no such thing-."

"-and it's now evening so spill."

Moira lifted her shoulders in a shrug, standing from her bed. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. Would you prefer to know the details of our kiss or how he almost bit me-."

"He what?!" Shindo exclaimed, sitting up so fast Moira got whiplash from watching her. "He almost _bit_ you-?!"

Moira frowned slightly, retrieving a box of tablets from her wardrobe, dumping two in a glass before filling it with water. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, watching the tablets dissolve before raising her eyes to Shindo. "What do you know of blood mates?"

Shindo furrowed her brow, sitting cross-legged on her bed. "Blood mates? I've never heard of the term."

"I would be surprised if you had, honestly. Vampires tend to keep that part of our biology quiet," Moira took a seat in her desk chair, crossing her legs. "It would be too easy for an enemy to use it against us."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Do you consider yourself my enemy, Shindo?" Moira asked softly, the ambient temperature of the room dropping several degrees as Shindo's breath misted before her lips.

"Of course not Moira. I'm actually honored you'd share something so personal with me," Shindo replied though her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now if you could stop with the vampire voodoo I'd appreciate it."

Moira reigned her power back in, feeling sweat bead along her brow. Use of even the most basic of magick had become steadily more taxing since the binding ritual. She was throwing back several tablets a day whereas she usually only had to take two every few days to sate her thirst and her newfound attraction to the Kuran only worsened it.

"So, blood mates."

Moira blinked. "Yes. Sorry. They are only seen among purebloods. It's…how can I put this…have you ever heard of the string theory?"

Shindo shrugged. "I mean, I've heard of it. I don't really know what it is."

"It's the theory that everything is tied together, works together, shrinks, expands, and breathes together. Blood mates are on the same string, so to speak."

"How so?" Shindo asked, sitting forward and giving Moira her utmost attention.

"The connection found among blood mates is unlike anything else. Purebloods are usually forced into arranged marriages in order to keep our bloodline untainted by humans-."

"Gee, thanks," Shindo snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to know about blood mates or not?" Moira snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Continue," Shindo waved her hand in a 'get on with it' motion.

Moira pursed her lips in annoyance, taking a sip of her tablet water. "As I was saying, a bond between blood mates is the strongest found among our kind so the vampire council tries to keep purebloods from finding theirs-."

"-by pushing you guys into arranged marriages," Shindo finished, frowning a bit. "That's kind of sad."

"I would say the worst part of it is that a pureblood's thirst is never truly quenched unless they are with their blood mate. It's not common for a pureblood to go berserk but when they do it's typically from this never-ending hunger they endure that will never be sated."

"Do blood mates fall in love with one another or are they simply together because of the thirst?"

"It's rare blood mates don't fall in love with one another. The bond is not so easily broken once it's created."

Shindo nodded, shrugging her blazer off. "So, what you're saying that a vampire's true love-."

"Blood mate."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, their 'blood mate' is the only one who can satisfy their thirst."

"Yes."

Moira could see the wheels beginning to turn in Shindo's head. "So you're saying that Kaname might be your…blood mate…?"

The tawny-haired vampire exhaled softly, locking her bright blue eyes on warm hazel. "…Yes…"

Shindo cocked her head to the side, chewing her lower lip. She was silent for several moments and Moira let her process the information she was presented with. "So what you're telling me is that Kaname is, like, your own personal brand of heroin?"

Moira choked on her tablet water, feeling some of it come out her nose. She grabbed a napkin from her desk, dabbing at her face before glaring at the young hunter. "Did you seriously just quote _Twilight _at me, Shindo?"

Shindo gave her an incredulous look in response. "I'm just amazed you understood the reference."

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that blood mates sort of sounds like the 'blood singers' from _Twilight_."

"Well, I mean, it kinda does," Shindo shrugged, kicking her school boots off as she grabbed her hairbrush from the nightstand.

"Well, considering Stephanie Meyer based the concept of imprinting and singers off blood mates I suppose it makes sense," Moira commented, beginning to rifle through her backpack.

Shindo eyed her warily. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you know she's a Level C?"

"What!? No way!" Shindo exclaimed, laughing as she brushed out her hair. "You're just messing with me now."

Moira shook her head. "A lot of famous authors and playwrights are vampires. You don't see many in show business like singing or acting because we age so differently from humans that it would be difficult to hide it."

"You're lying."

"I don't lie, remember?"

"Name five then. I'll wait," Shindo folded her arms over her chest, giving Moira a smug look. Moira simply smiled in response.

"Oscar Wilde, Samuel Beckett, Jane Austen, Agatha Christie, Ernest Hemingway," she ticked the names off on her fingers, giving the younger girl a sweet smile. "Would you like me to continue or is that enough?"

"What about Bram Stoker?"

"Oh gods no," Moira waved her hand dismissively, trilling a laugh. "He was such a fanboy. He wanted to be a vampire so bad it was embarrassing."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

Shindo chewed her lower lip, a whimsical look on her face. "Huh."

Moira grinned a bit wider, finishing off the remainder of her tablet water. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah. You said you think Kaname is your mate. Do you think he feels the same way?"

"I mean, judging from the way he acted last night there's a decent possibility."

"Sure, sure. But you said blood mates are only found among purebloods. Don't you think he'll start to figure it out if he hasn't already?"

Moira fell silent, smile fading. As a matter of fact she _had _considered it. Kaname wasn't stupid and her magick wasn't flawless. She may have been able to conceal her aura but her scent? That was something she couldn't hide no matter how much she tried.

"I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. That's a problem for Future-Moira to deal with," she said.

"Does Future-Moira typically end up cursing Past-Moira?" Shindo asked, arching a brow.

Moira's lips lifted into a tired smile. "All the time…"

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence. As Shindo worked on her homework Moira started working on a drawing for Ichijou.

She wasn't quite sure what to get the vampire for his birthday but from what Chō had told her earlier during lunch the blond noble was a huge manga fan. Moira decided on a year-long subscription to an anime streaming service for him as well drawing him a picture featuring him as the main protagonist of 'My Girlfriend is an Alien! (and other weird tales from Tsundoku High)'*.

It was a manga about a pink-haired alien cat girl named Yui struggling to integrate into society when she crash-lands on Earth. She joins the astronomy club at school and befriends an oddball nerd named Hiroshi who dreams of exploring space. They apparently go on whacky adventures once he discovers she's an alien and eventually fall in love. Shindo said it was one of the most popular manga series out at the time so Moira figured she would draw the first volume's cover and replace Hiroshi with Ichijou alongside the main female protagonist.

It was coming along well in her opinion. She didn't think it was possible to make the noble any cuter than he already was but apparently drawing him in a spacesuit with cat ears was the way to go.

She had finished coloring it and was spraying it down with fixative to seal it when her phone vibrated beside her elbow. She glanced down, seeing Amara's name flash across the screen.

'_Why would she be calling me?' _Moira thought, confused though she set down the small can of varnish and picked up her phone.

_**Do you need something? **_After sending the text she went to set her phone down only for it to buzz once more. Her blood ran cold when she read Amara's reply.

_**Someone came by looking for you.**_

"You okay?" she glanced up, seeing Shindo giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine-."

"Now I know why you say you don't lie. It's because you're really shitty at it," Shindo cut her off. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know," Moira said, standing from her desk as she made her way to the door of their room.

"Where are you going?"

Moira didn't respond, instead waving her hand dismissively in Shindo's direction and exited their room. She wandered down the stairs to the foyer, grateful it was empty before dialing Amara's number.

"Hello?"

"Someone came looking for me?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Alright then. Yes, someone came by asking for you."

Moira began to pace the length of the main foyer, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "What did they want?"

"I'm not sure. They asked if I knew a 'Moira Lockhart' and since you're the only Moira I know, I figured it was you."

The sudden wave of anxiety made her feel like she was hooked up to a cattle fence – not enough voltage to kill but enough to make things uncomfortable.

"-asked where they could find you. I didn't tell him anything but he knew I was lying. I could feel him trying to get into my head. He was a vampire but I'm not sure what level-."

"What did he look like?" Moira interrupted her, taking a seat on a bench against the wall.

"He was tall, slender, had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Was wearing jeans and a gray key-style jacket. You know, when I think about it, he actually looked a little like you-."

It felt as though black water, as cold as ice, settled in her body where her blood and marrow should be, pushing every other feeling out, filling her from her feet to her scalp with nothing but fear.

"-ra? Moira, you okay?"

She glanced up, startled, seeing Yuuki standing before her, a concerned look on her face.

"Moira?"

"I'll talk to you later," was all she said as she ended the call, giving the prefect a tight-lipped smile. "Do you need something, Yuuki?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Moira tried to ignore the irony of the statement. "I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

Yuuki gave her a disbelieving look but didn't press the topic. "I have a package for you. It was dropped off earlier today at the Chairman's office."

"Oh?" Moira took notice of the small brown parcel in the prefect's hands. "I wasn't expecting anything." She took it gingerly, letting it rest on her lap. "Thank you."

"No problem. You should head back to your room if you don't want to get in trouble with the dorm president."

"Of course. Thanks again." Moira stood, heading for the stairs.

"A-ah, Moira? Can I-can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she turned, giving Yuuki her full attention only to realize the prefect was looking anywhere else but at her.

"What is…I mean, do you…ah, gosh, what I'm trying to say is-," she fumbled for words, rubbing the back of her neck. Moira arched a brow, seeing a blush begin to appear on Yuuki's cheeks. "Are you and Kaname-senpai…you know-?"

"I don't, actually. Can you be more specific?"

"I saw you guys last night when I was coming back from my patrol," she blurted out suddenly.

'_So that's what this is about…'_

"I just-was wondering if you two were…d-dating?"

Moira cocked her head to the side, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. What was she to Kaname…?

"I-."

"Yuuki-." The two women turned in unison to see Zero standing at the entrance to the girl's dorm. "Let's get going."

"O-oh. S-sure-," Yuuki gave him a timid smile before looking back at Moira. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Are you going by the Moon Dorm this evening?" Moira suddenly asked, getting their attention. "I only ask because I have something for Ichijou-san as I heard it's his birthday today."

"Do I look like a carrier pigeon to you-?" Zero grumbled, glaring halfheartedly at her.

Moira regarded his silver hair and sharp features with a faint smile. "A little."

He bristled at her words but Yuuki was quick to intervene. "Sorry Moira but we can't take anything between the dorms for any students. School policy."

"I understand. I'll simply give it to him tomorrow at changeover. I just thought I'd ask," she shrugged. "Have a good night, prefects."

As Yuuki exited the foyer Zero remained behind, glancing back at her. "You should stay away from them. They're dangerous."

"I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself," Mora said with a polite smile.

He didn't reply and she could feel his eyes on her back as she headed up the stairs with the package in tow.

"What's that?" Shindo asked as she entered their dorm room.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Moira replied, taking a seat on her bed. She sliced through the wrapping with her nails, revealing a small white box. The word '_Soon'_ was written on the top of it in neat penmanship. A sense of dread suddenly washed over her when she settled her hand on the box, curling her fingers beneath the seam of it and lifted the lid off.

On a bed of black velvet lay an Ouroboros pendant, ruby eyes glistening in the low lightning of the dorm room. Her fingers trembled as she picked up the chain, letting the bloodstained silver dragon rest in her palm. She turned it over, rubbing her thumb unsteadily over the engraving in the tail;

_**Coralline.**_

* * *

So, yeah. Sorry again for the long wait between updates. I work in the medical field and aside from pulling fourteen hour days for the past 2-3 months I ended up catching the 'rona a few days ago and while I don't feel too awful I still feel kinda shitty. Thank you so much for everyone who has read and reviewed/followed/favorited this.

*I had my husband read this and he was the one to point out the similarity between my idea of blood mate and singers/imprints so I just sort of ran with the idea that Stephanie Meyer is a vampire xD If you don't like it, I'm sorry but it sounded hilarious in my head (partially because I may be a touch loopy from my codeine cough medicine *shrug*).


End file.
